Fifty Shades of Gold
by Belle Gold
Summary: Belle works at the Save Mart as a cashier, presided over by her boss Mr. "Sneezy" Clark in Storybrook, Maine. One day, a mysterious man, Mr. Gold, enters the store, and Belle's life changes as she discovers who Mr. Gold really is. I do not own 50 Shades nor do I own Once Upon A Time.
1. Chapter 1

I had been working at the Save Mart for quite a while. Mr. Clark, or as I like to affectionately call him, "Sneezy," is the owner of the supermarket, and I, Belle French, am just a humble cashier. I never expected one day that I would be swept off of my feet, nor would I have even dreamed that the life I had been living, the memories that I had were supplications from a land I could barely remember. All of that changed the day Mr. Gold walked through the Save Mart, and checked out on my line.

It had been a slow morning, and there were no customers in the store because it was a weekday. That meant that the children were in school, and their parents were off at work. I decided to help Sneezy stock the shelves, so I left a small silver bell at my register in case someone needed me. I packed out cans of tomato sauce, humming as I worked, and once I finished with that, I began to roam the aisles, noting on the items that were not in stock on the shelves. Just as I was fishing out a piece of paper from my work apron to write down the products that we needed from the back room, I heard my bell sound.

I cursed, since I was all the way over in the paper products aisle, and it was a long way back to my register. I walked as quickly as I could, but the bell kept ringing, as if the customer was growing more and more impatient at the fact that I was not there to ring them up. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I cried as I raced to my register. "Sheesh! No need to break my bell. I'm sorry, I was busy stocking the shelves."

I looked up, and was taken aback at the sight of the customer. He glowered at me impatiently, his teeth gritted and bared, showing a flash of a golden tooth. "When I am ready to check out, I expect someone to be here to give me the service I desire, Miss... ah. Belle."

I flushed, hating the fact that he had read my name tag, and for the fact that Mr. Clark ordered me to wear it in the first place. "Well, then. Let me get you out as soon as possible. A man like you must be in a terrible rush for something important."

I eyed his black suit and his bold red tie as I began to scan his few items. Then I noticed his cane, and wondered if he used it as a walking aid, pimp cane, or just to be fancy. Judging by the way he appeared, I was going with appearing fancy.

"I am in a rush," growled the man. "But, despite your insolence, I will let you off this one time because you are beautiful."

I turned crimson at his words. "Surely, you wouldn't report me to Mr. Clark," I asked as I handed him his bags. "I am the only cashier here, and it's Tuesday sir. I was doing my job."

"Missy, in case you don't know who I am," said the man as he leaned forward. His face was a foot away from mine, and I felt intimidated and nervous, like a little girl. "I'm Mr. Gold. I OWN this town, as well as all of the people in it. If I were to say... go to Mr. Clark and tell him what a horrible cashier you are, and that if he didn't fire you, that I would triple his rent, he would kick you out on that lovely shaped behind of yours."

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. This guy, this Mr. Gold, was seriously freaking me out. "W-well, if there is anything I could do to remedy the situation that I have caused to offend you so much, Mr. Gold?"

Mr. Gold smirked as he gathered his bags in his hand. "You can have dinner with me tonight at my house."

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I live up the road from my pawn shop," Mr. Gold continued. "I'll write down my address. Come over around seven." He took out a business card, and wrote down his address on the back of it, then handed it to me. "I look forward to seeing you again, Miss Belle."

And with that, Mr. Gold left the shop, leaving me speechless and dumbfounded that he had asked me out after all of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: This is very important to note. I am not going to be writing this as just a blatant attempt to write filthy sex scenes. That is not why I am writing this. I am writing this for plot, and as any good romance, there are some intimate scenes. But I will not be writing sadomasochism. This will be more of a drama/romance type. I'm taking some ideas from 50 Shades, mostly how damaged some of the characters are, and incorporating it into my story. And I promise, for all of my wonderful readers who do not care for smut, I will warn you, and then prompt you when you can read again safely. I am sorry for the short chapter, but I needed a good introduction, a good taste to get my readers hungry for more. And now, my dearies, I have written you a five page update all for you. I love you all. You are the greatest. Joanne.

"What was that ah- ah!" began Mr. Clark. "ACHOO! About?" My manager rummaged around in his pockets for his beloved handkerchief, and blew his nose into it loudly. "Damn dust mites…"

"Bless you," I responded, wondering if Clark was ever going to take an Allegra or even see an allergist. I swear, his allergies were getting worse day by day, and I wondered how he could live his life sneezing all the time. "It was just Mr. Gold."

"You be careful around him," sniffled Mr. Clark as he wiped his nose. "That man owns the town and everything and everyone in it."

"I'm aware," I said with a sigh. "He gave me that speech already."

"Please be more careful next time," sneezed Mr. Clark. "He's a dangerous man to mess around with."

Before I knew it, my shift had ended, and I had about three hours before I was due at Mr. Gold's house for dinner. As I walked down the street, my best friend Ruby spotted me, and ran over. "Belle! Oh my gosh! What's going on girlfriend?"

"Not much," I shrugged. "Got to get ready for my date…"

"DATE?!" shrieked Ruby. "Spill it!"

"It's nothing, really… It's just dinner."

"It's not just dinner!" cried Ruby. "You need to dress nice, put on makeup, style your hair, wear perfume- something seductive…"

"I'm not going to wear perfume!" I frowned. "It's just dinner at his house. And honestly, I think I did Mr. Gold a favor…"

"Wait, what?" asked Ruby, surprised. "Not Mr. Angry Pants? The town jerk? The guy we all pay rent money to?"

"That would be the one."

"You should call him up and cancel," said Ruby with a shudder. "Seriously, he freaks me out. He's mean, nasty, and he cares for no one but himself."

"I can't cancel on him," I sighed as I reached the front door of my house. "If I cancel on him, he will get me fired from my job. I can't lose my job, Ruby. If I do, I won't be able to support myself."

"Just be careful," said Ruby. Her eyes reflected her concern for me, and I nodded before walking in through the front door.

I threw myself down on the couch, and hit the play button on my answering machine. "This is Mr. Gold. I'm just making sure we are still on for tonight at seven o'clock. I'm making Italian, so bring your appetite, and wear something… nice… I will see you at seven, Miss Belle…"

I groaned and deleted the message. What a creeper! How the heck did he find out my home number? Oh yeah, he owns the town, so most likely he has a list of everyone in town's phone numbers.

I got up from the couch, and walked to the bathroom. I stripped my work clothes off, and stepped into the shower. I shampooed and conditioned my hair, and washed my body with some scented lime and coconut body wash.

I toweled off after I finished showering, and wrapped the towel around me protectively. I walked to my room, and searched for an outfit appropriate enough to wear for my date.

I groaned. Most of my clothes consisted of work clothes, and the only thing dressy enough for a date was the dress I had worn to my father's funeral. It was a solid black dress with a modestly cut neckline. I slid into it, and slipped on some black heels. I looked at myself in the mirror, and began to apply tan eye shadow with a hint of black liner to outline my blue eyes. I applied a light shade of pink lipstick, and decided to apply a little bit of mascara to my lashes. I glanced at the clock at my night table, and saw that it was six. I scrunched my hair, and then flipped on the TV in my bedroom before flouncing down on my bed.

"Vote for me, Regina Mills! As your current as well as prospective mayor, I will keep your taxes low, help out our schools, and fund for important things like our roads. A vote for me is a vote for the people of Storybrook. Everyone will win."

I rolled my eyes at Regina's political plug. I hated politics with a passion, and I had a good reason for it. It was politics that ultimately killed my father.

My father once was the governor of the great state of Maine. He used to travel with me a lot across the state when I was young, and I loved watching him speak at special events. After becoming governor, my father pressed to run for president of the United States. While on tour across the country, I was left at home to take care of myself.

One day, as I turned on the television, I watched in horror as a stranger opened fire at one of the rallies my father was speaking at, hitting him directly. Dad died instantly.

I never found out who killed my father. After seeing my father's murder over and over on the various news channels, and dreaming about his murder, I have never truly found solace. Losing a parent as young as thirteen years old is never easy, and it certainly never gets easier, even as an adult.

I wiped away a stray tear, and shook myself mentally. I shouldn't think about the past. I have to focus on getting past this stupid date.

I switched off the TV after finding nothing interesting, and decided that I would leave for Mr. Gold's house. I grabbed my purse, and made sure to grab some pepper spray in case of an emergency. I walked out of the front door, locking it behind me, and made my way to his house.

I was quite surprised to find that the intimidating, impatient customer from the Save Mart lived in a pink house. I chuckled to myself. "Yeah, you are such a badass with your pink little house," I snorted as I made my way up the front steps. I rang the doorbell, and looked around. The house looked dimly lit through the window, and soon I heard footsteps as the door opened.

"Ah, Miss Belle," said a slightly smirking Mr. Gold. "Here you are at last. And right on time too. I like a punctual woman."

I rolled my eyes as he put his hand on my back and guided me inside his home. "Eye rolling is not appreciated in my home, Miss French."

"How on earth do you know my last name? And how on earth did you get my phone number?" I asked curiously.

"I know a lot of things, Miss French," said Mr. Gold. "I'm the most powerful man in town. I can get information about anything I want at my beck and call."

"How… convenient," I said nervously as he pulled out my chair before I sat down at the dining room table. "Thank you."

"Quite welcome, dearie," said Mr. Gold. He handed me a cup of tea, and I noticed that there was a small crack in the lip. I shivered involuntarily. "What's the matter? You look a little pale, dearie."

"I just had a small feeling of déjà vu," I said as I put a shaky hand to my forehead.

"_You will serve me my tea here," said a mysterious looking man with green gold skin. The man wore a black shirt underneath a black leather vest with a spiked collar and matching pants. "You will bring me my meals here, and you will skin the children for their pelts!"_

_I gasped, and dropped the cup that I was holding nervously. "Y-you're not serious are you?" I asked timidly._

"_Just a quip, not serious," smiled the man as he sat in the great armchair at his extremely large dining table. He crossed his legs and looked at me curiously._

"_Oh no," I murmured sadly. _

"_What's the matter?" asked the man as he craned his neck to look at me._

_I sank down gracefully, my golden yellow gown billowing out around me and showing an ample amount of cleavage. "It's the cup… I-I've chipped it," I stammered as I picked up the cup and showed him the crack. "I'm really sorry. Really, I am!"_

"_It's just a cup," shrugged the strange, almost reptilian looking man. His eyes watched me, and his gaze made me even more nervous as I shakily put the chipped cup down on the table and poured the tea._

"Dearie, you really do not look well," said Mr. Gold as he put a hand on my forehead. I turned away from his touch and got up from my seat.

"I-I think I just need to use the bathroom," I said shakily.

"Second door down the hall on the right," said Mr. Gold gently.

I nodded, and headed to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I looked into the large oval bathroom mirror in front of me and saw that I was quite pale, and I felt clammy. I threw some cold water onto my face, and tried to calm myself down. "This is insane!" I whispered to myself. "How on earth am I seeing myself in some other life? It's absolutely crazy! And this-this man, Mr. Gold, he was this lizard-like mysterious man in this vision? God, I must be losing it…"

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Belle, are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine," I answered back. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," said Mr. Gold. "Supper is getting cold, dearie."

As soon as I heard his footsteps fade, I took a deep breath, and opened the bathroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Okay my dearies. So far, you have all been loving this, and I am proud to say I am the first to come up with this kind of AU. My idea for this story is to do a similar back and forth of fairy world and Storybrook. So, if you see italicized words, it's a flashback. And I figured it would be easier to write it in a narrative form and not from a point of view to make life easier for myself. To clarify for myself as well as for my wonderful readers, this story is set before Emma arrives, and Regina doesn't know about Belle and Rumplestilzkin's love for one another. More of that will be revealed later, I promise. I'm building anticipation, and I promise, although there is no smut in this update, it will be coming soon for those of you who love my smutty Rumbelle goodness. Lots of love! Joanne.

_The door to the cell opened by magic, and Belle was greeted by the light of a torch and her mystical captive, Rumplestilzkin. "Follow me," the magical man beckoned as the beautiful princess slowly got to her feet and began to walk behind him. "I've decided that it's been a while now, and well, I can't have my help living in a dungeon now can I?"_

_Belle had no words for him. For the past few weeks, she had been cleaning and cooking for the Dark One, and sleeping in the dungeons on the cold floor without even a blanket to keep warm. She held no contempt for Rumplestilzkin for that; she knew this was her price to pay for saving her people from invasion. Rumplestilzkin had warned her before she made that deal; all magic comes with a price. She took her pains in silence, and prayed to the gods that her suffering would be short lived._

_Rumplestilzkin continued. "I have seen how diligently you have been working for me, and to reward you for both your duty and loyalty, since you have yet to run away, I have upgraded you to a new room."_

_The magical imp chuckled devilishly as he opened one of the thousands of doors in his magnificent castle, and Belle's eyes widened. Her blue eyes roamed the room, unable to take in everything at once. A small gasp escaped her naturally red lips as she took in the numerous books that rested on the shelves braced on the walls. A large four poster bed stood in the middle of the room covered in the most luxurious silk sheets and the softest downy pillows. The room was Belle's dream._

"_I-I don't know what to say," Belle stammered. "Th-thank you, sir! Thank you so much!"_

_She hugged him around the middle, and his face contorted into surprise and shock. No one ever touched him, and hadn't for such a long time. Rumplestilzkin thought that he would hate human contact like this, but he slowly put his arms around the beautiful princess, patting her back. "You do know that this comes with a price, right dearie?"_

_Her arms dropped from around his waist as she pulled away to look into his eyes. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I have a little proposal for you dearie," said Rumplestilzkin, his black eyes glittering wildly._

I felt a little better as I sat down at the large dining table, and began to fiddle with my linen napkin. I felt a little uncomfortable using a linen napkin. I was so used to paper napkins, and always felt that linen napkins should only be used in decoration. I felt nervous that I would stain the beautiful white linen.

"I hope you are feeling much better," said Mr. Gold as he brought me a plate of chicken parmegian and pasta marinara. "I made all of this myself from scratch. Bon appetite."

I flashed him a smile, and cut into my chicken parm, and popped a small piece into my mouth. I felt like I had died and went to heaven. "Mmm," I sighed. "This is so good!"

"Thank you," said Mr. Gold as he gave me a warm smile. "It's an old family recipe."

"I could never cook something like this," I sighed as I wiped my mouth with my napkin. "I can cook basic things, but nothing fancy like this."

"It's simple, really," said Mr. Gold as he got up from his seat. He walked to the kitchen, and came back holding a card in his hand. "My great great grandfather's recipe. If you can follow directions, you can do anything."

I began to blush, and looked down at my half eaten plate. What he didn't know was that from time to time I burned even the simplest of cakes and brownies, and even with a recipe, I was bound to mess something up.

I finished my plate, and rose to help gather the dishes. "Oh, you don't need to help with that, dearie," said Mr. Gold.

"It's only right," I said as I pushed a stray curl away from my face. "I don't mind."

"Why don't you wait for me in the sitting room for me?" asked Mr. Gold. "I have a proposition to ask of you."

I felt goosebumps creep over my skin, but did as I was told. I sat down on the large sofa, and crossed my legs, waiting for Mr. Gold to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Okay dearies! I have left you in anticipation for the deals Rumple and Gold make. Hope I did not disappoint you! Love Joanne.

_"I know you are a princess, and not used to sleeping on the cold and hard cobbled floors of dungeons," said Rumplestilzkin with a chortle that bordered on maniac. "But I had to make sure that you, my little pet, know where your place is. And now that I am quite certain you won't kill me or even try, I'm going to make you a deal for your lovely little room." _

_With a high pitched giggle that was blatantly over the top, the magical fiend circled around the beauty before him, his hands tented and fingers wriggling in anticipation of her response. "What do you want of me?" asked Belle softly, nervousness dripping in her voice._

_"What I want is a memory," said the Dark One in a deep voice. He gently pushed a stray curl from the beauty's face as he continued. "Every day you are to give me a memory. Your happiest memory to be exact. In doing so, you will keep this room. Do we have a deal?"_

_"I give you my happiest memories?" asked Belle, confused. "H-how am I to give them to you?"_

_"Quite simple," smirked Rumplestilzkin. "You just project your memory to me, and I will bottle it up in this little vial." He waved the vial that he held in his hand. "And when you have finished, you may go at once to do anything you'd like to do."_

_"Sounds fairly simple," said Belle. "I'll agree to that."_

_"Good," smiled Rumplestilzkin. "And now, I would love for your first happy memory dearie."_

_Belle thought long and hard, and then when she had come up with a memory, she closed her eyes, and tried to project it to Rumplestilzkin. "Did it work?" asked Belle, eyes still shut in concentration._

_"Yes, it did," said the deal maker as he held the vial that now held within it blue swirling liquid triumphantly. "You may go enjoy your room now."_

_Rumplestilzkin walked out of the room, still holding the vial aloft as he studied its contents. He climbed the winding staircase to his private chambers, and locked the door behind him as he spilled the contents of Belle's memory onto the floor. With a sudden whirl of wind, Rumplestilzkin was thrust into the beauty's happy memory._

_He saw a very young Belle who couldn't have been older than three. Her hair had not yet grown to the luscious length she currently had, but it was cute and curly. Her blue eyes sparkled as she toddled up to her father, the great King Maurice. "I have a present for you, my Belle."_

_In the king's hands was a small chick. Belle's eyes grew wide as she held the chick in her own very small hands. "Cheep cheep cheep!" the toddling Belle cried as she petted the chick. Her face was the most beautiful, even as a very young child. He smiled at the memory, watching as she petted the chick lovingly. _

_The memory began to fade, and Rumplestilzkin returned to his tower. "Hmm…" the fiend pondered to himself. "If that is her happiest memory… there must be something wrong…"_

"Comfy?" asked Mr. Gold as he sat down next to me. I nodded, wringing my hands nervously. "I would like to ask you a few questions. And I want you to be honest with me."

"Oh… kay?" I said, wondering where this was going to lead.

"Do you feel overwhelmed?" Mr. Gold asked. "And wish that there was someone who could just take control of every aspect of your life?"

I raised my eyebrow. "At times," I said slowly. "Especially when the rent is due."

"Do you wish to end the misery of having to work hard, to make tough decisions, and to just be?"

"Where are you going with this?" I asked, scooting away from him a few inches to look into his eyes.

"I want you to be my submissive," said Mr. Gold, seriously.

"Hold the phone," I said as I got up from my seat. "Are we talking about S&M?! Because I don't do those things! The whole kinky whips and chains and paddles aren't my thing."

"That's not quite what I had in mind," said Mr. Gold as he rose from his seat. He touched my arm, and pulled me towards him to look into his eyes. I was inches away from him. I could smell his masculine cologne, musky and woody. "What I had in mind is that you give yourself over to me, and let me control everything. What you eat, paying the bills, washing your clothes, your salon appointments, everything you have to deal with on a daily basis, you will let me handle. If you just sign my contract saying that you will not divulge any information said about our agreement or anything spoken between us or what we have done to anyone, we can get down to business. Do we have an accord?"

I didn't know what to say. Having everything controlled and just being submissive in every aspect of my life scared me. I was curious as to how much control I was willing to let this strange man have over me. "Is it possible to have like, oh I don't know, a trial period? To see if I like having someone control me."

"That seems reasonable," sighed Mr. Gold as he walked over to the counter and took out a file from his black briefcase. "I will give you this to look over. Starting now, we will be operating as if I am your dominant and you are my submissive. Failure to the rules will result in consequences. Read them carefully."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I am trying to not make this dirty or even raunchy, but it is a story based on an erotica. So, the smut will be coming soon. None in this update. I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you are all well. Love, Joanne.

**As a submissive you will be subjected to the following rules:**

**The dominant will give you a salary to spend however which way you like. From now on, you will no longer be paying rent or bills. **

**The dominant will be supplying all grocery, clothing, entertainment, and other supplies that the submissive may need as he sees fit.**

**You as the submissive will obey all commands unless strictly outlined in the contract that it is a "hard" task.**

**You will come up with a safe word in case that there comes a point where you reach a "hard" task.**

**You will speak to no one about the orders of the dominant, the experiences you go through with the dominant, or anything regarding your relationship with the dominant. Failure to comply will lead to drastic consequences.**

**You will shower regularly, and you will be kept groomed in all bodily aspects.**

**Should any questions or comments arise, or rule changes or additions, please make note here:**

**Signature:_**

**Mr. Gold**

There were so many pages in his damned contract, but I turned to gaze at the rules. Hmm, I could get used to someone spending money on me. I was curious as to how far I was willing to go, and what the heck was a "hard" task?

"So, how are you feeling about this so far?" asked Mr. Gold. "In essence, should you sign, this contract will legally bind you to me. You will follow all of my orders unless it is a hard task, in which you will tell me with the safe word. That is the only time I will ever let you have control. It is my ultimate desire to have control, but not at the cost of rendering you uncomfortable or in pain. That's not my intent. My every intent is to keep both of us VERY satisfied."

I shivered even though the room was comfortably warm. "So, basically you want to control my life," I said slowly. "Would this mean I would have to quit my job?"

"More than likely if you sign the contract," said Mr. Gold. He gave me a small smile. "Would you like to demonstrate what I expect from you with me?"

I nodded nervously, and he took my hand. I felt something akin to a lightning bolt shoot up my arm as our hands touched, and I cried out.

_The beauty lived in constant fear of invasion. Avonlea's armed forces were strong, but they could only hold off so many ogres for so long. "My lady, do not fear," Sir Gaston whispered tenderly to his soon to be bride. "I will not let them near you."_

"_You are very gallant," said Belle with a polite smile. She felt no feelings for her soon to be husband, it was an arranged marriage that was set up by her father once she had grown into womanhood. She walked towards her father, who sat on his throne. The ermined King Maurice sat there, dressed in noble purple robes and a golden ornate crown. Belle's gold ruffled dress billowed around her as she knelt at her father's feet._

"_Damn!" her father cursed as he pounded his fist on the armrest of his throne. "The kingdom to the north has fallen! It will not be too long before Avonlea falls next!"_

_King Maurice's already lined and aged face looked more tiresome and worried than ever. "Is there nothing that we can do?" the beauty asked her father, taking his hand in hers. "There must be a way…"_

"_A way to defeat an infinite amount of ogres?" asked Sir Gaston. "Our men can fight, but we will never be able to defeat them."_

"_Gods, if only there was a way!" the King covered his face with his hands, and the beauty stood up, and tried her best to comfort her father, the last living relative she had._

"_There is!" said a strange voice. The King and his Princess daughter stood and turned to the curiously dressed man who had just appeared and spoken. _

"_Who are you?" asked King Maurice wearily._

"_The answer to your prayers!" chortled the imp gleefully. "Rumplestilzkin, at your service." _

"_Y-you can save our people, and our kingdom?" trembled Belle._

"_Yes, I can dearie," said the Dark One in a deep and dark voice. "For a price."_

"_Name it," said the King impatiently._

"_Her," said Rumplestilzkin as he pointed at the beautiful Princess Belle._

"_The lady is engaged," said Sir Gaston, stepping in front of Belle protectively. It was almost as if the knight expected the beastly creature to take her and ravish her before his very eyes. _

"_Did I ASK if the lady was engaged?" said the Deal Maker as he stepped towards Sir Gaston. "I'm not looking for 'love!'" The last word he spat out as if it was a disgusting taste in his mouth. "I'm looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate."_

_He tented his fingers, peering at the haggard King, waiting for his response. "Your services are not needed here," sighed the weary King Maurice. "Go."_

_The imp sighed heavily to himself. Sir Gaston pushed Belle out of Rumplestilzkin's range, stepping protectively in front of her. The beauty had had enough. She wasn't some rag doll that could be pushed around. There was a kingdom, and more importantly, lives at stake. Her father was sparing her, and in doing so, letting his whole kingdom and the lives of countless people perish. She wasn't going to let it stand, not for a long shot._

"_WAIT!" Belle cried. The magical imp paused mid step, then twirled on his heel to face the beauty. Her heels clacked against the marble floor as she walked towards Rumplestilzkin, and looked into his cold, reptilian eyes. "I will go with you."_

"_Belle!"_

"_Belle, no!"_

"_It's forever dearie," smirked the Dark One._

"_Please, papa," Belle sighed as she turned towards King Maurice. "No one decides my fate but me. I cannot let our people die if I can change things." _

"_I cannot let my only child, my daughter go away with that- that beast!"_

_The "beast" gasped at the King's words, feigning hurt and shock. Belle took in the so called beast as she set her blue eyes on him. From his head to his pointy toed shoes, Rumplestilzkin was a creature of intrigue. He wore a dragon skin vest with a spikey collar over a black long sleeved shirt and black tight leather pants. The imp exuded mystery, intrigue, and danger._

"_I will go with you," said Belle, a hint of finality in her voice. "Forever."_

"_DEAL!" cackled the Deal Maker joyfully._

"_NO!" cried King Maurice. Belle ran to her father's side, and hugged the sobbing King._

"_I will be alright," said Belle as she looked into her father's tear strewn face. "It's for the best."_

"_There's nothing you can do now," said Rumplestilzkin as he put a hand on the beauty's shoulder. "The deal has been struck. Come along now, dearie."_

_And with that, the beast took the beauty's arm, taking her away from her kingdom forever._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I am so sorry for posting this so darn late. I know I've kept you all at the corner of your seats for far too long. Here is the new update. I do hope you like it. Love Joanne.

"Are you alright?" asked Mr. Gold. "You seem… perturbed?"

"I'll be okay," I sighed. Mr. Gold led me to a closed door, and rested his hand on the handle.

"I want to warn you first," said Mr. Gold in a serious voice. "I respect boundaries, and I am not going to push you to do something you do not want to do."

"I understand," I said nervously, wondering what in God's name was behind the door. Blow up dolls? A table with bonds for feet and hands?

The door opened, and my eyes widened. In the middle of the room was an enormous four poster bed that looked quite comfortable. It was covered with a black comforter and matching black and white pillows. Silky black curtains lined the four poster bed, giving off an air of darkness and temptation. At the foot of the bed was a black yoga mat, and off to the side was an open closet. It was filled with different types of blindfolds and handcuffs. I bit my lip as I looked at the swing that sat immobile across the adjacent side of the room, and my heart began to race with anticipation of what was to come. I was both nervous and eager to get started.

"Come," said Mr. Gold as he gestured me to follow him. "This is what I will have you usually do. Kneel down on the mat and stay there until I instruct you otherwise."

I knelt down, feeling quite vulnerable, and was surprised to find the mat was very comfortable. It was made out of a body conforming agent that was soft to the touch, and kept me still. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked quietly.

"Sh," said Mr. Gold. Before I knew it, he had put a velvet blindfold over my eyes, and I felt more vulnerable than ever. "What I want you to do is just feel. Don't speak. Don't think. Just feel."

I closed my mouth and wondered what the heck he was going on about. "Give me your hand."

Shakily, I offered it to him. Warm breath met my palm as he seductively kissed it, leading a hot trail down to my left wrist and arm. My heart thundered in my chest as he kissed down my opposite arm. He hovered over my right wrist, his thumb caressing my pulse point. "You're trembling, dearie."

I bit my bottom lip nervously and nodded once in agreement. "Your biting your lip," said Mr. Gold seductively in my ear. "It's driving me crazy."

I blushed as he took my hand and kissed my palm. My hand caressed stubble, my thumb gently skimming over his contrasting soft lips. "Miss Belle," breathed Mr. Gold. He took off my blindfold, and helped me up off of the floor. "Would you like to continue?"

"Y-y-yes please," I stammered nervously. I blushed again, and looked down at my feet.

"You don't ever look down," said Mr. Gold quietly. Gently, he curled his finger, and lifted my chin to look at me. "You are the daughter of a governor. You should not look down at your feet."

_Rumplestilzkin decided to not pursue Belle and her odd memory that she had given him. From that moment on, she had not given him anything too terribly interesting. A moment where she picked apples in autumn, a birthday in which she received her first horse, her first jewel necklace. It was nothing to him. _

_It was strange though, thought the beastly Dark One to himself, Belle had become more appreciative since he had given her her own room. She had become more dedicated in her chores, and smiled more often. _

_But then, one day, Belle gave him a memory that startled him._

_He fell through the dark wisps of memory, and realized with a sudden jolt, that he was looking at a memory of him and Belle._

"_**Have you always been alone, Rumplestilzkin?" asked Belle to the Dark One as she sat on the windowsill with her book while he spun at his wheel. **_

"_**For a very long time," said Rumplestilzkin. He watched as the wheel spun, making him forget the pain and heartache.**_

"_**You must have planned to have me come here then," said Belle softly. "I mean, you must have been terribly lonely, all alone in a large empty castle. I mean, anyone would be lonely."**_

_**There was an uncomfortable silence between them. "Why do you spin so much?"**_

"_**It's relaxing," said Rumplestilzkin. "Would you like to try?"**_

_**Belle got up gracefully and walked over towards Rumplestilzkin. He stood up, and gently sat her down on the small seat before the spinning wheel. "Now, your hands need to feed the straw through here," said Rumplestilzkin as he guided her hands. "Careful, we don't want to tangle the gold thread at the end."**_

"_**Yes," nodded Belle. She spun the wheel carefully, and soon, gold thread appeared at the end. "I did it!" She smiled brightly at Rumplestilzkin.**_

_Then the image began to warp and fade, and soon the two were in Belle's new bedroom. Belle lay there naked before the Dark One, like a sacrificial beautiful virgin to sate a ravenous, lustful beast. Rumplestilzkin watched with wide eyes as he saw himself kissing the beauty, and running his hands all over her body. "That never happened," thought the Dark One as he watched as a vision of himself making passionate love to Belle. The sounds of their lovemaking, like a euphonious orchestra, made his blood run hot, feeding the growing bulge in his tight black leather pants. He felt strange, like he was a voyeur, yet not. _

_The vision shifted again, and Rumplestilzkin cursed. "Oh gods!" moaned Belle as she lay back in her bed. Rumplestilzkin's jaw dropped to the floor. The beauty was alone in her new accommodations, and, currently, pleasuring herself. Her breaths came in quick pants as Rumplestilzkin continued to watch her. "Oh gods, yes! Oh gods, Rumplestilzkin!"_

_The Dark One paused after hearing his name mingled with her coos of pleasure. _

With the snap of his fingers, Rumplestilzkin was teleported back into his tower. "So," he said to himself with a small smile. "The princess desires me…" He chuckled to himself, a sound that wasn't his usual high pitched chortle or sarcastic snicker. "Oh, dearie me. What ever am I going to do now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I have been getting quite a lot of love for this story, and I know you have been clamoring for this update. Thank you especially to juju0268 who has been pushing me for this update, and for all the support and love she has been giving me since I started writing Once Upon A Time fan fiction on this site. You are the best dearie! Readers, oh my fabulous readers, I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you are all well. Love, Joanne.

"I-It's kind of late," I gasped as the clock by the bed glowed 10:55pm. "I-I have work tomorrow really early."

Mr. Gold sighed, and shook his head in understanding. "I'm sure we shall meet again, Miss French." He took my hand in his, and raised it to his lips. I chuckled demurely, and walked with him towards the front door of his house.

"It's been a pleasure," said Mr. Gold, emphasizing the last word with a slight roll on the r. "Don't forget to look over the contract backwards and forwards. Here's my card if you would like to give me a call."

"Thank you," I said with a small smile. I walked back home, and wondered to myself what in the world I had gotten myself into.

The next two days followed uneventfully. I hadn't seen or heard from Mr. Gold, and I wasn't going to contact him. I stocked tissue boxes in a display pyramid for Mr. Clark, a mindless, boring task that gave me something to do while we didn't have any customers. I wondered what it would be like to give in to Mr. Gold, and have him control every aspect of my life.

I didn't exactly hate being a cashier at the Save Mart, but it wasn't the greatest job in the world. It would be nice not having to work and bust my ass trying to make money. Maybe I could get used to being pampered and catered to.

I thought of Mr. Gold, and his seductive kisses from two nights ago. I shivered with delight at the memory, and a soft moan escaped from my lips. To have a man, especially a man with experience on how to please women… I could DEFINITELY get used to that.

"I'm a grown woman," I said to the cardboard cut out of a man blowing his nose into a tissue. "I'm a woman with needs, and by golly, I can do what I want!"

"So I take that as an acceptance to my proposal?"

I shouted, and threw several boxes of tissues into the air, knocking over the display I had so tediously been creating. "Damn it!" I cursed. "You made me wreck the display! You scared me! Why on earth did you do that? It's like you came out of thin air!"

"I'm a mysterious, magical man," grinned Mr. Gold as he wriggled his fingers.

_Breakfast the next day after Belle had given him the erotic memory/dream was quite normal despite the Dark One's nervousness about it. It seemed to him that the beauty before him who had just set his tea, biscuits, and eggs had no idea what she had given him._

_Like the humorous little imp he was, he decided to slowly divulge his secret finding. "I quite enjoyed your little memory last night."_

_Belle smiled, looking up at him through thick, lustrous eyelashes. "I-I would have given you that memory as my favorite, but, seeing as that happened much later on…"_

"_And why would you mark that as a good and happy memory?" asked the Dark One curiously. "An evil Beast teaching a beautiful maiden how to spin? Not the most interesting or notable thing in the world."_

"_It meant something to me," said Belle softly with a small flush filling her cheeks. "I enjoyed learning how to spin. It made me happy how you were nice enough to teach me. Being closer to you, it's nice…"_

_Her face now turned crimson, and she lowered her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I've said too much."_

_Rumplestilzkin looked back at her as he chewed his biscuit covered in raspberry jam. "Do you remember doing anything else that day?" pursued Rumplestilzkin with a small, knowing smile. _

"_Nothing to my knowledge," said Belle as she smoothed her skirt. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Because," said the Dark One slowly. "Any memory you give me reveals everything you remember about that day. Dreams, fantasies, encounters. I see them all."_

_A pale pink blush bloomed about her beautiful cheeks as the princess looked down at her feet. Her hands shook as she reached for the tea kettle to pour herself a cup of tea. She focused on the amber liquid, noticing as it swirled and changed when she added milk, the small curls of steam as it rose from the hot tea. "What are you trying to say?" Belle asked quietly._

"_What you gave me was partly a FALSE memory, dearie," said Rumplestilzkin. "Oh yes, I saw your little fantasy. You and I…" He chortled to himself. "The idea of us together, our bodies entwined in the passionate heat of lovemaking, you must be deluded, dearie!"_

_Belle bowed her head, hiding her reddening face behind curtains of curls. She stirred her tea slowly, concentrating on the intricate craftsmanship and detail of the spoon's handle._

"_You must be addled with or just demented if you'd ever think that could possibly happen!" said Rumplestilzkin. "Me, a beast, making LOVE?! It's unheard of! And to top it all off-" He paused, waiting to drop the biggest bombshell on top of her. "You PLEASURED yourself with such thoughts of me!"_

_CRASH! The tea cup in Belle's hands fell to the floor. Tea spilled on her dress, which, thankfully, was made from a thick cloth so it did not burn her. She muttered curses under her breath as she picked up her cup, which looked like nothing had happened to it, thankfully, until she realized that there was a small fracture in the lip of the cup. _

"_I'm sorry for my clumsiness," Belle said, on the near verge of tears. "I've chipped your cup. Please, it's not completely broken."_

"_That's of little importance," said Rumplestilzkin as she set her cup down on the table gently. "It's just a cup. I have thousands. What I want to know is what is going on in that pretty little head of yours. What possessed you to choose that memory, and do such, ah, scandalous things?"_

_Belle continued to stand near the table, looking at her feet as her master got up from his chair, and circled around her. "What's wrong dearie? Cat got your tongue?" The imp chortled at his little joke, which only made her more uncomfortable._

"_I was not addled," she said softly, almost inaudibly. "I don't know what that was, and I'm sorry it has caused such events."_

"_Oh, dearie, dearie me," tutted Rumplestilzkin. "What ever am I going to do with my little Belle?"_

"_How about I make you another deal," chirruped the beauty. Rumplestilzkin froze, then pivoted to look at her. Her eyes shone with tears. "In replace of my happy memories, how about I show you some of my darkest ones?"_

"_What does a princess like you know about darkness?" scoffed Rumplestilzkin._

"_Is it a deal or not?" asked Belle sharply, finally regaining her courage._

_Rumplestilzkin scratched his chin. "Deal."_

"Magic?" I scoffed at his superfluousness. "There's no such thing."

"Really, Uncle Vernon?" smirked Mr. Gold. "You can deny it all you want, but magic exists. It's in our very blood and veins. It is the life force that pumps through our bodies and allows us to live."

"I am not Harry Potter's fat uncle thank you very much," I said with a roll of my eyes. "And I guess when you put it that way, maybe there is magic in the world."

Mr. Gold's eyes glimmered for a second. "So, are you going to accept my proposal, Miss French?"

"If I were to follow through, you would need to let me leave two weeks' notice to Mr. Clark," I said in a hushed voice. "It's not going to go over well if I just up and leave."

"Please," scoffed Mr. Gold. "You have no need of worrying about anything anymore."

"I can't just leave him with no one to cover for my shift," I said as I rubbed my forehead. A tension headache was beginning to throb right above my eyes. "I wouldn't want to screw him over."

"Your kindness to such a bumbling, snotball like him is unnecessary," said Mr. Gold. "If anything happens, you call me, and I will fix the situation."

"Please, let me just do things my way," I begged quietly. "Just let me do this, and then I will let you take control of everything."

Mr. Gold sighed, then threw his hands up in the air frustratedly. "Fine. Give him your two weeks soon. And while we await for those two weeks to pass, I suggest we continue our trial period. I would like to invite you to my dance class tomorrow night at seven. We are focusing on the salsa, meringue, and lambada, and I would love for you to accompany me and be my dance partner."

"I-I," my words would not form. "I can't. I have two left feet. I don't really dance, and I will just make a fool of myself."

"I won't let anyone laugh at you," said Mr. Gold as he gently touched my cheek. I jumped and turned away from his touch. "What is it?"

"I just can't, I'm sorry," I said, as I began to fix the display hurriedly. "Let's just drop it, okay?"

"What's wrong with a little dancing?" asked Mr. Gold.

"JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT IT, DAMN IT!" I shouted. My eyes widened at the look of shock on Mr. Gold's face. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Please forgive me, but there are some things that I just can't talk about. Despite everything you think you know about me from my dad's stint as governor, you have no idea of the horrors I've been through."

"An angel face like you went through dark times?" asked Mr. Gold.

"You wouldn't believe half of the things I've been through," said Belle wearily.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Stayed up a bit later than I wanted to. I worked hard on this, and I hope you love it. I backed myself into a corner, and I finally got myself out, thank goodness. I hope you are all well. Love, Joanne.

_Rumplestilzkin watched as Belle stormed out of the room. He sighed, and brushed the hair away from his face. "Wait!" said Belle as she walked back into the room. Her face was reddish and blotchy, tears still streaming. "You can have this memory. This one is my worst memory ever. I owe you one of my darkest memories."_

_An inky black projectile flew into Rumplestilzkin's hand, and he quickly bottled and corked it for viewing later. Belle stormed out of the room, and a small, miniscule part of the Dark One yearned to chase after her to comfort her, but he did not. Showing any tenderness towards her would continue to fuel her fantasy, the imp thought. No one could love him, or even want to touch him or even BE with him that way._

_He opened the vial, and instantly, the blackness overtook him. He spun violently, until finally settling on cold stone floor. He looked around and saw a filthy looking Belle lying on the floor in a tattered dress. She had a nasty looking bruise on her arm and legs, and a nasty looking handprint across her face. The Dark One jumped as the cell door opened, slamming against the moldy stones that oozed slime and God knows what violently with a BANG!_

"_GET UP!" barked a dark haired man in a black hood and brown pants and matching boots. When Belle made a sound, a cross between a groan and a whimper, the man strode quickly into her cell, and picked her up by her neck. "WHEN I SAY GET UP, YOU FUCKING GET UP, WHORE!"_

_Belle choked and gasped, the tips of her toes just barely brushing the stone floor. "You are a weak, pathetic princess." She cried out as he released his hold on her, and she fell to the floor, coughing and rubbing her neck. Belle moved a dirty strand of hair away, and Rumplestilzkin saw the angry red finger marks that were slowly but surely turning into bruises. His stomach dropped as he continued to watch._

"_Let's try this again," hissed Belle's abuser. "GET UP!"_

_Belle quickly got to her feet, stumbling like a newly born foal. "Much better. I promise, your pain will all be worth it, my sweet."_

"_G-gaston," rasped Belle as his hand snaked around her waist. "You know we can't… I have to remain chaste until we're married."_

"_Oh that old law," scoffed Gaston as his hand slowly moved under her dress. "It's a shame you insist on staying a virgin. It's quite pathetic if you ask me."_

"_P-please," whimpered Belle. "Please stop."_

"_Oh, if only I could just take you right now," growled Gaston. "I wouldn't care if the rats crawled all over us, I'd fuck you right here, right now."_

"_Please STOP!" sobbed Belle._

"_ENOUGH!" cried Rumplestilzkin as he snapped his fingers. The Dark One had seen enough, and now he was contemplating what he was going to do next with this new found information._

Mr. Gold looked around online for chorophobia, and some of the causes for the fear of dancing. "What in the world could possibly make her hate dancing?" said Gold to his computer screen. He began to look deeper into the situation, pulling up Belle's online file. "Nothing out of sorts. No psychological problems noted… Was she making up an excuse?"

Just before he closed the screen, a file caught his eye. "A police report?" questioned the pawn broker. He clicked the file, and his eyes widened as he read.

Ms. Belle French, filing a molestation charge against one Mr. Gaston Favre.

Ms. French frequented her dance class at _The Glass Slipper_ on October 13th, 2004.

Mr. Favre, who was Ms. French's dance instructor, presided over the class that day. Ms. French claims that after all of the students had left class, that Mr. Favre blocked her from leaving the premises. Mr. Favre propositioned her, and when Ms. French declined, he forcibly, in Ms. French's words, "groped her breasts and tried to stick his hand down her pants."

"The bastard!" growled Mr. Gold as he slammed his fist down on the counter. "No wonder she has nightmares of dancing! I should have done more research on her! I'm such an imbecile!"

. . .

I sat at home, reading my book. I didn't want to think about my conversation with Mr. Gold. The memories of Monsieur Favre, my former dance instructor, still haunted me. I did partly lie to Gold. I was a great dancer. Problem was, my anxiety after what Monsieur Gaston did to me caused me to develop a fear of dancing. So, after that horrific incident, I vowed never to dance again.

Dancing, to me, was a reminder of Gaston's sexual harassment. Dancing, especially with a partner, was a sexual thing. One had to make a connection with their partner, and it was important to be able to be sexy and feel the rhythm of the music. I wanted no such part in any of that. It brought back my old fear, all of the memories that haunted my dreams and thoughts.

Suddenly, my cell phone pinged. I jumped, and checked my phone. I sighed. It was Mr. Gold.

**I am sorry for offending you and hurting you. It was not my intention. I do wish you would come with me as my dancing partner. I promise, I will not let harm come to you. It is in my contract, whether signed or not, to make sure you are safe at all times.**

I sighed and texted him back.

**It's okay, you didn't know. And I am considering going with you, but as an observer.**

Instantly, I received a follow-up text.

**I look forward to going with you, and possibly getting the chance to dance with you, if you change your mind that is.**

"I doubt I will change my mind," I sighed as I set my phone down.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Lot of stress and bullshit going on in my life. Finally got around to updating. Sorry my dearies. I hope you are all well. Love, Joanne.

The doorbell rang, and sure enough, I opened the door to find Mr. Gold at my front door. He was dressed in an expensive looking black suit with a red and black striped tie. He gave me a small smile, and looked me over, his eyes roaming up and down my body. It made me blush, and I looked down at my feet ashamed at my attire. I wore a white tank top and a matching long peasant skirt.

"I didn't think it was formal wear," I said quietly. "I don't think I want to go. I'll be too embarrassed."

"You look beautiful," said Mr. Gold as he revealed the rose he had hidden behind his back. I gasped softly as he took out his pocket knife and trimmed the long stem before gently placing the flower in my hair. "I would be happy to bring you to my dance class. You could be wearing a clown costume and I'd still take you."

I rolled my eyes. "I sincerely doubt that," I said as I grabbed my purse before locking the door behind me.

"Oh, Miss French," inhaled Mr. Gold. "That eye rolling is something I will be striving to correct. It's quite disrespectful, but yet, it makes me quite… ah, enticed…"

I blushed crimson, and decided to change the subject. "Where are we going?"

"The place is called _The Twelve Dancing Princesses_," said Mr. Gold. "It's not too far."

He opened the passenger side door of his Grand Marquis. "Thank you," I said with a small smile. _Wow, does this guy drive an old man's car!_

"You're quite welcome," said Mr. Gold as he got in, and began to drive. "It's quite a shame that chivalry is a dying tradition and ideal, but I still like to uphold to it."

"What a nice place," I said as he parked his car in the parking lot of the dance studio. "I'm still not going to dance with you though."

"Stubborn as well as beautiful," smiled Mr. Gold as he took my hand after helping me out of the car. "That's another thing I will soon hope to change, if you decide to take my offer dearie."

I took a deep breath as he opened the door for me, and I walked inside.

"Ah, Senor Gold!" exclaimed a woman with long dark hair, dark glittering eyes, and tan skin. "And who is this bonita senorita?"

"My date tonight," said Mr. Gold with what looked more like a grimace than smile. "She's just going to observe our class."

"Oh," pouted the woman. "She looks like she could out dance you. I see a dancer's legs hidden beneath that skirt of hers…"

"Rosalita, we will not push anyone to do anything they do not want to do," said Mr. Gold with a hint of subdued anger and finality in his voice. He turned to look at me, and gave me a smile. "I'm going to go stretch for a bit. Why don't you take a seat over to the side."

I watched as other students began to file into the dance studio, and soon, Mr. Gold vanished from my sight. I took in the other dancers, and their exotic clothes. One woman with red highlights in her long brown hair had a black and red ruffled dress and matching black heeled dance shoes. She and her partner, who wore a red dress shirt that was unbuttoned several buttons to reveal an ample amount of dark chest hair rehearsed their dance moves. The man twirled the red haired vixen before pulling her in close, pulling her left leg up seductively before resting his hand on the curve of her ample bottom.

I blushed, feeling very much like a voyeur. I felt so uncomfortable watching two people who seemed to have such a connection dance like that. Then, the woman called Rosalita ordered everyone's attention to her at the front of the room. "Welcome!" she said as she clapped her hands. She smiled as she looked at each and every one of her students with pride and love. "Welcome once again to class. I am glad to see each and every one of you, and of course, our guest tonight, Miss-?"

"Belle," I said, standing up and giving everyone a small wave.

"Belle," smiled the woman. "Well, we will all make her feel very welcome here. Last class, we had a little bit of difficulty with some of the new moves I introduced. I completely understand the problem, and I will help you and break it down for those of you who are struggling with the lambada."

I stared at my feet, embarrassed. Of course, they had to work on the forbidden dance right now.

"Mr. Gold?" asked Rosalita. "Would you like to demonstrate the technique with me?"

I watched with a mixture of horror and fascination as he walked calmly up to the front of the room. "First, you must hold no fear in order to do this properly. One must know their partner intimately. Lock eyes, like I am right now, with your partner. I want you to be able to tell me his or her eye color. Gentlemen, you will position yourself like Gold here, and ladies, you will stand near his right leg. Now, when you move ladies, you will be at your left side, straddling his leg."

I grimaced as Rosalita positioned herself erotically too close to Mr. Gold, mere inches away from looking like they were about to fuck with their clothes on. "Now, if you are not with the right partner, as I can feel right now, you will know it. The other person will be rigid, there will be no connection. And in this case-"

Rosalita gently moved Mr. Gold out of her way, and walked straight over to me. She took my hand, and pulled me out of my seat, and before I knew it, I was walking straight over to Mr. Gold. His eyes widened as Rosalita positioned us, putting his hand tantalizingly close to my butt and his other hand on my shoulder. She inched me closer to his body, so that I was physically pressed against his warm body.

"Now," sighed Rosalita. "This is a bit awkward looking, but with a little music and a little movement, this will demonstrate exactly what I am trying to tell you."

Rosalita walked over to her large stereo, and Give It Up by Shakira began to play. "Just follow my lead," whispered Mr. Gold into my ear. I took a deep breath, and let Mr. Gold lead me through the seductive dance as Shakira's exotic and beautiful voice washed over us.

"_Princess!" bellowed Rumplestilzkin as he flung open the doors to her room. The beauty had been keeping up with the chores he ordered her to do as well as her deal to send him her worst memories. He had seen too much, and Rumplestilzkin was starting to slowly feel for the girl, but he couldn't reveal his love for her. "It is time you get out of your bedroom and do something constructive besides mope about my Dark Castle!"_

_Belle, who was curled up in a little ball on the great four poster bed, did not move a muscle. She had been laying there for a few minutes after finishing up her chores, not wanting to see her master. She was ashamed that he had seen her fantasizing about him, and what once was private now no longer was. Belle tried to bury her thoughts of Rumplestilzkin, clearing her mind of all the silly fantasies she had of him. She wished she could just leave the castle forever, and never have to face a confrontation with the Dark One ever again._

"_You look dreadful," said Rumplestilzkin. He snapped his fingers. "Get up, we are going for a walk outside. The weather is lovely, and the flowers are all in bloom."_

"_I don't want to," sighed Belle. "I will not be ordered like a dog, snapped at to do your bidding."_

"_Would you please accompany me?" asked Rumplestilzkin, his hand rubbing at his temple._

_Belle did not say a word for several minutes, then, slowly, she got up from her bed, and walked out of the room. Rumplestilzkin followed her wordlessly out of the castle and onto the grounds. She looked down at her feet as she walked, and he struggled to make conversation with her. "Please say something!" sighed Rumplestilzkin frustratedly. "My gods, you are unbelievable!"_

"_And you aren't?" asked Belle, finally turning to look him in his eyes. "You made me feel terrible! You laughed at my memory, and then practically called me a dirty whore! What did you expect me to do? Smile and be a happy little servant?"_

_Rumplestilzkin was speechless. "You can make me do a lot of things, Rumplestilzkin, but if you expect me to put on a big smile and PRETEND to enjoy my stay here in the Dark Castle, you have another thing coming to you. I hope you are happy now."_

"_Belle, listen to me," said Rumplestilzkin._

"_No," cried Belle as tears started to fall down her face. They stopped walking, and she turned to look at him. "This was supposed to help me get away from my wretched life as that barbarian's future wife. I didn't know you would also make my life miserable."_

"_Stop, please Belle," pleaded the Dark One. "That was not my intention."_

"_But you hurt me anyway," sniffled Belle. "Just let me go."_

"_I can't, dearie, we had a deal."_

"_Break it."_

"_Couldn't if I tried."_

"_And why not?!" shrieked Belle emotionally._

"_Because-" said Rumplestilzkin. "I need you."_

"_You don't need me to dust trinkets and furniture," scoffed Belle. "You are a magical being, who can magic the whole place clean at your whim."_

"_I am ALONE Belle," said Rumplestilzkin. "And I hate to break it to you princess, but you're not the only one who has dealt with pain and suffering. You're not the only one who gets dealt a shitty hand. And if I have to see and hear you bitch about your fucked up life one more time, I'm going to-"_

_And with that, Rumplestilzkin pulled Belle into a passionate kiss. _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: The stress has been so overwhelming, and now with Hurricane Sandy battering the east coast, I have finally had the time to write. Class has been canceled Monday and Tuesday, so if I have power, you may see an update. If not, I hope this will tide you over. I am praying for all of us on the east coast so that the storm passes with no real damage or injuries. You all have my love and well wishes. Stay safe, wherever you all are. Love, Joanne.

_**You can have it all. Anything you want you can make it yours. Anything you want in the world, anything you want in the world. Give it up to me. Nothing too big or small. Anything you want you can make it yours. Anything you want in the world, anything you want in the world. Give it up to me. What you get is exactly what you give. Never really know until you try. We're so ahead of this. Got this she wolf appetite that keeps me up all night. You know the way it works. Don't be afraid to ask. Aim high when the target is low. FYI, I am ready to go. People say men are just like kids. Never saw a kid behave like this. What you give is exactly what you receive, so put me in a cage and lock me away, and I'll play the games that you want me to play.**_

His hips pressed against mine as our bodies moved rhythmically to the song. I matched his passion by grinding against him as he took me through the steps of the dance. Teasingly, he dropped his hands to my lower back, tilting me gently back before bringing me back up. I hitched my leg up, and he twirled me several times before bringing us into a final seductive pose.

"My my my," smiled Rosalita. "Now that was quite a dance! THIS is how I want EVERYONE to dance!"

I nervously eased myself out of Mr. Gold's arms, and bowed politely as the other dancers applauded us. "Now, I will put on some light music, and everyone will be practicing the dance moves from last class. I better see some improvement, people!"

Rosalita winked at Mr. Gold and I, and began to walk around as she observed the dancing couples. "Would you like to dance again, dearie?" asked Mr. Gold. "I am sorry for Rosalita pushing you to dance. She shouldn't have done that."

"No," I said with a small smile. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. And I would be honored to dance with you again."

"What changed your mind, I mean besides being thrust into my arms and ordered to dance?" smirked Mr. Gold.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I just felt this… connection between us. It's strange, but you make me feel… at ease."

"My only wish, Miss French," said Mr. Gold in a seductive, soft voice in my ear. "Is to make you feel pleasured and comfortable."

. . .

"_Rumplestilzkin?" said Belle as he pulled away from her soft lips._

"_Belle," said Rumplestilzkin softly. "I-"_

_But before he could speak, Belle's lips had crashed onto his as she wrapped her arms around him. The Dark One was astounded that this beautiful former princess was currently entangling her hands into his mangy and matted wavy brown hair. "I want you…"_

"_You don't want me," said Rumplestilzkin quietly. "Let's forget this ever happened."_

"_What if I don't want to forget?" asked Belle softly. His heart skipped a beat as he turned to face her. "What if I said that kissing you was next to heaven for me?"_

"_I'm afraid you don't know much about heaven then," said Rumplestilzkin as he began to walk back up to the castle._

"_You can't deny that you felt something," said Belle, running to catch up with the deal maker. "I felt something-"_

"_Dearie," smirked Rumplestilzkin. "I can't help it that you, ah, __**aroused**__ many feelings in me."_

"_You!" cried Belle as she blushed and playfully hit him. "You are the strangest man I have ever met."_

"_And you, dearie," said the Dark One with a respectful bow. "Are by far, the fairest lady in the land."_

_Belle smiled. "Thank you, but that's still not going to make up for that erection crack."_

"_Mmm, I'd like to put my erection in your crack," chuckled the Dark One at his sexual quip. Belle rolled her eyes._

"_You sure do think you are funny," the beauty replied. "It's to mask the pain you feel inside. You said earlier that you know pain. This is how you mask it. You do a better job than I do at times…"_

"_Can you tell me who that animal was who was hurting you?" asked Rumplestilzkin. "And why would he do such a terrible thing?"_

"_Sir Gaston," said Belle quietly. "The same brute you met when you whisked me away. My betrothed…"_

"_YOU WERE ENGAGED TO THAT MONSTER?!" roared Rumplestilzkin so loudly that the birds that were hiding in the tree nearby all frantically flew away. _

_Belle looked at her feet, ashamedly. "My father was unaware of what things Sir Gaston liked to do to me. And even if I had told him, he would have never believed me…"_

_The Dark One observed the beauty before him. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. A princess being physically abused?! It was most unheard of for a woman of title or not. Even a monster such as himself treated women with more respect than that. If he had not seen her memory, he would not have believed her either._

_Something inside of the Beast turned as he saw tears streak down Belle's cheeks. Yes, her father would have never believed her, even though Belle was by far the most trustworthy and honest person in the world. King Maurice would only believe she was trying to get out of her arranged marriage._

"_If I were to ever encounter the bastard I would disembowel him!" growled Rumplestilzkin angrily. To channel his anger, the Beast uprooted a mighty sequoia, bending the trunk in half and throwing it several hundred yards away with a loud thud. "I will never let anyone hurt you like that again. This I vow before you. No one touches my things but me."_

_Belle shivered, frightened by the Dark One's immense power. In her mind, she was reeling. Could she trust this magical deal maker? He just uprooted an immense tree and threw it several garden lengths across. Rumplestilzkin promised to protect her, but could he protect her from himself, the beauty surmised. She watched as her master brushed the dust off of his hands and his increasingly tight black leather pants casually, as if he had just had not done something superhuman._

_The imp took a step toward Belle, and she let out a small whimper, stepping aside from him. "Belle," he whispered, his hand outstretched towards her. _

"_Don't you see?" Belle spoke softly, her eyes cast downward. "What you just did there just shows me that you have the power to cause me even worse pain than Sir Gaston could ever have. After knowing what I have been through, you demonstrate how you could crush my spine if I ever disobey an order or break something precious of yours. How on earth am I ever going to believe that I can live safely in the Dark Castle?"_

_The Dark One looked deep into her cerulean, watery eyes as he took deliberately slow steps toward her. He gently stroked her cheek, his hand caressing his way down to her heaving bosom where he rested it. "Your heart is beating like a hummingbird," said Rumplestilzkin softly. "I would no sooner crush that beautiful hummingbird heartbeat as I would destroy a rare relic."_

"_And why is that?" asked Belle breathlessly._

_The words were in his mouth. He wanted desperately to say them, but like the beauty before him, he also had a past that haunted him. "You're the only beautiful person in my life. If I destroy you, I destroy the ultimate beauty. And that would be a shame."_

_Belle sighed as his hand moved back up towards her neck. "Beauty isn't a rarity in this kingdom. I'm sure you could find another beautiful girl to do your bidding."_

"_Oh no, dearie," chuckled the imp. "Quite the opposite. Most of the women in society can't even compare to you. You see, beauty is not just mirrors and fairest ones of them all. Beauty includes both the inside and the outside. A woman with BOTH is TRULY the fairest of them all."_

"_And you think I am?"_

"_And I also think I am the luckiest monster alive!" chortled the Dark One. "But yes, I do believe you are the fairest one of all."_

_They walked back to the castle, and Belle walked back to her room. "I'm feeling a bit tired after our walk," yawned the beauty._

"_Really," smirked Rumplestilzkin. "I have another proposition for you, my dearie. And I do believe this will be quite a pleasureable one for the both of us, if I do say so myself."_

"_What are you talking about?" Belle asked._

"_I know you are still dreading me, and thinking I'm such a threat," said Rumplestilzkin. "I know just the thing to ease the tension. But you are going to have to trust me. If you let me, I can make you feel things you've never felt before in your wildest dreams."_

"_A-am I only gaining pleasure from this transaction?" asked Belle nervously. _

"_Gods, no," laughed Rumplestilzkin. "I hope I will enjoy it as well. And maybe we shall learn a bit more about each other through this little transaction. Do we have a deal? Pleasure beyond measure is after all, man's greatest treasure."_

"_That's wit beyond measure," said Belle as she rolled her eyes at his quip._

"_Tsk tsk," Rumplestilzkin shook his head disapprovingly. "I would love to teach you a lesson in eye rolling, dearie. But I can only do it if you agree. Do we have a deal?"_

_My heart pounded in my chest as I came to my decision. "We have a deal."_

"_Then, come with me," said Rumplestilzkin as he roughly took my hand and began to quickly walk me down the hall._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: I want to thank all those who have kindly cared so much for my welfare regarding Hurricane Sandy. It's touching how much I matter to you, my wonderful readers. I had been without power since Monday at 9pm. I finally received power at 5:45 this evening. I am proud to say that I have been writing despite having no power and no heat. My hearts go out to all who have lost someone or lost their homes. It is truly devastating how much people have lost due to this hurricane. I pray for all those who have lost everything, and those still without power. Have faith, be strong, and things will get better. With the love and care of so many people, we will rebuild and be stronger and better than before. Lots of love and prayers, Joanne.

"How knowledgeable are you in the art of dance?" asked Mr. Gold as he twirled me around the dance floor.

"Enough to know more than just ballet," I said with a smile. "And for your information, you'd better invite me back here again."

"Oh, dearie," chuckled Mr. Gold. "I only want you as my dance partner from now on. You're the only one, apart from Rosalita, who can match me in my dance skills. But, I cannot pretend I have any feelings but mutual friendliness towards my dance instructor."

"And… you have feelings for me?" I asked, blushing.

"You do something to me, dearie," said Mr. Gold as he pulled me flush against his body. "No doubt about that. I'm still trying to figure you out."

_"Before we do anything," said Belle breathlessly, halting Rumplestilzkin from opening the door. "I need you to promise me you will not hurt me. Promise me, Rumplestilzkin. This is all I ask. I will not renege on our deal, but I do want to ensure my safety."_

_"I would never be an animal like that bastard. I swear by my powers that I will not hurt you."_

_His hand was on the doorknob as he opened it to reveal a magnificent bed with luxurious black silken sheets and matching pillows. Black curtains framed the enormous bed, and as he led Belle closer to it, she felt a sudden thrill of excitement and lust coarse through her veins._

_"Let's set the mood, shall we?" the imp said with a telltale smirk. With the wave of his hand, the room was filled with hundreds of lit candles, giving an ambiance of sensuality._

_The beauty took in her surroundings with awed cobalt eyes. It was while she was mesmerized that the Dark One began to bind her hands to the bed post. "What are you doing," Belle cried in a panic. "You swore you wouldn't hurt me!"_

_"Hurting you is not my intention. But I can't have you run. So this is what we must do. After tonight, I dare say, you may be craving for more. "_

_Belle whimpered as the deal maker magicked her clothes off. His eyes raked over her creamy white skin, focusing on her perfect, large breasts. His gaze traveled down to her nest of brown curls that hid her sex. His member throbbed in anticipation, and this time, without magic, Rumplestilzkin began to take his clothes off. He undid the buttons on his dragon hide vest slowly, building anticipation. Belle's heart pounded in her already heaving chest as the fiend threw both his vest and shirt to the floor._

_Ever since Belle had grown fond of Rumplestilzkin, she had always wondered if his gray gold skin covered his entire body. She got her answer just as he undid the front laces on his tight black leather pants, and stepped casually out of them. She bit her lip as she took him in, his beautiful, lithe body that was covered in gray gold skin that seemed to glow a golden hue in the candlelight. The former princess lowered her gaze, trying not to stare too intently at his already hard member as she stood there._

_"Before I begin," said Rumplestilzkin huskily. "I need to know one thing. Are you a virgin, or has that monster taken your maiden hood from you by force?"_

_"I am still a virgin," said Belle as he slowly walked over to her. "My father had Sir Gaston swear by his sword not to take my maiden hood by force or otherwise and if he did, he would forfeit his life and his kingdom. But that never stopped him from-"_

_Belle blushed a deep crimson, and a small tear escaped from her eye. "What is it?" asked the Dark One. "What did he do?"_

_"He forced me to... I didn't want to do it! I begged him not to! You have to believe me! I would have never done it if I could have fought him off! Oh gods forgive me. No drop of water nor oil could ever wash away the filth of Gaston's cum from my lips."_

_Rumplestilzkin twisted his hands into angry fists. With a curt nod of his head, Belle's restrictions disappeared, and she stumbled slightly, but was quickly righted once more when he caught her around the middle._

_"You are not to blame, dearie," spoke the imp softly. "It was wrong of him to violate you like that. I would never make you do anything you don't want to do."_

_Soothingly, he placed his palm against her cheek, and Belle closed her eyes as another tear escaped and fell down her already flushed face. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. "Make me forget it. Make the pain go away."_

_He kissed her gently, as if he was kissing a China doll that might break under his touch. She pressed her soft body against his, reveling in his warmth that radiated from his golden hued skin. His warm hands wrapped around her back, pulling her closer. Belle, unsure of where to put her hands, cupped his face, caressingly. "Tonight, I will treat you the way a woman should be treated for her first time. I may be what I am, but I still have my humanity."_

_He carefully picked her up, and laid her on the black silk sheets. Her cobalt eyes glittered with tears as he got into bed. He kissed her tears away, a silent promise that he would try his best not to cause her pain. He began to caress her breasts, massaging and teasing her nipples to a tightened peak. Soft, beautiful moans escaped the beauty's lips as the imp worked his hands slowly towards her quivering core. Once he had reached her treasure of curls, he gently parted her folds before entering a nimble finger into her._

_"Dearie, dearie," panted Rumplestilzkin. "Eager are we? You're already slick and wet for me. Now, now, we mustn't hasten this. I will need you primed and ready, so we can lessen the pain a bit more."_

_Belle watched as Rumplestilzkin's eyes glittered black as his fingers teased and pleasured her. "Gods!" the beauty cried as she rocked into his touch. "Please, don't stop!"_

_"Oh, I'm just getting started my little nymph," said Rumplestilzkin huskily. His fingers halted their pleasuring as he withdrew them to taste her nectar on his fingertips. He moaned deeply as he withdrew his finger from his mouth with a small pop. He licked his lips seductively. "Delectable."_

_Belle whimpered at the loss of his pleasurable touch. Rumplestilzkin was ready to oblige her. "It will hurt a little, but not intentionally. I promise, I will turn your pain to pleasure."_

_He gripped her hands as he started to guide himself to her entrance. Slowly, he eased himself into her soft, wet folds. He let out a guttural moan as she clenched around him deliciously. Rumplestilzkin looked into her cerulean eyes, gaging how she was doing. He had not yet fully entered her, but he wasn't going to ravish her, and take his fill and leave her unsated and sore. No, he would wait for her to give him the green light to proceed._

_"You aren't hurting me," said Belle softly. "Please, I need you."_

_It was just what Rumplestilzkin needed to hear. He slowly buried himself into her wet folds as Belle began to moan loudly. Slowly he began to find the right pace, rocking into her sensitive bud, knowing he was giving her as much pleasure as he was receiving from her. Belle's body glowed as her hands squeezed his, telling the Dark One of her impending orgasm. "Oh my sweet, darling Belle," crooned Rumplestilzkin as he too reached his own peak._

_There was a blinding flash of light as the two of them became overtaken by pleasure. With a deep groan, he emptied himself deep inside of her. Panting, the Dark One looked back at the beauty, and his eyes widened._

_Belle's body glowed from the aftersex, almost as if she was a radiant star. Her brown curls shone like silken strands, her eyes glittered like two sapphires. The deal maker was baffled, confounded, and slightly amused. What in heaven's name did he just do?_

Dance class commenced, and Mr. Gold and I began to walk out of the dance studio. I felt better than I ever had. It was as if he had awakened something inside of me, something that had been buried deep beneath the recesses of my life essence. I never wanted this feeling of happiness to end.

"Would you like to have a nightcap at my place?" asked Mr. Gold as he opened the car door for me. "It's been quite a night, and you look like you could use a drink."

"Why not?" I replied as he got in beside me and started the car. In a few minutes, we were back at his gay little pink house, and as I mounted the stairs, I tried not to laugh too hard. "What are you serving?"

"Heineken," said Mr. Gold with a smile as he handed me the slim green bottle after he had popped open the top. "My personal favorite."

I took a sip and tried not to gag. I wasn't much of a drinker, and I definitely did not care for beer very much. "Delightful," I said with a forceful smile.

"You were wonderful tonight," said Mr. Gold, a hint of seductiveness in his voice. "You know what they say, 'if you're good on your feet, you'll be great in bed.'"

"I-I'm not familiar with that adage," I blushed furiously. I took a deep pull from my Heinekin, and prayed it would give me courage to not look like a foolish ingénue. _Oh liquid courage_, I thought to myself. _I could use a heaping dose of you right now…_

"Well, I can assure you it is very true, well at least I can vouch for myself."

My heart thundered in my chest. "And y-you would like to get s-started?" I stammered, the Heinekin bottle shaking in my hand.

"Eager are we?" sighed Mr. Gold with an all too telling smile. "I'd love to show you how a real man pleasures a woman, if you'll follow me. Mind you, you are free to stop me at any moment if need be." With that, I followed him down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: I would like to ask everyone to please donate to the Red Cross. You can go to their website, or donate through Itunes. If you are unable to donate any money, please donate gently used clothes. Anything and everything helps. Please do what you can. Even donating blood will help the victims of Hurricane Sandy. It is truly devastating how many people here have lost their homes, their belongings, everything but the clothes on their backs. It puts things into perspective for me, and I thank God that we are all safe. Power is slowly starting to be restored, but there are still people in need of food, warmth, and shelter. Please pray for everyone here on the East coast. My heart goes out to all those suffering right now, and to all my readers whom I hope are warm and safe. Love, Joanne.

"I think it's best if we do this in complete darkness," smirked Mr. Gold as he opened the door, and escorted me inside. "It heightens the sensation better."

The door closed with a click, and my pulse began to quicken. "W-what would you have me do?"

"That's the spirit, dearie," said Mr. Gold. "What I want you to do right now, is to completely undress. Then find the bed in the room, and lie down and await further instructions."

I did as I was instructed, and I quickly found the bed and laid down. Soft caresses met my ankles and feet as shoe by shoe clunked to the floor. Tenderly, dexterous hands massaged my feet, and for some reason, it was turning me on. His hands traveled towards my calves, massaging and stroking in their travels until they reached my upper thighs. Gently, he eased them apart, spreading me wide, and with two clicks, I was stunned to find that my ankles were now bound. I gasped in surprise, wondering what was going on, and growing frustrated at not being able to see anything in the darkness of the room.

"Dearie, how are you feeling?"

"Frustrated," I groaned, wriggling my legs. "I can't see!"

"Focus, my beauty," said Mr. Gold as he gave me a hard slap on my ass. I winced at the sudden blow. "Just because you cannot see does not mean you cannot feel. Focus on the sensations you have, not the ones you do not have…"

Before I could say another word, I felt his warm body against mine as his lips crashed onto mine. I ran my hands through his hair, urging him on. To my dismay, he pulled back, and led a hot trail of kisses down my breasts and down my stomach. I sighed softly, enjoying such tender endeavors when I suddenly began to arch my back, overcome by ecstasy. "OH MY GOD!" I moaned as I felt Mr. Gold's tongue tease my clit relentlessly. I gripped the bed sheets in my passion, and it did not take long before I climaxed, and Mr. Gold lapped gratefully at my folds, drinking in every drop of cum.

"You're amazing," I panted, still trying to catch my breath.

"I'm just getting started, dearie," said Mr. Gold with a seductive chuckle.

_Belle smiled as she watched as Rumplestilzkin admired her. She lay there amidst the black sheets, resting her head on the soft black pillows comfortably. "Comfy?" asked Rumplestilzkin as he lay on his side. His hand traced down the gentle curve of her waist._

"_Never felt more comfortable actually," replied Belle. "I have a very attentive master that takes care of my needs."_

"_That I do," smirked the imp. "In more ways than one. You're still glowing, dearie."_

_Belle pulled the sheets over her head, covering her naked and still glowing body ashamedly. Rumplestilzkin laughed as he fought to uncover her. "Come! More light and light; more dark our woes!"_

"_Quoting William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet are we?" laughed Belle as she finally gave up in his pursuit of her. "I'm very impressed."_

"_Dearie, I am quite knowledgeable in all aspects," said Rumplestilzkin as he began to kiss her neck. "I am the Dark One after all. I know everything."_

"_Really," pursed Belle. "If you know everything, then what starts out on four legs, then has two legs, then by the end of its life has three legs?"_

"_You're trying to trick me, dearie," tickled Rumplestilzkin. "It won't work on me."_

"_If you don't know the answer, it is okay," smirked Belle._

"_A baby starts out on four legs because babies crawl," began Rumplestilzkin. "Toddlers through adults walk on two legs, and the elderly use two legs and a cane to help walk."_

"_Impressive," said Belle as she buried her face into his neck. "Not that I would ever doubt your intellect."_

_Rumplestilzkin smiled as he held the beauty in his arms close, and the two of them fell asleep in each others' arms._

. . .

_The next few days passed quietly and surprisingly normal. Belle returned to her chores, and as her master looked on, she would casually smile back at him. She glowed brighter than ever, and Rumplestilzkin just didn't understand it. _

_Then, one day when Belle was polishing the ornate candelabra, there was a knock at the door. It was one of the rare days when Rumplestilzkin had been out on an errand, and Belle was left to herself. The beauty gently set down the candelabra, and walked carefully to the large wooden door. She peered through the keyhole, and saw a weary-looking knight in very worn and battered armor. He rode a donkey that was boney and worn as his master, and looked like he was on the verge on collapse._

"_What an odd looking fellow," said Belle to herself before she turned her attention on the strange knight. "Good sir knight, who are you, and what is your purpose?"_

"_Oh good lady!" beckoned the knight. "I employ you to please give your good sir knight who standeth here before thee some food and drink for a weary knight, servant to the Lady of my Heart, Dulcinea del Toboso, and his world weary steed, Rocinante!"_

_Belle, being of a kind heart, opened the door. "Here, I will walk you both to the stables so your… Rocinante can have some water and food to eat. If you do not mind me asking, good knight, what is your name?"_

"_Good lady, I go by the name of Don Quixote," said the knight as he lifted the flap of his helmet to see better. "I am on a journey to protect the innocent, defend the weak, and to go on adventures as a freshly dubbed knight!"_

"_Sounds like quite a job you've taken on yourself," said Belle as she led Rocinante to the trough. "Here you are. I'll go grab some oats and hay for you. You both should spend the night in the castle."_

"_If you would kindly accept us into your home, we would be relieved if your ladyship would be as gracious," bowed the valiant Don Quixote._

"_Although I am not the lady of the house," said Belle slowly. "I am sure the master of the house will not mind you spending one night here." The beauty gently stroked Rocinante's mane._

"_You are very kind, Lady," said Don Quixote. He watched as his noble steed finished eating, and whinnied and nickered gently, nudging himself against Belle for more affection. "By my Lady Dulcinea most fair, Rosinante seems to have taken a liking to ye!"_

"_Poor thing was starving," sighed Belle. "I bet he'd like anyone who'd give him food."_

"_This gallant caballo," began Don Quixote. "Is very particular. He can tell if a man is pure of heart and soul, and you, lady, are like that which resembles my Lady, Dulcinea."_

_Belle blushed and decided to change the subject quickly. "I think Rocinante will be fine in the stables here. We should get some food in you. When was the last time you had eaten, good Sir Don Quixote?"_

"_Oh, not for a fortnight," said Don Quixote._

"_Please, come with me," said Belle as she took his hand and led him back up to the castle._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: This chapter is for the lovely Kris. Sorry if my cliffhanger sucks, but I need a good cliffhanger to get all of my readers wanting more! Hoping you are all safe and warm!

Love, Joanne.

His hand soothingly rubbed my slick folds, exciting me further. "Oh yes," I moaned softly, my hips grinding into his touch.

"You like that?" asked Mr. Gold in a husky voice.

"Yes," I gasped as his hand rubbed faster.

"Tell me, dearie," said Mr. Gold as he plunged two fingers deep inside me, pumping them faster and faster into me. "How bad do you want me to fuck you right now? How bad do you want me deep inside you?"

"Oh Gold!" I cried as I came as he continued his relentless pleasuring. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME NOW!"

"You didn't say please," said Mr. Gold teasingly as he continued to make my toes curl.

"PLEASE MR. GOLD!" I screamed. "OH GOD, PLEASE FUCK ME!"

"That's all I wanted to hear," growled Mr. Gold. I felt his soft, velvety head stroke my slit teasingly, and soon, he was thrusting into me with such a vigor I had to hold on to the sides of the bed. "Oh Belle. Beautiful, tight, wet, and soft Belle…"

I was helpless to his will as he pounded into me with a frenzy, and soon the two of us found our release as Mr. Gold spurted deep inside me, filling me. "C-can you untie me?" I asked shakily. "Please, sir?"

"I don't know if I should," said Mr. Gold as he clapped twice, and the lights came on. "I think I like you in this position. Bound and naked for my pleasure."

_Belle set a plate full of meats and cheeses in front of the Caballero sitting in front of her in her master's chair. She sliced him a thick piece of freshly baked bread, and watched the knight comically eat with his helmet still on. "Would you care for some wine?" asked Belle politely._

"_If you would be so kind, lady," said Don Quixote. Belle poured him a goblet full, and the knight from Spain drank deeply. "If I may be so bold, what is your name, lady?"_

"_My name is Belle," said the beauty. "And I am just a servant in Rumplestilzkin's castle."_

_The Caballero nearly fell off his seat. He sputtered and clanked, looking about the room nervously. "My dear Don Quixote, what is the matter?" asked Belle, wondering why the strange man was acting even more strangely._

"_I know all about that beast!" bellowed Don Quixote as he drew his sword. "HO! This must be my quest brought down before me by God himself so I may continue to show my Lady Dulcinea, flower of my heart, that I am so worthy of her love!"_

"_Please, calm down and have some more to eat," said Belle, trying to calm the seemingly irrational knight._

"_I will vanquish this beast, and return you back to your kingdom!" vowed Don Quixote. "And in doing so, show myself most worthy of my Lady's love! Wait until that dirty, filthy beast returns to his castle! I'll slay the monster from limb to limb! He'll wish he had never met the likes of Don Quixote! Man of La Mancha!"_

"_Please!" Belle begged. "Please, it is not necessary to rescue me. I am here willingly. And Rumplestilzkin is not a monster or beast. He's my friend."_

"_Good lady," said Don Quixote kindly. "He has got you under his spell. He is part monster, part warlock. It is not your fault you are confounded, that beast has you under his spell and clutches."_

"_I am not confounded!" said Belle angrily. "I am of very sound mind! Now, if you do not sit your metallic ass down and finish your drink and meal, I will be forced to kick your stupid ass out the door!"_

_Don Quixote sat down mumbling to himself how he could not hurt or fight a woman, and began to finish eating and drinking. Belle cleared his utensils, and just as she turned around, she saw Don Quixote draw his sword. "DRAW YOU KNAVE!" he bellowed to Rumplestilzkin, who seemed to have appeared out of thin air. "Stay back, lady, I will vanquish the evil one!"_

"_I prefer my correct titled," growled Rumplestilzkin. "I am the DARK ONE, not the evil one you Spanish twit!" His hands waved before him, and a sword appeared suddenly, and the two of them became engaged in battle. _

"_Please stop!" begged Belle, tears coming to her eyes. "Rumplestilzkin, please stop!"_

"_Good lady, peace!" bellowed Don Quixote. "I will save you!"_

"_Oh, so it's like that?" asked Rumplestilzkin as he parried a blow. "My little Belle wants to be free eh?"_

"_No!" exclaimed Belle. "It wasn't like that! You have to believe me!"_

"_HAH!" cried Don Quixote as he slashed Rumplestilzkin in the shoulder. The Dark One chuckled darkly, and waved his hand, mending the torn flesh._

"_You cannot kill me," smirked the imp as he quickened his blows. "But I can surely kill you!"_

"_STOP!" pleaded Belle, blocking Don Quixote's body with her own. Rumplestilzkin held his sword aloft, waiting to give the death blow, but the beauty had halted him just in time. "Please, let him go free."_

"_How did this idiot get into my castle?" hissed Rumplestilzkin angrily. _

"_I let him in," said Belle defensively. "He was tired and hungry, and I thought he could spend the night."_

"_Well, you thought wrong," growled Rumplestilzkin. "You will pay for what you have done. For your sake, you should be so honored that I did not gut you when you decided to defend this pathetic Spaniard!"_

"_You would tell a starving and weary traveler to take a hike?" cried Belle. "Then you are what he said you are. You are a monster!"_

_Rumplestilzkin's hand rose as if to strike the beauty. "YOU CANNOT STRIKE A LADY!" shouted Don Quixote from behind Belle._

"_Get out of my castle," said Rumplestilzkin in a dangerous tone. "Take your pathetic donkey, and leave."_

_Trembling, Don Quixote walked quickly out of the castle, saddled up Rocinante, and galloped away as quickly as he could. Rumplestilzkin turned on the beauty that stood defiantly before him. "So, you now think me a beast?"_

"_I defended you from him, and you proved me wrong!" shouted Belle angrily. "I told him I was content here, that I was here by CHOICE! But now I see I was wrong all along…" Tears filled Belle's eyes. "I cannot stay here with you. I cannot look at you another minute!"_

_The beauty pushed past the Dark One and ran towards the door, out to the grounds, and into the dark forest, hoping he would not chase after her and bring her back._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: The nor'easter is currently battering us with snow at the moment. So, I decided to try to work on my story. Hoping you are all safe and warm!

Love, Joanne.

"Please don't go," sighed Mr. Gold as we stood on his porch in the doorway.

"I have work tomorrow," I said with a small smile. "But I promise, I will be all yours after my shift ends at 4pm. Promise."

"Then I will hold you to that, Miss Belle," said Mr. Gold as he kissed me hungrily. It left me feeling weak kneed and woozy, and I stumbled down the stairs as I headed back towards my empty, lonely house before throwing myself down on my bed and falling fast asleep.

I woke the next morning when my alarm clock went off. I quickly showered, dressed, got something to eat, and raced out of the door to go to work. Today, I had to open the store. I rolled up the metallic curtain, and unlocked the door, and turned all of the lights on.

"Let's hope Sneezy didn't leave me much work to clean up after," I muttered. I walked to the customer service desk, and then jumped with a small squeak as someone tapped me on the shoulder. "AH!"

"Excuse me," said a heavily accented voice. I turned to see who had tapped me on the shoulder, and my eyes widened as I took in the person. He wore cowboy attire with boots and a cowboy hat. In between his legs was, and I am not making this up, a pony on a stick, one of those toys for little children. And this man was no child. "I am looking for something. Can you help me?"

"Sure," I said hesitatingly. "What do you need help finding?"

"This Caballero needs some water for his filly here," said the cowboy as he petted the head of his horse. "Do you know where I can get some water?"

"Um…" I said, wondering what kind of acid this guy was on. "Okay, follow me."

The spurs on his boots jingled as he clip clopped behind me as I walked to the aisle where we kept out bottled water. "What brand would you like?"

"WHOA! Down, Rosie!" said the nut job cowboy as he tried to "control" his horse. The act was starting to get old with me fast. "I'll take a canteen full of water."

He held up his canteen that had the initials DQ emblazoned on it. I rolled my eyes. "Nice try," I said. "This joke is getting old. I get that you want me to think you are a cowboy, but this is a bit much. Now, if you don't mind, tell me what you want."

"You can't fill my canteen?" asked the strange cowboy. "But I thought you sell water?"

"Okay, whoever you are, please leave," I said, pointing to the door.

"I'm sorry… Belle," said the man as he read my nametag. "I just need to buy some water. I do not mean to be confusing. I am on a quest to find water for both my steed and I."

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "Do you want the bargain brand or the expensive stuff?"

"Bargain," said the man. "I don't have much money."

"Okay, follow me," I said as I led him to the checkout lanes. I checked him out and he paid for his water. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," said the stranger as he flashed a winning smile. "Finally, the great cowboy, Donnie Quest has gotten water for himself and his noble horse, Rosie! Thanks to the lovely tavern maid, Belle, I can now go off in my quest to avenge my lady Didi, and rescue her from the evil henchman Malvolio!"

"Okay, good luck with that," I said, getting weirded out by this strange man.

"One kiss, good lady," said the man who called himself Donnie Quest. He took my hand in his, and kissed it.

"Really, it's not necessary to do that," I blushed, embarrassed at his pushiness as customers began to enter the store and gape at us with their mouths open. "I really need to get back to work."

"You heard the lady," said a rough voice that made me turn red and freeze. "Leave now, and you can keep your limbs."

I slowly looked up, and saw that Mr. Gold glowering at the two of us. Donnie Quest took one look at Mr. Gold's face, and took off at a gallop, making the clopping noises with his tongue. "I insist you quit this infernal job at once!" hissed Mr. Gold angrily. "What in God's name was that?"

"I haven't a clue," I said shakily. "And I thought we agreed I would stay here until my two weeks are up, which, by the way, it has only been one day."

Mr. Gold growled in frustration. "Where is that dipshit Clark?"

"It's his day off," I said, trying to calm him down. "I opened the store."

"YOU?!" exclaimed Mr. Gold. "Oh, I am going to rip that sniveling snotball a new asshole. To let you open up the store by yourself?"

"I can handle things," I said defiantly.

"Apparently not," countered Mr. Gold. "If I hadn't come into this pathetic store, who knows what would have happened?"

"I would have been fine," I said, gritting my teeth. "I've been doing this job for a few years now. It's not a big deal."

Mr. Gold grabbed the loudspeaker and turned it on. "Attention all customers," he boomed. "Save Mart is now closed. If you all do not leave right now, I will triple your rent!"

There was a large stampede towards the door, and I groaned in frustration. Mr. Clark was going to have my ass once he saw the sales for today. Calmly, Mr. Gold switched the sign in the window from OPEN to CLOSED, pulled down the iron curtain, and locked the door. "You are going to pay for your insolence," said Mr. Gold as he took a step towards me. "I don't tolerate people who do not obey me, Miss French."

_The Dark One fumed in his castle as Belle stormed out. He watched the beauty race towards the dark forest, and called upon his dark powers to bring her back. To his surprise, the imp could not do it. "What?!" he growled, knocking over one of his many collectibles. "Zoso, why will you not bring her to me?! Fine, then bring me to the girl!"_

_He remained in his castle, still angry and fuming at the fact that he could not use his powers to bring back Belle. "Fine, if I cannot use my magic, I will find her without it!"_

_Belle ran through the dark forest, stumbling over fallen branches, tripping over tree roots, and getting snagged on by brambles. Belle sobbed as she kept running, until she had tripped over a large tree root, and fell to the leave-strewn ground. "My ankle," gasped Belle through her tears, realizing that she was now unable to get back up. "Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into?"_

_There was a low growl, and a pair of glowing red eyes appeared through the darkness. Belle let out a bloodcurdling scream as the wolf appeared before her, growling and frothing at the mouth. _

_Rumplestilzkin, who had just entered the forest, followed the beauty's screams, and found her trying to fight off the wolf. "YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!" shouted Rumplestilzkin as he stood in between them. The beauty watched in amazement as the wolf took a small step towards the Dark One, and then began to whimper before he scampered off. The imp turned to Belle. "Why did you run into the dark forest?!"_

_Belle could not find the words to speak. She covered her face with her hands, and Rumplestilzkin sighed wearily, and picked the beauty up. She curled into him, putting her arms around his neck. He carried her as he walked all the way back to the Dark Castle in silence. "M-m-my ankle," shook Belle with tears. "It's broken."_

_The Dark One gently set her down on one of his many comfy wing backed chairs, and took her ankle in his hands. He muttered some ancient spell, knowing it would heal her and as the bones mended, would not cause her any pain. "If you would have never run away, you wouldn't have almost gotten yourself killed by a damn wolf!" he screamed angrily. "Why? Why did you have to run from me?! GODS BE DAMNED!"_

_He took the teakettle and smashed it against the wall. Other objects in his path also met the same fate, shattering against the wall with a crash. Belle became very frightened. "WHY BELLE?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE HER?!"_

_Rumplestilzkin fell to his knees before the beauty, and to her surprise, she found that he was sobbing. "Who is her?" asked Belle softly._

"_Mila."_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Kind of sad that this wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. Oh well. I enjoyed writing this because this was the whole reason why I chose to pair Once Upon A Time with Fifty Shades of Gray. It wasn't just to write an erotica. It wasn't just for the bondage. It was for the emotionality that both Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin and Belle bring forth. They are far from being static, one dimensional characters. Like Belle describes love, there are many layers for people to uncover, and what I do is uncover them as I perceive them. You will see what I mean as you read. Sending all my readers warmth, love, and all the best. Joanne.

I gasped loudly as he tore off my work shirt, then angrily began to unzip my pants. "You are going to pay, Miss French," he growled hotly in my ear as he thrust me up against the register. I heard him unzip his pants as soon as mine hit the floor. "I'm going to fuck the life out of you. You will not gain satisfaction, but you will be unable to walk for the next few days, a day if you are lucky."

"Cameras!" I hissed as I pointed to several cameras that were currently filming us. "Do you really want Mr. Clark to review the damn tapes?!"

"I'll be taking those tapes," smirked Mr. Gold. "I'll keep them as a… ah, memento."

He hoisted me onto the conveyer belt, then he thrust his throbbing and hard member into me. The register shook as he fucked me hard and raw, his groans of pleasure animalistic as he quickly began to reach his peak. I moved my hips against his, trying to reach my orgasm, but his warm hands stilled my hips as he pumped frantically into me. "Gold," I cried as his hands gripped my waist tightly. "Please!"

"No," he growled angrily as he continued his relentless fucking. He let out an ungodly moan as he emptied himself deep inside me. "You will get no satisfaction from me today. Now, put your damn clothes on!"

He barked orders as if he was a drill sergeant. I whimpered at his harshness, then stumbled to the floor as I tried to get my clothes back on. My legs were like jelly, and I had to use the side of the belt to help keep my balance. "Stay where you are, I'm going to get the tapes."

I remained by the register, unable to move and sore. I began to sob, and I began to make my way towards the door. "I'm sorry," I said loud enough for him to hear. "I wasn't cut out to do this!"

With all the strength I had left, I unlocked the door, and threw open the iron curtain before walking as quickly away as I could.

"_Who is Mila?" asked Belle as she sank to the floor. "Please, don't be upset."_

"_The worst thing that had ever happened to me!" shouted Rumplestilzkin angrily. He stood up suddenly, causing the former princess to jump. He kicked the chair that she had previously been sitting on, sending it flying several feet with a crash. "SHE WAS MY WIFE! MY WIFE! AND THE FUCKING BITCH CHEATED ON ME THE WHOLE TIME!"_

_Belle slowly rose to her feet, and tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off. "If you tell me about it, maybe it will make you feel better," the beauty said softly. "I can imagine that you've been keeping this inside for years and years, and that's not healthy. You need to talk to someone. Please, tell me what happened."_

"_Why would a princess care about a former peasant's whore of a wife?" growled Rumplestilzkin angrily._

"_Because it pains me to see you like this," said Belle. Gently, she touched his face. "Please, tell me."_

_The Dark One sighed. "It's a long story… Follow me. I'd rather we sit in comfort than stand in misery."_

_Belle followed him into his bedroom, and the two of them sat down on the bed awkwardly. "Go on," she probed._

"_Before I became… all this," gestured the imp. "I was just a plain old man. I was married to Mila because of an arranged marriage. She was a beautiful thing. Long raven hair that was always cast behind her and eyes like two gemstones…"_

"_But she was not as beautiful on the inside," continued Rumplestilzkin with a heavy sigh. "At the time, I thought nothing of Mila as a person. I felt no attachment toward her, I felt no love for her, only lust. That was one of my biggest regrets. I should have seen her for the LYING WHORE SHE WAS!"_

"_Sh," soothed Belle as she tried to calm the Beast. "It's okay. I'm here for you. You're doing great. Just take a deep breath, and then continue. You'll feel much better."_

_Rumplestilzkin did as he was told, and continued. "I was overjoyed when I found out she was pregnant. Even more so when the babe was a boy. She let me name him, and I called him Baelfire. Bae for short. He was aptly named, for he was the fire and joy of my heart. I loved him more than anything. And it was shortly after he was born that Mila began to disappear…"_

"_When Bae was three, she left for good. I told the boy his mother had died, but I knew where she was… Oh yes, I knew. She frequented bars, drinking and gambling every last penny we had. And when she had nothing left to gamble, she gave herself up. I was the laughingstock of town, as if I couldn't have been humiliated enough…"_

"_Then, one day, after I had received my powers, I went to find Mila only to find her with that sailor she had met at the bar. 'I've been much happier with Killian than I ever had been with you,' the whore said. 'Besides, at least he's not a pathetic gimpy ex-soldier turncoat who can't pleasure a woman properly.'"_

_The water pitcher that sat by the bed was suddenly hurdled across the room with a loud crash! "And that wasn't the worst of it all!" he howled in rage. 'Oh, and by the way, your precious Bae is NOT your son. I fucked around. Can't blame me, look at you, you pathetic, sad excuse of a man!'"_

"_No," said Belle as she stayed his hands in their path of destruction. "No more." She gently kissed him, then pulled away to gaze into his eyes. "She was wrong. She was wrong to hurt you like that. You are not pathetic. You are wonderful."_

"_You've no idea of what being wonderful entails," snapped Rumplestilzkin. "You've been tortured for however long by that bastard, and you say I'm wonderful. You don't even know me, dearie."_

"_Then let me know you," said Belle as she caressed his face tenderly. "Let me into your heart. I'm not like her. I was wrong to leave like that, but I'm me, and I will not hurt you like she has. You have to learn to trust me, like I am learning to trust you. It's not going to be easy, and it won't be gained overnight, but it will be built over time."_

"_Beautiful and wise," said the Dark One as he ran his hand through her hair. "Gods, Belle."_

_He pulled her into a passionate kiss that left both of them wanting more. In silent understanding, the both of them shed their clothes quickly. This time, Belle sat on top of the Dark One, looking like an angel from heaven as she rocked herself against his thick and throbbing member. The deal maker watched in ecstasy as her voluptuous breasts bounced with every movement she made. He pushed all thoughts of his pain away, and focused on the beauty that was atop him, softly cooing her pleasures. __**I may not enter paradise**__, thought the Dark One to himself. __**But this, right here, right now, is the closest to heaven I will ever get. **_

_The angel astride his lap cried out in pleasure as she came with him, their bodies entwined as one as she fell onto his chest in exhaustion. Both of them were covered in sweat, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. "Thank you," whispered the calmed, subdued Beast._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Sorry for not updating. I have been very sick and busy with school work. I'm much better now, and I have finally found time to update, so yay! Here it is! All five pages worth!

Angrily I burst through the door of my house, slamming the door behind me as I made a beeline for the shower. I stripped off my clothes as sobs built up in my throat, making me choke and gasp for air. I turned on the showerhead, blasting the scalding hot water, and got in. I turned my shower radio on to try to calm me down as I shampooed and conditioned my hair. Duncan Sheik's voice summed up my feelings as I turned the dial towards a less static station.

'_Cause I am barely breathing_

_And I can't find the air_

_Don't know who I'm kidding_

_Imagining you care_

_And I can stand here waiting_

_A fool for another day_

_I don't suppose it's worth the price_

_You're worth the price_

_The price that I would pay_

_But I'm thinking it over anyway._

I scrubbed my skin till I was red and raw, trying to get his cologne off of me. I felt so used and dirty, like I could shower a thousand times and still never be clean enough. But a small part of me, a part of me that had been awakened, wanted more.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. As soon as I walked to my bedroom, my cell phone began to ring. With a shuddering sigh, I realized who the caller was, and picked it up. "What is it?" I asked tiredly.

"You left me standing here alone," growled the voice on the other end of the phone. "I told you to wait!"

"Deal is off," I said, tears starting to build in my eyes. "I can't be this person you want me to be. You want everything to go your way, you want the control, but sometimes you need to let go of it every once and a while. I can't be the girl you want me to be."

"Don't say that," Mr. Gold said, his tone changing from angry to soothing. "I told you that you could tell me to stop at any time things were getting uncomfortable. You have yet to establish the boundaries, dearie, so technically it is your fault…"

"My fault?!" I shrieked. "You FUCKED me in my place of employment! God, I hope you took those tapes and burned them. Do you have ANY idea how embarrassing that is?!"

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about," said Mr. Gold nonchalantly. "We are both adults with healthy sexual appetites."

"I beg to differ," I scoffed. "It's over, Gold. I'm not leaving my job just so you can work out your sick fantasies of dominating me. It's not going to happen. EVER."

"What will it take to change your mind?" sighed Mr. Gold.

I paced around the bedroom, shaking my head. "You want to know what it will take? You wouldn't be able to do it."

"I can assure you, I am more than capable of doing absolutely anything," said Mr. Gold in a sexually charged voice. "Try me. What will it take?"

"I want you to romance me," I said softly.

There was a pause at the other end.

"I don't have a romantic bone in my body, dearie," said Mr. Gold seriously. "Try again."

"No," I said as I took a deep breath. "I want you to romance me."

"I have never romanced a woman in my life," said Mr. Gold. "And I don't _**ever**_ plan on doing so."

_The Beast inside him growled lowly, subdued and sated after lovemaking. The imp looked at the beautiful maiden that lay beside him, still aglow in after sex, even though it had been hours since they had last made love. Her cheeks were bathed in pale pink, her lips a luscious red pout. Gently, he stroked her face as she slept. _

"_I should do something for her," he murmured quietly to himself. "She has done so much for me already…"_

_He kissed her forehead before getting out of bed and taking off for his private tower. "I have just the idea."_

_Belle slept peacefully in her bed as the imp plotted quietly to himself. She rolled over in the bed, and once her arm grazed the empty spot in the bed, she slowly started to wake. The beauty stretched and yawned, and searched for Rumplestilzkin in the bedroom. "Rumplestilzkin?" called Belle sleepily. "Where are you?"_

_Belle sighed as she pulled the covers around her body for warmth. She longed for Rumplestilzkin to wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer to his warm body. She smiled as she thought of last night. She had brazenly rode his cock until they had both received mind-numbing pleasure. Despite her boldness, Belle felt so deeply for the Dark One that she felt her heart would burst. She knew deep down she loved him, and there was nothing he could do to change that fact._

_Belle climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes and began to work on her chores. "No use neglecting my duties," she said to the quietness of the castle. She hummed to herself as she dusted Rumplestilzkin's many trinkets, then walked carefully to the beloved spinning wheel. She dusted the wheel, making sure that there wasn't any straw in it as she carefully moved it. Just as she went to clean the spindle, he grabbed her hand, pulling it away. "Careful dearie," smirked Rumplestilzkin. "Don't want to prick your lovely fingers. Remember what happened to Aurora?"_

"_N-no," stammered Belle, still shocked that he had seemingly appeared out of no where. "Gods, you scared me!"_

"_Well, let's just say spindles are very pointy and deadly, and can cause you to fall under a spell if the conditions are right."_

"_I was being careful," said Belle in a small voice. She looked down at her feet, embarrassed that she had been admonished._

"_I just don't want my pretty little maid to fall under a sleeping curse," said Rumplestilzkin. "That's all. I need you to clean. You know, magic can only do so much."_

_The imp carefully sat down at his spinning wheel and began to guide the straw. "Damn it, I am out of straw!" Rumplestilzkin got up from his seat suddenly and kicked the empty bucket that had once contained straw. Belle jumped in fright, still nervous from before. "I have a meeting with a client, and going out to fetch straw would be an inconvenience… What the hell am I going to do?"_

"_I-I could go, sir," said Belle in a small voice._

"_What, you?" scoffed Rumplestilzkin. "And how do I know that my pretty little pet isn't going to run away?" His hand guided her chin to look him in the eye. "What is going to keep you from running away?"_

"_I won't run," said Belle. "I swear it."_

"_Promises, promises," said Rumplestilzkin bitterly. "Everyone makes them, everyone breaks them. I'll make you a deal, dearie. If you come back with my straw, you shall be rewarded. But if you do not come back… Let's just say things will get VERY nasty."_

"_You won't be disappointed in me," replied Belle with a small smile. "I can gather straw. I promise, I will return."_

I hung up on him, and turned on the television. I flipped through the channels, and after realizing that even with the thousands of channels that I had subscribed to that nothing was on, I shut off the TV. Just then, my cell phone went off again.

"What is it this time?" I sighed wearily.

"You test me, Miss French," growled Mr. Gold tiredly. "But I may be willing to work things out with you."

"So, you are going to romance me?" I asked hopefully.

"How about we go to dinner tonight at this Italian restaurant I know," said Mr. Gold. "They have great food, and it's a very nice atmosphere."

"And what if I say no?" I said, frustrated that he thought I would be so willing after everything that had happened.

"I will go over to your house, walk through that door, and take you over my knee."

"Is that a threat?"

"Only if you say no," breathed Mr. Gold huskily. "You infuriate me. I demand an answer from you."

"If I say yes, will you promise not to fuck me in the middle of the restaurant?" I hissed.

"Can't make promises I can't keep," said Mr. Gold with a chuckle. "Will you accept that I will try very hard not to?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I will go. What time will you pick me up?"

"Six o'clock," said Mr. Gold. "And, wear something… sexy."

Again, I rolled my eyes. "Yes, master," I said sarcastically.

"Now, you're getting in," said Mr. Gold, and I could tell on the other end he was smirking. "See you then."

I ended the call, and then decided that I was going to take him up on his offer. But since all of my clothes were less than sexy, I decided to go shopping for a new outfit. I grabbed my purse, and was out the door in no time.

. . .

The doorbell rang, and I walked carefully to the door, trying not to fall in my black stilettos. I opened the door, and was greeted instantly by a very handsome looking Mr. Gold. He had slicked his hair back and was wearing a black suit with a golden tie. His eyes raked over my blue lace dress and my blue clutch that was currently trembling in my hands. "You look ravishing, Belle," he said in a deep voice, oddly reminding me of Batman. "Shall we?"

I smiled and took his hand. Suddenly, he dipped and kissed me passionately. As he pulled me back up, I struggled to get my balance. "Damn heels," I scowled. "And damn you for turning my legs to jelly."

"I can fix that," smirked Mr. Gold as he scooped me up into his arms.

"You are giving the world a lovely sight of my ass!" I hissed as he carried me to his car. "Put me down!"

He opened the car door, and gently set me down on the passenger seat. "There. Better?"

I scowled. "You think you are so clever."

"Ah, but I am, dearie," said Mr. Gold with a charming smile. "It's what you wanted. I'm romancing you."

_Belle walked along the well worn path carrying her empty basket. She breathed in the fresh air deeply, and looked about at her surroundings. It had been a long time that she had been confined to the Dark Castle and its grounds, and it was certainly lovely to be allowed to stretch her legs and walk to the market. _

"_Excuse me?" said Belle politely to the vendor. "May I please have some straw?"_

"_It'll cost ya," said the man in a gruff, deep voice. _

"_Oh, I didn't bring any money," said Belle nervously._

"_Then you won't be getting any straw then."_

_Belle began to tremble nervously. Had Rumplestilzkin tricked her? Did he forget to hand her money? "Please, it's not for me. I'm sure there was a misunderstanding."_

"_Who is the straw for, girl?" asked the man impatiently._

"_Rumplestilzkin," Belle said truthfully._

_The man stumbled backwards. "The Dark One?! I apologize for not giving it to you sooner! Please don't tell him about this! He'll kill me and my family!" Belle was baffled as the vendor filled her basket to the brim with straw frantically. "Please, I beg of you!"_

"_There is nothing to tell," said Belle calmly. "And thank you for the straw."_

"_Have a nice day," bowed the vendor as he disappeared into his hut. _

"_Strange," said Belle. "Very strange…" She walked back to the worn path, carrying her heavy burden, and wondering what was in store for her when she got back._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: I tried to make this as long as I could but I am struggling with some ideas. I'm not ending it, I just need to find the time and the ideas. Here's the new update! Hope you like it!

_Legami con I capelli il cuore_

_Tu mia onda scendi dentro me_

_Stringimi che ormai io sono il mare_

_Questo brivido ti scioglierà_

Andrea Bocelli's Mille Lune Mille Onde played softly in the background of the lovely Italian restaurant that MR. Gold had taken me to. I recognized it as soon as we stepped inside, and I knew he was really trying to romance me. The lyrics were proof of that. _Bind my heart with your hair. You're my wave breaking inside me. Hold me tight, for now I'm the sea. You'll feel the thrill right through_.

It was a dimly lit place with candles on each table, and the hostess, who gave me a very strange look after seeing who my date was told us to follow her to our table.

"Thank you," I said politely as he pulled out my chair for me. "Such a gentleman."

"I can assure you I am nothing of the kind," smirked Mr. Gold. "How do you like the restaurant so far?"

"It's very lovely," I said with a smile. "It's a very romantic place."

"It's been a long time since I brought anyone here," said Mr. Gold. "I usually dine alone here."

"But isn't this a lover's restaurant?" I asked quietly. "Didn't you feel awkward being the only person in the place without a date?"

"I've been alone for a very long time," said Mr. Gold, a sense of bitterness in his throat. "I'm used to the stares and the condemning looks."

I sat there, not knowing what exactly to say, so I focused my concentration on the menu before me. My eyes almost bulged out of my face when I looked at the prices. _Oh my friggen God! I can't make him pay that much for me!_

"Have you found anything you like?" asked Mr. Gold casually. "You can order anything you like."

"I-I don't quite know what to order," I stammered nervously. "Everything is… too much."

He laughed demurely. "Miss French, you are one of a kind. If you would like, I could order something for you."

"I think that would be best," I sighed. "Please excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room to freshen up a bit."

"Of course," smiled Mr. Gold. "I'll tell the waiter our orders when he gets back."

_Rumplestilzkin had hurried through his deals in order to be home before Belle returned. That is, if she had CHOSEN to return. He had finished up on her little surprise, and had hoped that she would return to him. The Dark One paced in his tower, every so often looking out of the window at the grounds below in hope to see her. _

"_What's taking her so long!" he growled to the emptiness of the Dark Castle. "She's left me hasn't she? She's just like Mila. Beautiful, soft, and as deadly as a viper! Curse the both of them to hell!"_

_Just as he was about to wreck his little vials in his anger, he heard a sweet voice call his name. "Rumplestilzkin? Rumplestilzkin? I'm back! Are you home?"_

_The imp's eyes lit up in realization that she had been faithful, unlike his whore of an ex wife. He flew down the stairs, and headed towards his spinning wheel. He sat down carefully, and began to take the remaining strands of straw out of the machine. Just as he was doing so, Belle came into the room with her large basket filled to the brim with straw. "Very good, dearie," praised Rumplestilzkin. "You have done well. I trust you had no trouble in town?"_

"_No, none whatsoever," Belle lied._

"_Well, you will be rewarded for your faithfulness," said Rumplestilzkin as he got up from his seat. He took the basket from her, and set it down beside his beloved wheel. "And to think it would have gone to awful waste if you hadn't returned to me…"_

"_Wh-what is it?" asked the beauty anxiously._

"_Come with me, dearie," said the clever imp as he put a hand around her waist. Belle shivered in anticipation as the Dark One led her out of the room and towards a room she had never been able to enter before. The door always remained tightly locked, and Rumplestilzkin had never allowed her to enter once, not even to tidy up and clean. _

"_You want me to go into the forbidden room?" asked Belle. "But you have never allowed me to enter. You've always kept it locked."_

"_And for good reason," said the imp with a dark smile. "I've decided that this room, which was once filled with dark purposes, should be one of your rooms. Well, OUR room, actually."_

_He opened the door, and the princess gasped in astonishment. The walls were lined with shelves from the top of the ceiling to the bottom of the floor. It wrapped around the entire room, and every shelf was filled in its entirety of books. It was indeed a sight to see, and it rendered Belle quite speechless for a while._

"_I have come to know how much you love to read because of your memories that you had given me," said Rumplestilzkin softly. He slowly walked behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I have not been too accommodating of your needs around the Dark Castle, and I know you have probably been lonely when I leave for long periods of time…"_

"_This is wonderful!" exclaimed Belle. She walked over towards the back wall of the room, and picked a book off of the shelf. She opened it, and squealed with delight. "CHAUCER?!"_

"_I had a feeling you would like him," said Rumplestilzkin as he watched the beauty's face break out into a beautiful, heartwarming smile. "I do say, I like some of his stories."_

"_Let me guess," said Belle, her cheeks blushing prettily "You must like The Miller's Tale best!"_

"_Ah," chuckled the Dark One. "The dirtiest of the tales in The Canterbury Tales. I do quite enjoy when Absolom kisses 'hir naked ers ful savory, er he were war of this.'" _

_Belle's laughter rang through the room. "I didn't know you could quote the original Middle English text!"_

"_Oh, there's a great many things you don't know about me," said the imp mischievously. _

"_Thank you," said Belle as she threw her arms around him. "This means the world to me."_

"_It's just books," said Rumplestilzkin, not understanding why it meant so much to her. Most of the books were, in his opinion, droll and boring. "They have no magical powers… or pictures."_

"_Not everything is about magic," said Belle as she continued to examine the shelves for more books. _

"_Everything in this world IS magic," said the Dark One. "Even you are part magic, as it would seem."_

"_And how so?" asked Belle as she turned around to face him._

_Rumplestilzkin pulled her flush against his body, taking her chin in his hand so that they locked eyes. "Because you vex me, dearie. I am the all powerful Dark One, and never have I ever met a woman who could do half the things you do to me…"_

_Her heartbeat thundered in her chest as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Belle wrapped her arms around him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Rumplestilzkin snapped his fingers, and conjured a table and several chairs. He picked the beauty up, and laid her upon the table. "You drive me towards the brink of insanity, dearie. You have this hold on me that no one else could ever have."_

_He raised her dress, and eased her panties down before snaking his tongue across her sensitive bud. Belle threw her head back in ecstasy as the imp expertly pleasured her with his tongue, licking, kissing, and biting her. "Rumplestilzkin," breathed Belle. "Please!"_

_The fiend doubled his efforts, making the quivering beauty scream out, declaring her orgasm. With another snap of his fingers, both their clothes had vanished, and Rumplestilzkin stood there. Belle sat up, and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He gently pulled away, and eased her legs apart before plunging into her soft, wet depths. Belle couldn't catch her breath as Rumplestilzkin gripped her hips, pumping into her faster and faster. "Belle," he growled hotly as he watched the beauty beneath him arch and squeal out her pleasure. "Gods, Belle!"_

_He pulled her into a sitting position on the table, plunging himself deeper into her. "Rumplestilzkin!" panted Belle as her orgasm broke over her like a wave. _

_The Dark One buried himself as deeply as he could as he released himself inside her. He put his arms around her as he tried to catch his breath. "I've always wanted to have library sex," quipped Rumplestilzkin._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: I worked hard on this. I hope you like it. Thinking about writing a holiday chapter quite soon. Perhaps a Hannuchristmas? I think Mr. Gold may be Jewish and who knows what anyone celebrated in fairy world. But since Christmas technically is a paganistic ritual we celebrate (do the research! You'd be surprised at the results!), I will force them to celebrate Christmas there. Still trying to think it all out though. Enjoy the update!

I walked calmly to the bathroom, and stood at the sink, looking at my nervous reflection. "Why did he bring me here?" I asked my reflection.

"Well, you know you sort of asked for it," my reflection spoke back to me. "You did ask him to take you somewhere romantic to romance you."

I gasped, and covered my face with my hand, and then looked back at my reflection wondering if I had truly just seen that. "True," I said to myself as I reapplied some lipstick. "I did ask for this… But a big fancy restaurant?!" Then I remembered his contract. "Maybe I won't be able to live like this… I don't like being a charity case… even if I am worth it."

I stepped back and admired myself in the mirror, fixing my hair before heading back towards the table. "I ordered you pasta al pesto with a side of artichokes," said Mr. Gold with a smile. "I promise you, you will thank me later for it."

"Sounds delicious," I said, casually flipping my hair. "I love artichokes. They are so delicious in olive oil and breadcrumbs."

"Such a delight to find a woman who has impeccable taste," said Mr. Gold demurely. The waiter came over to the table and began to pour some white Italian wine. "I hope you like the wine. It's the best this place has. And I do mean the best."

I took a polite sip. "It's delicious," I said as I took another sip. "I've never tasted anything like it."

Our meals soon came, and I took a forkful of pasta with pesto sauce. It was delicious beyond anything I had ever eaten. We ate our dinner in silence, and after finishing my pasta, I began to work on my artichoke. Just as I liked, my artichoke was stuffed with bread crumbs and garlic with a light drizzle of olive oil. It was heaven in my mouth. I plucked each petal, skimming each bottom.

"Dearie, you are something," sighed Mr. Gold seductively as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "The way you are eating that artichoke… It's driving me wild."

I flushed, and continued to eat, this time less voraciously. I finished my artichoke just as the bill came around. With the flash of his credit card, the waiter hastily grabbed the check and card before walking away to charge it.

As I looked back at Mr. Gold, I felt my whole body warm over. What was this feeling I was feeling? Strange, I thought to myself. I didn't overindulge in the wine, so I couldn't chalk it up to one too many drinks. I wiped my mouth again with my napkin, and watched as his eyes focused on me. And then it slowly dawned on me. I was on fire. Not the literal kind, but the metaphorical kind.

"Andiamo," I said in my best seductive Italian. Mr. Gold didn't have to be told twice. He took my hand, and as we headed out, grabbed his card from the waiter and handed him a crisp $20 bill.

"Where would you like to go Miss French?" asked Mr. Gold as he opened up the passenger side door for me.

"Your call. My place or yours?"

"We'll go with my place," said Mr. Gold before getting into his car.

_Belle giggled at Rumplestilzkin's witty remark. "Library sex," she smiled as she rested her head on his chest. "Can't say I've ever thought of it, but it was quite wonderful."_

"_Ah, it seems we have both had our first experience in that area," said the mischievous little imp with a smirk. "Had to break in the library somehow."_

_Belle rolled her eyes. "If you please, may I have my clothes back?"_

"_No," said Rumplestilzkin as he kissed her. "I like you better without them."_

"_But it's drafty in the Dark Castle, and I'm getting cold," shivered Belle._

_The Dark One sighed sadly. "If you must wear proper clothes…" With the wave of his hands, the both of them were dressed once more. Belle sat up, and got to her feet, admiring the lovely dress he had conjured for her. It was a lovely pale pink dress that was off the shoulder, and fell to the floor. _

"_Thank you," said Belle as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to my room. Good night, Rumplestilzkin."_

"_Good night, sweet Belle," said Rumplestilzkin. He watched the beauty leave the room, and smiled to himself as he too left the library and went to bed in his private chambers._

_. . ._

_The wind whipped around the castle violently. Rain came down in turrets, beating against the glass paned windows like a drum with no rhythmic pattern. Something was brewing outside. A storm was slowly washing over the kingdom, and it was going to be a nasty one._

_During the day, Belle was able to ignore the storm as she cleaned. She lit the candelabra she nicknamed "Lumiere," and walked through the dark halls towards the next room that needed cleaning. But by the time it was time for her to settle into bed, Belle's nerves felt jittery._

_And it especially did not help that Rumplestilzkin had been away all day._

_Saddened that she was all alone in the massive castle during such a terrible storm, the beauty tried to console herself with her books from the library the cheeky Rumplestilzkin had given her. It had eased her mind and spirits earlier in the day, but with the castle getting darker and darker, and her beloved Lumiere threatening to go out any second now, the beauty became more and more frightened._

"_Rumplestilzkin, please come back," she prayed. "I'm so very frightened. Please, come back soon."_

_There was a loud CRACK of thunder followed by a bright flash of lighting and Belle screamed and nearly dropped Lumiere. She shot out of bed, and carried the candelabra as she walked the hallways in hopes that her beloved had finally returned. "Rumplestilzkin?" she called softly. Lightning flickered through the glass window, and the cannon like boom of thunder made Belle scream in fright. "Rumplestilzkin?!"_

_The candelabra went out, and Belle could see nothing, not even her own hand in front of her face. "RUMPLESTILZKIN!" she screamed._

"_Sh," said the Dark One as he placed a finger over her lips. "Why are you out of bed? And why is your light out?" He blew on the candelabra, and soon it was relit once more. "You look a sight! You're quite pale, dearie."_

"_I hate storms," sighed Belle as she carefully set down the candelabra and hugged him tightly. "They've always made me feel uneasy ever since I was a little girl. Please, don't leave me. I can't stand to be alone during a nasty storm like this."_

"_Come, my dear," said Rumplestilzkin as he took her hand and the candelabra in his other hand. "You will sleep in my room tonight."_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait. I've been going nuts with holiday shopping, school, and work. I'm going to try my best to keep updating, but I never have the time. Plus, even though I am not an old bag, I've been so tired all the time. Credit goes to Kate Chopin. I own nothing, remember that. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

"Is it warm in here?" I asked as we drove to his house. "God, I need to get this dress off, and fast!"

"All in good time, dearie," choked Mr. Gold. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he pressed on the accelerator. Soon, we were at his gay little cupcake pink house, and he whisked me into his arms, carrying me up the front steps.

"Damn this leg!" he cursed as he opened the front door and walked in. He carried me into the nearby guest bedroom, and I all but tore off my dress as we devoured each other. "You have no idea how much I want you," hissed Mr. Gold seductively in my ear. "I want you to pleasure me. Right now."

His hands were on my back, unclasping my bra. It fell to the floor on top of my dress in a heap, and he began to tease and knead my breasts. I arched into his amazing touch, and he stopped. "No," he growled. "You will only get pleasure when you pleasure me."

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" I asked nervously.

"On your knees," he said coldly, and it hit me as to what he wanted. I submitted before him, and watched as he unzipped his pants, exposing his thick, hard member. "Pleasure me, and you will receive pleasure. Failure to comply will result in consequences."

I took him in my mouth, swirling my tongue at his tip. His breath came in pants as I pleasured him, taking him deep into my mouth. "Is that good enough for you?" I asked in a seductive voice before returning back to my endeavors. I sucked him hard, hollowing out my cheeks.

"God, Belle," moaned Mr. Gold. He growled, and then picked me up and threw me down on the bed. "Now, because you followed the rules, you shall receive pleasure, my dearie." His hand brushed my slit, rubbing and teasing before he entered me with his tongue. I arched in pleasure as he worked me with his tongue, licking and teasing my sensitive bud. I cried out as I reached my peak.

"Fuck me," I said in a raw, lusty voice. "Now!"

"I don't need to be told twice," growled Mr. Gold as he began to roughly fuck me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he drove deeper into me, and he began to kiss my breasts, playfully teasing my nipples by biting gently on them. "God, you are so tight and perfect for me to fuck. Come for me, Belle."

"Oh God," I moaned, inching rapidly to my next orgasm. "Gold!"

"Belle," he hissed as he pounded me faster and faster. With a deep moan, he emptied himself inside me as we both reached our satisfaction. "You are so incredible, dearie. Please end all of the doubting and sign my contract. Make it official. If you do, we have a lot more fun in store. Just think, I could bring you pleasure beyond what you have ever dreamed. You'll live in comfort and achieve orgasm every fucking time… Well, unless you need to be disciplined, of course. Please, sign."

"I'll sign," I said breathlessly. "I'll do it. Where's the contract?"

Mr. Gold got up from the bed, and walked out into the hall. After a minute, he came back holding an all too familiar piece of paper and a fancy looking fountain pen. "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line, and we have ourselves a deal, dearie."

"Sounds wonderful," I sighed as I signed my name.

"Excellent," said Mr. Gold as he placed the paper in a nearby drawer. "You have not made a mistake, Miss French. I am glad you came to your senses."

"Me too," I said sleepily as I began to slowly drift off into slumber.

_BOOM! The thunder rolled outside the Dark Castle, and the startled princess almost knocked over the Dark One in her fright. "Careful, dearie," said Rumplestilzkin. "Don't want to damage the goods here."_

_Belle let out a small, nervous laugh as they entered his bedchambers. His bed was quite ordinary, and she was surprised that a man known for his extravagancy he did not have such a luxurious bed. "Come, lie down," beckoned the imp as he patted the bed. Belle nervously crawled under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. She was quite cold and scared, but she felt much better being in the presence of Rumplestilzkin. "You are a strange one, aren't you?"_

"_I'm not strange," said Belle quietly. "Everyone is afraid of something. I'm sure you are afraid of something."_

"_Yes," said Rumplestilzkin as he sat on the edge of his bed, gazing out of the window at the storm. "I like terrible storms like this. Reminds me that there is something more powerful than any of us. Nature."_

"_Have you ever read King Lear?" asked Belle, sitting up in the bed. Rumplestilzkin turned to look at the beauty in his bed. "Lear was an old king who had to learn the hard way who he could trust and not trust. His own wicked daughters threw him out into a terrible tempest, and this storm reminds me very much of Shakespeare's play."_

"_I remember King Lear," said Rumplestilzkin. "He made some poor deals with the wrong daughters. But it just goes to show you, you invest yourself in the wrong sort, you end up destroying yourself. And it was a lesson Lear had to learn the hard way."_

_CRACK! Belle jumped and whimpered as lightning flashed outside the window. "I hate storms!" Belle said as she pulled the covers over her head. "Nothing good ever comes from a storm!"_

"_Au contraire, dearie," said Rumplestilzkin, his eyes twinkling. "You are forgetting one of my favorite stories, written by Kate Chopin. I believe it is called "the Storm.""_

"_I don't believe I've read that one," blushed Belle. "Father never really cared for me to read promiscuous books."_

"_Well, I suggest you find it in your library and read it," said Rumplestilzkin as he sat closer to her. He brushed a stray curl away from her face. "It's about a storm similar to this one, but it is more of what the storm can do to humans. Sometimes such turbulent weather can bring about passion. Let me recite some of it for you so you can get a clear idea." _

"_**They did not heed the crashing torrents, and the roar of the elements made her laugh as she lay in his arms. She was a revelation in that dim, mysterious chamber; as white as the couch she lay upon. Her firm, elastic flesh that was knowing for the first time its birthright, was like a creamy lily that the sun invites to contribute its breath and perfume to the undying life of the world.**__**The generous abundance of her passion, without guile or trickery, was like a white flame which penetrated and found response in depths of his own sensuous nature that had never yet been reached. When he touched her breasts they gave themselves up in quivering ecstasy, inviting his lips. Her mouth was a fountain of delight. And when he possessed her, they seemed to swoon together at the very borderland of life's mystery."**_

_BOOM! The beauty jumped again, but this time, she pulled the Dark One into a deep kiss. "I'm beginning to understand Chopin a bit more," said the beauty as she took off her dress. "Kiss me."_

_Rumplestilzkin climbed into his bed, and held the beauty in his arms as he kissed her luscious lips, working his way down her neck to her voluptuous breasts. Belle eased his vest and shirt off, stroking her hands up and down his chest. She took her time as he hands slowly traveled southward towards the growing bulge in his tight black leather pants. The suspense was killing both of them as she slowly undid the laces of his pants, releasing his thick and hard member. He guided himself into her opening and entered her slowly, looking deep into her eyes as the two of them began to make love. Outside the storm was still raging, and the lightning continued to flash, but the lovers who were entwined in the bed took no notice. _

_For they didn't know that the storm was a preview of the worst that was to come._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I have been so busy and stressed, but since I know I will not be able to write for the next few days, I've decided to update tonight for all my lovely fans. I hope you like the update. I'm open to any suggestions you may have. I'm starting to have writer's block again. I need to get my creative juices flowing again. Anyway… Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

I stretched and yawned as the sunlight poured in through the shades. With eyes half open, I spread my arms wide, and with a thump, hit something that was lying next to me. Groggily, I rubbed my eyes, and turned to look at what was in my bed, and I jumped and shouted. "What the hell?"

"Good morning to you too," said Mr. Gold grumpily. I gasped and looked under the covers, and realized that both of us were still very naked.

"Oh my God," I said, pulling the sheets around me. "What happened?"

"We had a lovely, romantic dinner," said Mr. Gold. "And afterwards… well, you couldn't keep your hands off of me."

"We had sex again?!" I shrieked, getting up from the bed. I wrapped the blanket around me tightly. "You must have taken advantage of me! I would never have-"

"Oh, but you did," said Mr. Gold as he flashed a sexy smirk at me. "And you signed the agreement."

"God, what have I done?" I said, searching the room for my clothes. "You must have gotten me so fucking wasted! I can't even begin to wrap my head around this right now."

"No, you weren't wasted," said Mr. Gold, his voice changing from playful and teasing to serious. "I would never get you drunk. I did, however, stuff you full of aphrodisiacs. The pesto, the artichokes…"

"You are a deceitful ass!" I cursed as I made a grab for my bra, panties, and dress. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door as I changed. "I cannot believe you took advantage of me! I'm breaking the contract! You and I are not going to follow through on this bullshit!"

"You cannot break the contract, dearie," hissed Mr. Gold from the other side of the bathroom door. "I can take you to court and have the judge force you to follow the contract. I can take everything from you so that you don't even have a fucking pot to piss in. So, if you even try, it will be far worse than what will happen if you abide by our contract."

I opened the door. "Are you threatening me?"

"You signed the contract," said Mr. Gold. "And unless you have one heck of a lawyer, you're stuck with it."

"Well, you said I could write some of the rules then," I said defiantly, putting my hands on my hips. "I'll finish out the rest of my two weeks at Save Mart. I will not be having sex with you for the duration of that time. How do you like them apples?"

"I'm a very patient man," said Mr. Gold as he pinned me against the wall. His hand ran through my sex mussed curly hair. "Besides, you won't last that long without begging me to pleasure you."

"Oh, I highly doubt that," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Miss French," growled Mr. Gold seductively. "That eye rolling must be tamed. Get over here."

To my surprise, he dragged me over to the bed, threw me face down across his lap, and smacked my ass hard. "What the hell was that for?"

SMACK! "That was for your behavior," said Mr. Gold as he now tenderly caressed my sore ass. "Insolence will always be punished. And as you know, good behavior is always rewarded…"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, lest I be unable to ever sit down again. "I have to leave. I have work in three hours, and I need to shower and get changed."

"If you stay, you can shower with me and save the water," smirked Mr. Gold as he helped me stand back up.

"Very funny," I replied sarcastically. "But I am being honest. I have to go."

"Then I will see you again tonight," said Mr. Gold. "Bring your stuff, you may wind up spending the night…"

"Don't push your luck," I growled as I began to walk towards the door.

_Sooner that either of them thought, the grounds of the Dark Castle were covered with a thick blanket of winter snow. Rumplestilzkin, who knew that the holidays were drawing ever closer, threw himself into his deals to avoid any conversation with Belle about them. Every time the beauty even thought of mentioning decorating the castle for the season, the Dark One would disappear, and wouldn't return until the next morning._

_It baffled Belle how anyone could hate this time of year. It was her favorite time of the year. She loved decorating for the holidays when she was still living back in her old kingdom. And best of all, she loved the smell of the castle's pine tree that was decorated with tinsel and ribbons and various ornaments. Holidays like Christmas were filled with love, warmth, and happiness for Belle, and how on earth could anyone hate something like that?_

"_I wonder," mused Belle one day as she climbed up the stairs of the Dark Castle. She walked up towards one of the towers she knew was out of bounds for her, and cautiously peered through the keyhole. All she saw, to her dismay, were potion bottles and a brewing cauldron. "Maybe he might have hid the decorations in one of the other towers…"_

_Belle searched until finally, she stumbled across some Christmas decorations. "And he thought he could just avoid me decorating the castle for the holidays! I'll surprise him with a beautifully decorated castle, and I'll even go out and chop down a lovely tree!" The beauty clapped her hands excitedly, and got to work. _

_After decorating the main entrance as well as the library, kitchen, and den, Belle set outside in the blistering winter air in search for the perfect tree. Bundled up in her warmest winter cloak, Belle surveyed the grounds. At last, the beauty found what she was looking for, and, heaving the heavy ax and with a hundred blows later, the tree was cut down. Belle roped up the tree, and dragged in back towards the Dark Castle. She decided to place it towards the front of the castle so that it would be the first thing Rumplestilzkin would notice when he walked in. _

_Wiping the sweat that was dripping down her forehead, the beauty got to work trimming the tree, and decorating it with the ornaments she had found. She began to sing to herself as she worked. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. From now on our troubles will be out of sight…"_

_She smiled to herself as she worked, not aware that the master of the castle had returned. He had cleverly appeared first in the kitchen, wondering if Belle had made dinner yet. To his surprise, as he surveyed the castle, it was decorated with holiday wreaths, holly sprigs, tinsel, and even poinsettias! Rumplestilzkin was seething as he searched for the beauty. "Where is she," he fumed. He paused for a moment. "I hear… singing."_

"_Through the years we all shall be together if the fates allow," sang Belle. "Hang a shining star upon the highest bow…"_

"_It's beautiful," said the Dark One as he slowly approached the occupied beauty. "Your voice is quite lovely."_

_Belle gasped and turned around. "I-I thought I was alone," she stammered, nearly knocking into the tree. "Please don't be angry. I-I just wanted to brighten up the castle a little bit. It is the holidays after all."_

_Rumplestilzkin tutted and shook his head. "Oh dearie, we are in trouble."_

"_Please, Rumplestilzkin," begged Belle. "Don't be upset! I was only trying to help."_

"_Let me guess," said Rumplestilzkin as he grabbed her face in his hand. "You thought that by decorating my castle that dear old Saint Nick will stop by with presents for the both of us? Well, you are seriously mistaken. Santa Claus does not stop at the Dark Castle, and I do not appreciate this shove of holiday spirit in my home."_

_His hand dropped, and the beauty's face filled with tears. "Christmas is not just about Saint Nick and presents. It's about the joyous season of the birth of the Christ child. It's about love and family. And I figured, since you are all I will have for the rest of my life, that I should decorate for the holidays. But I was wrong."_

_Belle stormed out of the hallway, and slammed the door to her bedroom. She sobbed, covering her face with her hands, her heart and spirits breaking. Rumplestilzkin stood there in front of the tree, transfixed. He was about to set fire to the tree, but then he noticed a very special ornament he hadn't seen in many, many years. "Bae's first Christmas ornament," sighed Rumplestilzkin as he gently touched it. "And the little ornament he made me…" Rumplestilzkin smiled in remembrance. "Maybe this wasn't so bad of an idea… I have been too harsh on her."_

_Quietly, he walked to her room, and pressed his ear against the door. He heard her sobbing, and his heart sank. He knocked on the door. "Belle, are you alright?"_

"_Go away!" cried Belle. "I don't want to see you!"_

"_Belle, please-"_

"_Just leave me alone!" the beauty sobbed._

_Rumplestilzkin walked slowly away from the closed door, wondering what he could do to fix things with Belle._


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Been so tired and had to work the holiday as well as put up with some crap from the family. I hope you all have had a safe, wonderful holiday, and I wish you all the best that 2013 has to offer. Here is the long overdue update! Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

Work dragged on and on as I stood at the register waiting for a customer, any customer to enter the store and check out. It was a completely dead day, and when the store wasn't busy, time felt like it had frozen. And because of all the spare time I had, I was thinking about Mr. Gold.

"Damn him," I muttered angrily to myself. "Get me all hot and heavy for him, and then under false pretenses I sign that bloody contract!" I slammed my fist down on the register's belt with a loud BANG! "Now I have no choice but to go with him forever. It's ridiculous! And I can't even tell anyone about it!"

I picked up a spray bottle full of cleaner fluid, and began to spray and clean my belt. "It's lunacy that I have to go through this. Although, I do have to say, the sex is great! And not having to work here is a mega plus. I wish I had been a rational human being when I signed…"

Soon my shift ended, and I slowly walked home. I made myself some soup, and rolled my eyes as I remembered that Mr. Gold wanted me to spend tonight at his place. I packed a duffle bag with all of my essentials after cleaning up the dinner dishes, and sighed as I left the house for Mr. Gold's.

He was in the doorway before I could even make it to the walkway, before I could climb the stairs and knock on the little pink door of his gay pink house. "Well, well, Miss French," said Mr. Gold as he stepped aside to let me in. "Please, come in. Make yourself comfortable. Would you care for a drink?"

"I would rather not," I said through gritted teeth as I sat down on the couch. "What's your deal anyway? What do you want with me?"

He chuckled to himself as he threw several cubes of ice into his glass before pouring himself some scotch and sitting across from me in an armchair. "What do I want with you? I think you know the answer to that question, dearie."

"You really want to control me?" I asked, looking at Mr. Gold, who was currently smirking into his scotch as he sipped. "I'm just a pawn in your life, a bit of flesh for you to exert your desires on? Is that all I will be to you?"

"You'll be much more than that," said Mr. Gold as he finished his scotch. "You see, when I have a woman, such as you dearie, sign a contract like you did, I am exclusive with her. I see no other woman, nor do I have any sexual favors or relations with anyone other than my submissive. And it is expected that you also reciprocate that as well. What I do is more along the lines of charity. I plucked you out of your obscurity, and I am about to give you everything you have ever dreamed of."

"I'm charity to you?" I asked angrily, getting up from the couch and placing my hands on my hips. "I was quite content with my life before you decided to pick me for your sex games."

"Were you?" asked Mr. Gold as he placed his empty glass down and stood up. "You live alone, your father is dead, your mother has been gone even longer than your father. You were raped by your dance instructor, and you work under that complete moron Mr. Clark for pennies. You can barely afford the rent, let alone pay for food, and your wardrobe consists of work and funeral attire. I would say you need me more than you think."

"I don't want to be your charity case," I said bitterly. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing it since my father died."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Mr. Gold seriously. "Has anyone ever taken care of you, besides your father?"

I turned completely red and stared down at my feet. I had never had a real boyfriend before, nor had I ever had sex before I met Mr. Gold. "Well, I can see from your blushing that you have not. It's about damn time someone takes care of you."

_Belle remained in her room for days. No matter what Rumplestilzkin did, he could not bring the beauty out of her room. She laid there in her bed, not eating or drinking, and slept. _

_The Deal Maker began to give up hope that there was anything that he could do to remedy the situation. He had been to harsh on her. He had never told her the reason why he refused to speak of anything dealing with the festivities of Christmas. It was too difficult for him to bring up, the wounds from years and years ago still were fresh and raw as if they had just been given. _

_Christmas was always a happy time when he had Bae and Mila. Christmas was about family, love, and happiness, and he had had that with Bae and Mila during their first holiday together. He had dressed up as Santa, and given his son a new rattle. Just watching Bae's eyes light up, and the smile that came from a child who was truly happy made Rumplestilzkin's heart glow._

_Years later, Christmas was spent with just him and Bae, and things became harder on the family as Mila slowly but surely cut off all relations with them, soon disappearing for good. The peasant Rumplestilzkin tried his best to please his young son with anything he could possibly get, but even though Bae put on a brave face for his father, Rumplestilzkin knew deep down that he was not happy. _

_After gaining his powers, the newly dubbed Dark One showered his son with lavish presents and gifts, but to his surprise, Bae didn't want any of it. "I want my papa back," Bae had said. _

_Rumplestilzkin, thickheaded as he was, could not go back to his peasant life. Even if it meant giving his son what he wanted, it was not what HE wanted, and Bae wouldn't want to make his own father choose to be happy or make his own son happy? _

_And then, one fateful day, Bae disappeared forever, and from that day on, there were no more holidays of any kind, no more celebrations, and no more parties and presents. From then on, there was no reason for rejoicing and celebrating, for the Dark One, who had all the power he had ever hoped for, could not use his power to regain his son no matter how hard he tried._

_. . ._

_Rumplestilzkin walked along the edge of the Dark Forrest, and cupped his hands around his mouth and made a chirping sound. "Damn cricket," he hissed as he continued to chirp. _

"_You called?" asked Jiminy Cricket as he hopped on a tree branch nearest the Dark One. "Funny, I thought people called for you, not the other way around."_

"_You listen to me bug brain," hissed Rumplestilzkin. "I know you need a new umbrella. The one you have is full of holes, and it is supposed to rain quite soon. I have the perfect umbrella for you, BUT I need something from you in return."_

"_What do you want from me?" asked Jiminy nervously. He gripped his umbrella, placing the point of it against the bark of the branch he was standing on._

"_I need some advice," said Rumplestilzkin as he began to pace slowly back and forth. "You are a conscience, are you not?"_

"_That I am," chirruped Jiminy Cricket._

"_Well then," said Rumplestilzkin as he cleared his throat. "I have a bit of a dilemma. I have this… lady with whom I have upset. I need to figure out how to get her to forgive me, and bring her back to her normal self."_

"_Well, what have you done to your… lady friend?" asked Jiminy, carefully treading the tempestuous waters._

"_I have hired her as help in my castle, and without my permission, she had decorated it for the Christmas holiday, a day which I do not care to acknowledge."_

"_How can you not acknowledge Christmas!?" asked Jiminy. "It's the most wonderful time of the year!"_

"_THAT IS MY BUSINESS, BUG!" growled the Dark One angrily. Jiminy flinched, and nearly fell off the tree branch. "But that is besides the point. I upset her by getting angry over the decorations she had put up, and she is currently holed up in her room and hasn't moved since."_

"_It seems you have hurt her feelings," said Jiminy as he tried to see where Rumplestilzkin was coming from. "You see, she was probably only trying to help. A lot of people like this time of the year, and they can really get into it through decorating the house. She probably grew up with a lot of festivities, and this was her way of showing she cared."_

"_Is there any way I can fix this mess I've made?" asked Rumplestilzkin, looking back at the cricket._

"_I would start by apologizing," said Jiminy Cricket. _

"_Well, I could have came up with that!" hissed Rumplestilzkin angrily. "How pathetic! I'm sure magic can do much more than a simple 'I'm sorry.'"_

"_No, don't use magic!" cried Jiminy. "Listen, I'm a conscience! I know things! When you apologize to her, don't just say you're sorry. Say it from your heart. Say it like you mean it. I promise you, she will forgive you."_

"_And what if it doesn't work," snarled Rumplestilzkin as he handed over the new umbrella. "What if your cockamamie idea doesn't fix anything?"_

"_Trust me, I'm your conscience," said Jiminy before he hopped away._


	22. Chapter 22

"Why of all people did you choose me?" There was a silence that overcame the room after I had spoken so boldly. "I want to know the real truth. You could be more satisfied with someone way more willing than me. Why did you pick me?"

"I saw something in you that I haven't seen in a long time," said Mr. Gold. "You are like a spark to my powder keg. You cannot deny that when we come together we ignite and explode. There is something about you that I have never found in my old submissives."

"Willingness," I said. "I'm not as willing to do everything you ask of me."

He chuckled lightly to himself. "Whether you realize it or not, we are all capable of doing things we normally wouldn't do. You don't know until you are pushed."

"Don't push me, Gold, you may not like the end result."

"Oh, I would love to see what you can accomplish," said Mr. Gold as his hand cupped my face. His thumb rubbed against my cheek in small, soft circles. It was slowly driving me wild. "I'm sure once we get into the full swing of things, we'll see how far you will be willing to go with me."

I bit my bottom lip, trying to stifle a moan, but he gently pulled it away. "If you weren't such a tease and were making me wait I would have you right here on this floor," said Mr. Gold huskily. "When you bite your lips… You look ravishing."

"So, what else can we do since I told you that you will not be having me until I leave my job?" I asked, a hint of defiance in my voice.

"Oh, Miss French," said Mr. Gold in a dangerous, warning tone as he closed the distance between us, picked me up, then slammed me into the wall. "I must stop that mouth of yours. You are getting fresh."

His lips, warm and insistent, were on mine. I threw my arms around him instinctively, molding myself against him. I could feel the hardness in his pants against me, and teasingly rubbed against it. He growled and slammed me against the wall. "Do not tease me, Belle. I do not like to be played with."

I shook nervously, my legs felt like jelly as he let me go. "You must be punished. You are not in control. You must learn to let go of your will. Get over here. NOW!" He sat down on the couch and slapped his lap. I went over to him, and before I knew it, he had thrown me across his lap. SLAP! I cried out as his hand came down across my ass hard. SMACK! The second was harder than the first. SMACK!

"Please!" I cried, my eyes brimming with tears. "Please stop! It hurts!"

Mr. Gold's hand froze in midair. He sighed, and slowly got up, leaving me lying on my stomach on his couch. "Let me get you something for the pain."

I wiped the few tears that were creeping down my face before he could come back and see. "Have you always been this way?"

Mr. Gold came back with a small ice pack, a glass of water, and two aspirin tablets in his hands. "Not always, dearie."

_Building up the courage to even admit to Belle that he was sorry for hurting her was as difficult as a camel walking through the eye of a needle. He was a coward; once a coward, always a coward._

_Rumplestilzkin walked back to his castle, and decided to relax himself in the library he had created for Belle. He casually plunked himself down in the wing backed chair, and slowly drifted off to sleep. _

_Belle crept out of her room, glancing both ways as she made sure that the master was no where to be found in the hall. She walked quietly to the library, and began to examine the shelves for a book to read. She didn't notice that in the chair seated close by the fireplace was the very man she longed not to see._

_Belle ran her fingers over the spines of the books until she finally settled on the perfect one. She removed it from the shelf, sat down on the windowsill, and began to read. While she read, she hummed softly to herself as she turned the pages. _

"_Belle."_

_She looked up from her book and froze. "R-rumplestilzkin?" she called out quietly. Gently, she closed her book after marking her place, and climbed off of the windowsill. She looked around the room for any sign of him, her anxiety growing. Was he invisible, waiting to pop out and get her? Was he toying around with her, and just throwing his voice around? Where was the Dark One?_

_The beauty jumped once she had found the master of the castle snoring lightly in the wing backed chair. "Rumplestilzkin," said Belle, gently waking him up. "I think you should be in bed. It's not right to sleep here. Don't want you to get sick if the fire blows out."_

_The Dark One grumbled to himself, and got up from his chair. He looked up at Belle, and jumped. "Belle!"_

"_Yes?" asked the beauty._

"_There is something I have to say before I leave you for my bedchambers," said Rumplestilzkin. He took a deep breathe. "I know I hurt your feelings. I haven't been very open with you and explain why I am this way. It's very difficult to trust people, especially after Milla."_

"_You can always trust me," Belle said as she threaded her hand in his. "I promise."_

_Rumplestilzkin gave her a small, warm smile. "I was wrong to scream at you for the holiday decorations. It made me remember the good times I had with my boy, and brought back all of the good memories of long ago. So, Belle, what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"_

_There it finally was. The Dark One, the most powerful, evil creature in the world was apologizing to a former princess. Belle's heart fluttered in her chest at his apology. It almost made her weak in the knees. She turned to look Rumplestilzkin in the eyes, and saw that he was sincere, and her heart melted._

"_I forgive you," said Belle before kissing the Dark One softly. "Good night."_

_. . ._

_Things between Belle and Rumplestilzkin improved over the next few weeks. The Dark One lessened his demands on the beauty's chores, and gave her more freedom to walk about the grounds and enjoy her library. He loved finding her outside, sitting on a blanket, her back leaning against the tree as she read her book. _

_As he watched her do her chores and read, something bestial stirred inside him. It had been months since he had last been sated of his desires. He had held himself back from taking the beauty forcibly with every ounce of his control. Late at night, he would wildly stroke himself, seeking out his release, but it would not satisfy him. He longed to enter her, relished her tightness and wetness, but knew he could never ask it of her, nor take it by force._

_On one hand, the all powerful Rumplestilzkin could conjure up any wench who would satisfy this bestial desire that was rising ever closer. There were scores of women whom he could bring to his bed to quench his desires, women who had experience giving pleasure to men. But… He did not want some gutter trash woman who had countless men before him. No. He only wanted her. And so, Rumplestilzkin and his desires were left unfulfilled and unsated._

_Belle on the other hand began to enjoy her freedoms, and loved to explore the castle's grounds. She loved to read outside, and when she tired of reading, laid back on her blanket and gazed up at the clouds above. _

_After a while of neglecting some of her chores, Belle decided to bunker down and spend the day cleaning. She opened the door to one of the many rooms in the castle, and walked in, gently placing down her mop, bucket, and duster. Inside the room were many objects covered in sheets, cobwebs, and most of all, dust. "Goodness, I've never seen so much filth," coughed the beauty as she blew the dust off of a nearby lantern. "These sheets will need to be washed. They look terrible. Well, what's this?"_

_Belle gently pulled the sheet off, revealing a very large mirror. Dust flew everywhere, temporarily causing her to cough and sneeze. She stepped closer to the mirror to examine it, and saw a flicker of a face in the upper right-hand corner. She touched the cold glass, and froze as if someone had magically cursed her._

"_Who are you?" said an icy cold feminine voice. "What are you doing in the Dark Castle?"_

_Belle's heart pounded in her chest nervously. "ANSWER ME! WHO ARE YOU?"_

_The beauty whimpered as a shot of pain went through her body, causing her cry out and fall, releasing her hold on the mirror. Rumplestilzkin, who had been nearby, ran into the room after hearing her fall._

"_What's going on?" asked Rumplestilzkin as he saw the beauty's tear strewn face. Belle shakily pointed at the mirror, and the Dark One's blood began to boil. He quickly turned his back to the mirror, and focused on Belle, who was still on the floor. "So, you've uncovered my mirror? I assume you've talked to her?"_

_Belle nervously began to scoot slowly away from him. "What did you tell that she-devil? What did she ask of you? Speak!"_

_Belle opened her mouth, but no sound came out except a small little squeak. "Tsk, my little servant. You'll have to pay the price for what you've done… And I will thoroughly enjoy this…"_

_The flame of his desire burned deep within him as he picked Belle off of the floor, stood her on her feet, and tore her gown off, leaving her trembling in her underclothes. "You want a show?" he growled as slammed the beauty into the mirror. "I'll give you a fucking show."_

_His hand traveled to her panties, shifting them aside to slip two fingers into her as his thumb teased her sensitive bud. Belle bit her bottom lip as he undid her corset, freeing her breasts. With one great yank, he ripped her panties to shreds, giving him easier access to finger her. With his free hand, he yanked her hair, turning her neck to the side as he whispered hotly in her ear. "You will look at yourself in that mirror!"_

_He spun, and leaned against the mirror as he continued to finger her tight hole, pumping faster and faster. Belle's eyes began to close as she felt herself getting close. "NO!" growled Rumplestilzkin as he yanked her hair harder. "Open your eyes. Look at yourself in the mirror. See what I am doing to you. I want you to watch as I make you come."_

_Belle panted as Rumplestilzkin relentlessly teased her. Just as she was on the brink of orgasm, he withdrew his fingers. "Delicious, my pet," said the Dark One as he sucked her juices off of his fingers. The beauty moaned at the loss of her pleasure and release, and was rewarded with a smack across her bare ass. She winced and whimpered at the impact. "Don't worry, my little slave. I'll have my cock in you soon enough."_

_He unzipped his pants, unleashing his already thick and hard member. He grabbed her around the waist, wrapping her legs around him as he began to roughly enter her. "Don't you fucking close your eyes!" he growled as he fucked her. "Watch as I make you come. Watch as I fuck you raw!"_

_Belle watched helplessly as she became washed in ecstasy. Her breath came in gasps and pants as he pounded her tight opening until both of them came hard, their juices dripping down their thighs. Rumplestilzkin withdrew from her slick opening, and set Belle on her feet while he zipped his pants. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE?!" he bellowed, turning towards the mirror. "I HAVE NO WEAKNESS! SHE IS A SLAVE! A SLAVE FOR ME TO FUCK AND DO WITH AS I PLEASE!"_

_Belle wobbled unsteadily as she stood completely naked in front of the mirror. She swore she heard a dark laugh that came from the mirror, and saw the same face appear again in the right-hand corner. It was smirking and laughing back at them. Rumplestilzkin took the sheet that had previously covered it, and quickly threw it back over the mirror. _

_He turned to look back at Belle, and, realizing what had happened, quickly conjured up a robe for her. "Come," he said sternly after she put on the robe he had given her. She followed behind him quietly as he locked the door behind them. "Go and put some clothes on. I have… I have some things that need attending to."_


	23. Chapter 23

"What made you change into this… this type of person?" I asked. His eyes lowered to his drink as he swirled the remaining contents. The ice clinked against the glass softly, the only noise that filled the room.

"I'm not ready to discuss such details with you," said Mr. Gold politely. I felt his coldness through his words. I wanted to know why he was the way he was, but knew not to press the issue. I looked down at my lap, wondering what to say or do next.

"I should be getting back home now," I said quietly, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Mr. Gold's features changed from cold to confusion. He stood up, following me towards the door. "You have done nothing wrong."

"I think it would be best if we do not see each other until my time is up." I exhaled, looking into his eyes. "You want to have this hold on me, but I'm still a bit wary of all of this. If this is going to become a relationship of any kind, I need to know more about you. You already know so much about me, don't I deserve the same regard?"

Mr. Gold's hand gripped his cane tightly. "No one has ever cared to get to know me."

"Don't you think it's time you share not only your body with another person, but also your feelings and emotions?"

He scoffed at my words. "IF that time comes, Miss French, things shall be revealed. But I will say this: you better be ready for what I tell you, because my life is fifty shades of fucked up."

We stood in the doorway, his face inches away from mine. "I would still want to know."

He heaved a sigh, and shook his head before kissing me softly. "Good night, Belle."

. . .

The last day of work was both a lament and celebration. This would be the last time I would ever ring up another customer. It would also be the last time I would ever have to pay bills, worry about buying groceries, or anything ever again. It was the day I had waited for and dreaded at the same time.

Mr. Clark brought out a cake after my shift had ended with Good Luck Belle emblazoned on it in blue icing. I gave him a polite hug, and thanked him for his thoughtfulness, and took a small piece. I was going to miss Mr. Clark; his sneezing, his kindness, but I would not miss working those long hours and the mediocre pay.

Once I arrived home, I gathered all of my packed clothes, and piled them in my car before heading over to Mr. Gold's house. I gathered my things, and walked up the stairs where he was waiting for me in the doorway, smiling warmly. "So glad that you're here. Now the real fun can begin."

_Rumplestilzkin flew to his tower, slamming the door behind him. Rummaging through his potions and vials, he tried to catch his breath as he searched. He cursed to himself as an empty vial fell to the floor and cracked because of his shakiness. "Damn her, damn Regina!" he growled to the empty room. "Damn that whole family to hell! I taught dear old mother and daughter magic, and this is how I am repaid? My very own progeny turns against me?"_

_Again he perused the glasses while muttering to himself. "Aha! This is the one! __**Protect the girl from harm and dread, nothing one does will bring about her death!**__" _

_The vial glowed a bright pink, and Rumplestilzkin uncorked it, and blew across the opening. The air shimmered with a bright pink glow, and sunk under the immense tower door, following its master's orders. "A protection spell for Belle," sighed the Dark One wearily. "After tonight, she will no doubt try to run again. I'm nothing but a beast to her and the world. I've proven that to her and Regina tonight…"_

_Still wrapped in the robe Rumplestilzkin had given her, Belle sat on her bed in her room. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. He had taken her by force, he had pleasured her and caused her pain at the same time. But despite it all, deep down inside, she liked it._

_Belle wondered what that mirror really was, but thought better than to ask Rumplestilzkin. After all, he probably did not wish to see her, and it was best to not question anything, lest angering the Dark One._

_The beauty decided to throw on her nightclothes, and get to bed. She was tired from their wild lovemaking, and very sore. She longed for a soothing hot bath, but decided against it. As she changed, she noticed a pink tinge in the air. She inhaled sharply, and suddenly the pink mist had faded away. She shrugged it off, and went to bed._

_Rumplestilzkin walked slowly down from his tower, and headed back towards the room that held the dark mirror. He entered the room, and took off the sheet he had previously thrown over it. "Regina," he said with venom in his voice. "I see you there beneath this glassy surface. You will leave my whore alone. You know that I am far more powerful than you, so don't even attempt to find anything to bring me down. Because, my sweet little protégé, I made you and I can destroy you just as easily."_

_Regina, the Evil Queen of fairytale land appeared fully in the mirror before him. She was dressed in a black dress with a high collar, showing ample amounts of cleavage. Her ruby red lips were upturned into a smirk, her eyes lined and shaded dark with kohl and ebony, giving her appearance the equivalent to her nature. She was a product of the Dark One's teaching, and it showed both on the outside and the inside._

"_Don't think I'm blind, Rumple," hissed the cunning Evil Queen. "I'm going to find your weakness, and when I do, I will make you bend to my will. Remember, you created this monster, and now you will have to live with it forever."_

_Her image rippled just as her laughter rang through the room, echoing and bouncing around him. With a grunt, he threw the sheet back over the mirror just as her laughter began to fade away. _

_A tempest was brewing from within Rumplestilzkin as he warred with himself. He hated himself for having any sort of feelings for the princess. She was supposed to be his whore, his slave to do his bidding as he had told Regina. That was the initial plan when he had appeared at court; save the wretched people of Avonlea, and take their princess as a bartering tool to exert his desires of the flesh. But he never planned to actually LIKE Belle, nor even, dare he say it, LOVE her._

_No, he would never admit that he loved her. It was a stretch to even admit he cared for her deeply. He shook himself mentally. He would have to work harder to disguise his feelings for her, to bury his love for her deep within the recesses of his being where no one would ever find it._

"So tell me," said Mr. Gold as he guided her into her bedroom. "How do you like your room?"

"It's very nice, thank you," I replied politely. "But I-I thought w-we'd-"

"No, dearie," said Mr. Gold with a small chuckle and a warm smile. "I do not allow my submissives to sleep with me in my bed. My bed is not for sleeping, but for pleasuring my submissives."

I nodded in understanding and began to unpack my clothes in the large wooden dresser. I looked up in the mirror that hung on the wall in front of me, and saw that Mr. Gold was watching me as I unpacked my lingerie, and I saw him walk away as I caught his eye in the mirror. "I should remove that mirror," he said to himself, almost inaudibly.

"Please don't," I said, turning to face him. "It's quite lovely. It's great craftsmanship."

"You don't know how much trouble mirrors can be," said Mr. Gold as he stepped closer towards me. He pressed his lips against mine urgently. "Don't be long packing. I want to get started."

I shivered as he left the room, left with so many questions that I wanted and did not want answered. What would he make me do? What would he do to me?

I stepped into the hallway after I had finished. I searched up and down the hall, not wanting to go exploring through his house. "Mr. Gold? I've finished unpacking."

"And just in time," he replied from behind as he covered my eyes with a blindfold. "Don't remove the blindfold. Disobey, and there will be punishment."

His voice was hot and harsh in my ear, and the thought of punishment made me remember my sore ass from a few weeks ago, so I decided against removing my blindfold. I kept quiet as he maneuvered me through the house, eventually throwing me down on what I assumed to be his bed. Mr. Gold took off my blouse first, then he undid the clasp of my bra, freeing my breasts. He began to work on my jeans button and zipper before easing them down my legs, along with my panties. My heart thundered in my chest as I wondered what he planned to do next.

"Get on your hands and knees," he said huskily. I tried to do so as quickly and as less uncoordinatedly as I could. "No, here, on the memory foam pad." He guided my knees and hands onto the soft pad. "Perfect. Don't want my submissive to be in any unwanted pain."

His hands were on my waist, positioning my ass in the air and arching my back so that my arms were touching the floor. I whimpered as he plunged a finger into me, toying my clit and sending me reeling. "Dearie, you are perfect. That ass. That wonderfully tight and wet hole. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now…"

His fingers teased and pumped rhythmically inside me, causing me to shudder and lose my breath. The memory foam mat held me in place, even when I thought I might fall, as he continued his relentless teasing. I moaned as his fingers quickened their pace, and then he withdrew his fingers. I breathed heavily, lamenting the loss of pleasure and release. Just then, I felt his fingers, wet with my come, upon my lips. "Taste yourself," said Mr. Gold huskily. I did as he commanded, sucking his fingers. He groaned as I sucked his fingertips, letting go with a small pop. "You are delicious. And now, my delicious dearie, I am going to fuck you until come everywhere. I am going to make you come so hard, you will see other worlds in the process."

My heart pounded, and my sex clenched in anticipation. I heard his trousers unzip and fall to the floor, and soon his hands were on my waist, guiding me into position. He slapped my ass, and ran a finger down my ass cheeks, rimming my tight hole. "One day, my sweet," he said in a dark, seductive voice. "I will claim your sweet ass. But tonight is not that night…"

He pressed himself into my wet and awaiting folds, and I nearly came undone as he slowly buried himself inside me. Soon, he began to quicken his pace, and I started to loose my breath once more. He pounded relentlessly into me, grunting and gripping my hips tightly. I cried out loudly as I reached my peak, but he did not stop. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me as he pushed through my orgasm, and I exploded. Soon after, Mr. Gold groaned as he emptied himself inside me. I took a deep, shuddering breath as he withdrew from my wet folds and undid my blindfold.

I watched as he pulled his pants back on, and then opened a drawer at his end table, withdrawing a small tube. "I promise, it won't hurt," he said gently as he placed some cream on his finger and began to rub it on my sex. "This is to help with the pain. I tend to over exert myself in the bedroom, and since you are not as experienced, I would rather you not be too sore after our sessions."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"I've always done this to all my submissives," said Mr. Gold as he finished, and put the cream away. "If I wanted you to be sore or in pain, I would make it so, but for now, my beautiful submissive, you will be pleasured…"

_He felt himself summoned as he watched Belle reading in the library the next day, and he knew he had to go. Cora was summoning him, and if he did not come to her, she would come to him. And the latter would cause more consequences than the first._

"_Belle, I must be off. I won't be too long. Please tend to the things that need cleaning and tidying up while I'm gone, and then you can relax when I return. Do not let anyone in the castle, do not go poking around in any rooms."_

"_Yes," said Belle, her head bowed. She marked her book, and placed it on the desk before leaving to clean the hallway. Rumplestilzkin disappeared in a flash of magic, leaving the beauty on her knees, bucket and rag in hand, as she scrubbed the castle floor. _

_She hummed a little tune to herself as she worked to pass the time, and jumped when there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" wondered Belle as she walked toward the door. She peered through the keyhole, and noticed it was an elderly lady. "Hello?"_

"_Pretty combs for sale," said the old woman in a creaky voice. "Pretty hair pins for pretty ladies."_

_Belle opened the door slightly. "You're a saleswoman?"_

"_Just a poor, old beggar woman selling her wares to make some money for her bread," sighed the old woman. "Ah! You are a beauty! You must have one of my hair pins! A lovely rose one for a beauty, such as yourself!"_

"_But I haven't any money," Belle sighed sadly. "And I do not think it right to take from the master of the house…"_

"_This isn't your house?" asked the crone, her voice creaking in curiosity and surprise. "Whose is it then?"_

"_Rumplestilzkin's," said Belle._

"_Oh, you poor dear!" wailed the beggar woman. "You must be so downtrodden! The monster must be keeping you captive for his will. I tell you what. I will give you this rose pin here without charge for your sufferings."_

"_I-I cannot take anything from you," stammered Belle nervously. "Please, far be it from me to take bread out of a beggar's mouth-"_

"_Oh, please," sighed the old woman kindly. "You would be doing me a disservice by not taking it. Take it, it will look so lovely nestled in your beautiful curly brown hair…"_

"_If you insist," sighed Belle. She took the pin from the elderly woman, and sighed as she placed it within her hair. She gasped suddenly, unable to breathe. Soon, the crone's features melted away to reveal the woman from the mirror, the Evil Queen, Regina. Belle choked and gasped as Regina disappeared in a puff of black smoke. With all of her might, Belle wrenched the pin from her hair, but it was too late. She fell to the floor, overturning the bucket of filthy water she was using to clean the hallway._

**A/N:** I do not know if any of my wonderful readers have noticed, but lately I have had an anonymous commenter leave hateful, nasty comments saying that I should stop writing, my stories are redundant, and that I am not writing according to the television show, Once Upon A Time. For a while, I felt scared to write, and even wanted to give up and just delete everything and stop writing. But that would let this anonymous person win, and I will never let that happen. So, my dearies, instead of saying terrible things about this unknown person to you, what I will say is, what I've come to realize is that not everyone will like my stories, and that's fine with me. The greatest writers in the world always have those who criticize and call their work filth. I will overcome this, because, as Henry Mills says, "Good ALWAYS overcomes evil." I love you, my readers. xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** I would like to thank all of my wonderful readers for all of their comments. You have strengthened me, and have given me my spunk and spirit back, which, inevitably, has brought about this beautiful chapter. It's five pages long! And yes, I will warn you, there are some things that may require you to have a box of tissues nearby. And you may be mad that I included something that made everyone gag this past Sunday. But, it was necessary. All will be revealed soon my dearies! Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

The nightmares were back.

I hadn't had these nightmares for a few years, and I thought I had put all of these troubling dreams and my past behind me, but it seemed I was wrong. Nights where I tossed and turned, dreaming about the flames that surrounded me, growing ever closer, trying to reach my body. I was trapped in that room of fire, the one in which there was no escape. My lungs filled up with smoke, causing me to choke and cough. I could barely see what was in front of me, except for the bright flames that kept growing larger and larger. A part of the ceiling began to collapse, and I covered my head and face as it came down.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed, choking and coughing as the fumes gagged me. "ANYBODY THERE?"

I looked around, trying to see through the smoke and flame, but there was no one. I was alone, and trapped in this fiery enclosure.

I screamed and screamed, and somehow felt something touch me, and I began to twist and fight to get it off of me. "LET ME GO!"

"Belle!" said Mr. Gold as he tried to wake me. "Belle, wake up! It's a dream, you were only dreaming."

I opened my eyes, and tried to remember how to breathe. I wiped my sweaty forehead, and noticed that Mr. Gold was looking at me oddly as he sat at the opposite side of my bed, and it was making me feel even more uncomfortable than I already was. "Did I hit you at all?"

He chuckled softly. "You ask, after you've had a nightmare, if you hit me? Oh, Belle… You are something else. But yes, I will live."

I gave him a small smile, and sat up in my bed. "I'll be alright. Just a little shaken up."

"How often do you have this dream?" asked Mr. Gold. His demeanor reflected a sense of concern as he shifted closer to me. "Maybe I can help?"

"It comes and it goes," I said with a sigh. "I've had these dreams for a long time, but I had been going to therapy to help with the nightmares, and it worked for a few years. And now, all of a sudden… it's back again."

"Can you describe it for me?"

I took a deep breath, and looked down at my hands ashamedly. "It's embarrassing. To be afraid of this room of fire. It's enclosed, so there is no way out, and no one is there to help you or save you. It's plagued me for so long, but I thought I would be past this by now…"

Mr. Gold inhaled sharply. "You've been cursed."

"I've been what?" I asked, getting up from the bed quickly. "Are you mad?"

"I'm very sane, my dear," said Mr. Gold as he calmly stood up, leaning on his cane. "It's one of the side effects of a curse."

"So you are telling me that magic has addled me?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"If you weren't so upset, Miss French, I would take you over my knee for that," he hissed. "But yes, magic has been the cause of your nightmares. Do not think that what I believe is folly. I believe in magic because I know that it exists and that I can wield it for my own purposes."

"We're both insane!" I cried, covering my face in my hands and massaging my temples. "God, I need an aspirin…"

"There's some in the bathroom cabinet," said Mr. Gold. "I'll go get you a glass of water to wash it down with."

I nodded, and walked to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet, and found the little bottle, and closed it. My own reflection stared back at me as I opened the bottle, shook two little pills out, and placed the cap back on. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror, and saw that I looked extremely flushed. I splashed some cold water on my face, and walked out of the bathroom, still holding the pills.

"Drink this, it will make you feel better," said Mr. Gold, who had been standing outside the door, waiting for me with a glass of water. I popped the pills in my mouth, and drank the entire glass in no time. "Feel better?"

"How is magic real?" I asked. "I'm no more magical than you are, yet you said you could wield magic."

"That is because the magic I wield is very limited," said Mr. Gold. "A long time ago, I used to be able to wield magic, but now, magic is very very rare."

"I'm not understanding," I said, rubbing my forehead. "How can something be real if it doesn't exist."

"But it does," said Mr. Gold.

"Show me."

"I cannot," sighed Mr. Gold. "There is more to magic than you know. But I cannot tell you any more. There are things you need not know more about me, and I fear I have already said too much…"

_When he arrived, Cora was waiting for him at her castle. Her long brown hair was carefully swept up in an elegant updo, her lips, a deep crimson, and her dress an elegant navy blue with a moderately cut neckline, exposing an ample amount of cleavage, but in good taste. She wore a sapphire necklace and a matching sapphire and diamond tiara. Cora's arms were folded as the Dark One walked towards her, and she smiled to herself._

"_What have you summoned me for?" asked Rumplestilzkin. _

"_I have heard you created a curse," smirked Cora. "A brilliant one, might I add. One that will cause a lot of mayhem and mischief to the people of this land if it is cast. There are rumors that someone is going to enact it."_

"_And YOU think you are going to unleash the fury of my curse?" asked Rumplestilzkin, his playful, impish ways come out to play. "Oh Cora, my little pupil. Did I not teach you anything? All magic-"_

"_Comes with a price," she finished with a tiresome air. "I know. But it is not me who will enact it. It is my daughter."_

_Rumplestilzkin gasped sarcastically, feigning his shock and surprise at her news. "Regina! How very interesting. Taking it out on Snow and Charming for not being invited to the wedding are we? Like I didn't know she would. I always knew she needed a shove in the right direction. Now, what is it that you want of me?"_

"_That curse that you've created," said Cora. "It will bring us to a land without magic. A land where most of the people here will forget who they are, and forget who they love. It is a place-"_

"_Where unhappiness reigns, yes, yes you stupid woman, you think I don't know what I put into that blasted curse!" growled Rumplestilzkin angrily. "GET ON WITH IT!"_

"_I want you to make sure I stay here, and I remember who I am, and have all of my powers and memories."_

"_And what will I gain from you for that?" asked Rumplestilzkin in a deadly voice. "You have nothing I want."_

"_Oh, but I do," smirked Cora. "You see, I know about a certain young boy that was lost to his father many years ago. His name was Baelfire. May I continue, teacher?"_

_Rumplestilzkin felt his insides twist inside him. "You know where he is? You know where I can find him?"_

"_I know he is in the land where we are all going to be sent to," said Cora. "And this map that I hold in my hands shows where he is in this land called America. It's magical, so if he moves to another place, it will reflect it in the map. You may have it if you grant my request."_

"_You are not tricking me?" asked Rumplestilzkin. He circled around Cora, trying to judge if she was being deceitful or honest. "My own pupil, turned against me? Because you know, if I find this deal to be untrue, I will hunt you down and drag you to this hellish world we are all about to be sent to, and cause you more anguish and pain than you can even imagine. I will make sure that the curse takes away all of your memories and powers if you are fooling me, is that understood?"_

"_Yes, master," smiled Cora. "Now, let's seal the deal like we used to…" She threw her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss. Rumplestilzkin let Cora have her disgusting kiss, and pulled away smoothly. _

"_My map, if you would be so kind," said Rumplestilzkin, his hand outstretched towards Cora._

_She chuckled as she gave him what he wanted. "Such a pleasure doing business with you, old friend, my lover."_

_Inside, Rumplestilzkin cringed at the latter. Yes, Cora and he had been lovers, but not in any sense of the word. What they did was consume each other; there was no love in their escapades, only magic and power. He hadn't realized what love was until Belle had entered his life, and made him rethink everything he had ever done. _

_He snapped his fingers, and was instantly transported back to the Dark Castle's grounds. He placed the map in his pocket for later, and began to make his way up towards the front entrance. As soon as he was within three feet of the castle, he knew there was something amiss. He hurried towards the door, and threw it open and closed it with a loud bang. He fell to his knees instantly as he saw his beloved Belle lying on the floor. _

"_No, no!" he gasped for air as he held her in his arms. "The spell! The spell should have worked! Gods be damned!"_

_He held her in his arms, caressing her hair, and as he held her close, he heard something drop to the floor. He picked up a rose hair pin, and, sensing the magic that pulsed in his hand, knew that it had been poisoned and had been the very thing that rendered Belle lifeless. "Who has done this to you?" he asked the lifeless form of Belle._

_Gently, he cradled her in his arms and carried her to her bedchambers, laying her carefully down upon her bed. Tenderly, he caressed her face, pressing a gentle, quick kiss upon her pale pink lips before he began to undress her. As was custom long ago, before he became the Dark One, one was to cleanse the dead before paying respects and finally committing the body to the ground. _

_The Dark One looked not upon Belle's naked, lifeless form with desire and perversion, but with sadness and respect. After he had finished undressing her, he carried her towards the awaiting bath, and carefully placed her into the warm water. Conjuring up the sweetest smelling soaps and oils, he cleansed Belle's body before he began to cleanse her hair. After rinsing out the remaining soap left in her hair, he picked her up, wrapped her in a towel, and carried her back to her room. With the last of his energy, he conjured up a beautiful, soft blue dress for Belle, and, satisfied that she looked even more beautiful in death than she had in life, fell to his knees sobbing._


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** To my beloved juju, who has been there for me through all the drama, I hope this makes you feel much better. To my guest reader Ashley, I am definitely going to start kicking it up a few notches in the next chapters. I know I've been neglecting, and thanks for the prod in the right direction! To Miss Twyla Mercedes, you are right on target as always. I do plan on exposing the relationship Rumple had with Cora, and we shall see how Miss Belle fares in fairyland now. Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

Trust issues. That, I knew of quite well. I also had trust issues with men ever since the incident with Monsieur Favre, so I kept men at a distance, or not had them at all. I preferred the latter mostly, until Mr. Gold had whisked me off my feet and landed me inside his pink, girly house presently.

I knew better than to press him further, knowing that he would soon snap at me, or do worse. "I'm sorry for saying this is all far-fetched, but please, you have to understand why I think this way. From my point of view, never seeing magic in my whole entire life, and for someone to tell me it exists is a bit out of the norm…"

He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "One day, I will show you that it exists. I promise you."

In spite of everything, I wrapped my arms around him, and closed my eyes. Somehow, I felt both safe and unsafe here with him. I hugged him, his form surprisingly rigid and stiff, and I wondered if he had ever been shown any affection to like this. I felt his hands slowly caress my hair and back, and I began to slowly pull away. I looked into his eyes, and saw a reflection of disbelief and astonishment. "I-I'm sorry for being so forward," I said nervously. "It-It just-"

Before I could spit my words out, his lips crashed onto mine with a sense of urgency and need. I pressed myself against his warm body, meeting his growing bulge in his pants and pressing myself against it playfully. His mouth was hungrily devouring mine as I began to unbutton his shirt quickly, and threw it to the side. Grabbing his gold tie, I started to loosen it, and pulled it up over his head, breaking our kiss. "It appears, my little submissive, that you are trying to switch the roles," he chuckled to himself. "But I do like a woman who knows what she wants…"

I lifted my nightgown above my head, and dropped it several feet away from where we stood in the hallway. "I want to wear this," I said as I placed his loosened tie over my head. It slid between my breasts, silk against skin, and it made me feel even more aroused than I was before. "Only this…"

Mr. Gold smirked as he cupped my breasts in his palms, gently fondling. "Dearie, you are going to be my undoing, I'm telling you now."

_Rumplestilzkin was so overwrought with grief that he did not even notice the hand that started to tremble on the bed, the eyes that began to slowly flutter open, or the sad smile that washed over the beauty's features as she awoke from the spell. All he could think about was his cursed state, and how unfair it was that he was to live forever while the only light in his life was taken away. He sobbed heavily at her bedside, mourning his beloved, until he felt someone softly caress his hair. He looked up, tears still in his eyes and dripping down his gold and green skin, and saw that his beauty, his Belle, was alive._

_His eyes widened as he jumped up from the side of her bed. "How is it possible?" he asked. "You were dead. I placed a spell of protection around you, and it didn't work. What happened?"_

"_I was foolish," Belle said as she looked down at herself. "I let myself get taken advantage of by a beggar woman. She offered me this beautiful hair pin, but I knew I could not afford it, nor would I take your gold from you to pay for it, but she insisted I take it for free. And when I placed it in my hair, I-I fell…"_

"_The spell must have been washed out when I washed you," Rumplestilzkin murmured to himself. _

"_Before I succumbed to the spell," said Belle, her eyes nervously looking back at the Dark One. "I saw the beggar woman shift into that woman. It was that woman from the mirror. I don't remember her name…"_

"_Regina," he hissed angrily. "I should have killed her when I had the chance. I could have let precious Snow White shoot her dead in the forest but NO, I had to bargain with Prince Charming to save her precious little soul from becoming a monster like me."_

"_Please, don't," Belle got up from the bed, and walked carefully towards him. "Don't kill anyone for my sake. Please, Rumplestilzkin."_

_She tried to meet his eyes, but he refused to look into them. He was so consumed with his rage and hatred that he longed to disembowel the Evil Queen alive so she could feel the same bitter pain he was feeling. "Please, look at me, Rumplestilzkin."_

_Her soft plea startled him from his dark plot, and he met her gaze. Tears in her eyes, Belle cupped his face and brought his lips to hers in an innocent kiss. "Please, you almost lost me forever. Don't make me lose you."_

"_You could never lose me," choked Rumplestilzkin. "Gods, forgive me!" He wrapped his arms around her before kissing her passionately, her warm, creamy skin clashing against his warm, almost reptilian skin. He held her tightly, almost afraid that she would run away or disappear somehow. Belle ran her hands through his hair lovingly, urging him on. Her touch sent him over the edge._

"_My sweet Belle," whispered Rumplestilzkin in Belle's ear. His voice, like a lover, made her shiver with delight and tingle in anticipation of ecstasy. His right hand caressed her cheek as it slowly trailed down her slender pale neck towards her breasts. The beauty waited with bated breath, waiting for her lover to tease and massage, but he settled his hand between her breasts. "Your heart is beating like a hummingbird's…"_

_The beauty blushed, and met his eyes. "It's because of you." She gasped suddenly as both of their clothes disappeared, leaving them standing and completely bared to one another. Embarrassed, Belle tried to cover herself, but Rumplestilzkin slowly took her hands away, gently easing each to his lips in a soft, sweet kiss before gently guiding her to the bed. The beauty laid on her side, wrapping the soft, silken bed sheets around her as he got in, and lay facing her. His eyes searched her face, looking for any impending sign that she did not want this as badly as he did. Although Rumplestilzkin was indeed the Dark One, and most people deemed him a monster, even he wouldn't dare take a woman by force. _

"_I thought I had lost you forever," whispered Rumplestilzkin as he ran feathery light caresses down the curve of her body. "Never to touch your soft skin, never to kiss your perfect lips… to feel your body against mine…"_

_Her sex clenched, his mere words making her wet and near climax. Belle hushed him with a kiss, pressing her hips against his and rubbing her slit against his thick, hard member. He growled softly as he brushed her wet slit. "My beauty… So wet and ready for me…"_

"_Please," Belle gasped, her hips rising and falling as she pleasured herself against Rumplestilzkin's fingers. "I need you. P-please…"_

_Kissing both of her breasts and leading a hot trail of kisses up her slender neck, Rumplestilzkin guided himself into her awaiting slit. The animal inside him longed to rut her until she bled and screamed, but he fought it back as he gently eased himself in and out, finding a perfect rhythm. _

_Their intermingled moans and cries of pleasure echoed through the room as the lovers became intertwined with each other. As she met her climax, Belle began to glow brightly, almost as if she were an angel. Rumplestilzkin came hotly and deeply as she clenched around him, burying his face in her hair. Before he felt the heavy pull of sleep come upon him, he saw Belle's body glowing, but, being so sated and warm, thought nothing of it. Belle was alive, and she was his, and that was all that mattered._


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Sorry my loves! I have been going nuts with school work, family drama, work, and have had little time to update. But I finally have sat down and wrote this! I promise, I will not abandon you guys. I am really going to try to update soon, but I have a stupid paper to write that is due this Thursday, and it is still unwritten. I'm going to try to write Thursday. I promise, after you read this update, you will be begging for more. And I will do so, as soon as I can. Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

As soon as I got out of the bath, which I didn't want to leave but had to otherwise I would end up shriveling like a prune, the telephone rang. Thinking it was Mr. Gold checking up on me, and remembering that he did not say I couldn't answer the phone, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Darling, can you put Mr. Gold on the phone please?" A feminine voice oozing with sex appeal and sensuality reached my ear.

"He is not home right now," I said calmly, trying to remain casual. "Who may I ask is calling?"

"Oh, darling," chuckled the feminine sex pot on the other end. "It is none of your concern. However, do tell Gold that Mrs. Robinson called and would like to have him call me right back. He'll understand the message."

There was a click, and I stared at the phone before hanging up. What nerve! And who in the world is Mrs. Robinson? I racked my brains, wondering what the heck that even meant, and decided to pull out my laptop and look up the name.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I screamed as images of Dustin Hoffman and Anne Bancroft in _The Graduate_ flooded my screen. "She's a middle aged slut?!"

I slammed the lid of my laptop down appallingly. I cringed and wondered what the hell the so-called "Mrs. Robinson" was really about. What did she want with Mr. Gold? I tried my best to distract myself from my terrible thoughts, but nothing on television could focus my attention away from that heathen woman. I knew deep down in my gut that she had to have been a former flame, possibly an ex-sub.

Turning off the television at last, I walked towards the front door, wanting to get some fresh air, but his words haunted me as I stood there with one hand on the door knob. _"I must ask you to not leave the confines of this house, nor open the door to anyone." _

"It won't hurt to get some fresh air," I said, shrugging on a jacket as I opened the door. I inhaled deeply, and slowly walked down the front steps. A man dressed in a tweed suit with glasses was walking his Dalmatian, or rather the Dalmatian was walking him. I smiled to myself, and thought nothing of going on a brief walk around town. After all, Mr. Gold was at work, and I doubt he would catch me out and about.

As I walked, I noticed that there weren't many locals walking around. It was pretty early in the afternoon; it had not reached noon yet, and most of the locals were either working or their children were at school. I passed by Granny's Diner, and decided to stop in for a quick brunch. I was immediately attacked by Ruby upon entrance.

"BELLE!" she squealed as she gave me a monstrous hug. "Long time, no see! What's going on? Care to duke it out with me in karaoke?"

"I'm doing great actually," I said, smiling back at her. She turned towards the counter and got a menu for me before I could sit down at the counter. "Thanks, Ruby. And there's nothing new to report sadly. And karaoke? When did you get into that?"

"Nothing new eh?" Ruby's grin was almost like a wolf that ate the sheep grin. "I heard through the grapevine that you moved out of your apartment. Where are you staying?"

"Oh, here and there," I said, trying to keep to my contract. "I'm doing much better than I was living in that crummy apartment with all those horrible memories…"

"Oh, come on and spill!" whispered Ruby as she took a seat next to me. "I heard you and Gold are an item. I'm not stupid; you moved in with him! What made you decide that?"

"You know what, I think it's karaoke time," I said, getting up and changing the subject. "Pick your song, I'll kick your ass."

"Game on biotch," smirked Ruby. "But don't think you can change the subject that easily. If I win, you better tell me what's going on-"

"And if I win, you will mind your own business," I said cunningly. "Deal, or no deal?"

"I didn't know you were that bald guy from that show," joked Ruby. "But yes, we have a deal…"

_Belle slept unknowingly of the effects she had on the Dark One, completely unaware of him summoning Cora. Fully sated from their lovemaking, she slept in utter bliss, dreaming of Rumplestilzkin's caresses and his warm body against hers. _

_The beauty began to slowly realize when she awoke the next morning that something was indeed wrong. It started when she got out of bed. There was a sudden feeling of utter nausea that came over her, and she rushed towards the bathroom, dry heaving and coughing. She had been quite sick in her childhood, Belle remembered and reflected on all those times when her nursemaid had to take care of her, but never had she felt as dreadful as she did right now. _

_Washing her face with a splash of cold water, Belle took a deep breath, and brushed her hair and got dressed. Once she had finished, she walked down to the kitchen for something light to eat that wouldn't upset her stomach. She found some crackers and some water to drink, and slowly began to nibble on them. _

_To her surprise, Rumplestilzkin was not there, nor had he been lying next to her when she awoke with such a terrible affliction. He was not in the hall, and come to think of it, it sounded very much like he wasn't there. "Rumplestilzkin?" she called out nervously. "Rumplestilzkin? Are you up?"_

_He did not answer her back. She shivered, overcome by an onset of a chill from the drafty castle. Belle was frightened. She closed her eyes, whispering prayers to the gods to send her some sort of relief from this illness, and that Rumplestilzkin would swiftly return to her. She finished her goblet of water, and wrapped up the remainder of the crackers for later. She was no longer hungry._

_Despite what appeared to be, Rumplestilzkin was indeed home. Still scared from last night, and the brief loss of his powers, he kept his distance from Belle. He slept in another room, and when the beauty had called him, he pretended that he was not there. He peered at her through the door of the kitchen, watching her nibble her crackers like a mouse. That was odd. Usually Belle had such a healthy appetite, fancying breads and cheeses, sometimes meats on occasion, but never just crackers and water._

_Rumplestilzkin cocked his head as he pondered to himself. Once he saw Belle get up to leave, he vanished himself up to the tower, and paced back and forth. "What is going on?" he asked to the empty room. "It's very strange… Last night after we made love, I briefly lost my powers. Well thank the bloody gods I got it back this morning! Cora said that love is weakness… Is it true that Belle is taking my powers? Maybe that is why she is sick! My power is leaving her and returning to me, thereby making her feel sick!"_

_Rumplestilzkin heard a quickening pace of footsteps, and then heard a nasty sound of liquid hitting a basin. His face turned an ashy grey, his eyes widened in realization of the horrible truth._

_Belle wasn't sick from Rumplestilzkin's powers leaving her, she was experiencing morning sickness. And morning sickness usually is an indicator of a pregnancy, which, concluded the Dark One as he began to tremble with a mixture of shock, anger, and disbelief, meant that Belle was carrying his child._


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** School has been giving me a lot of homework and things to do, so I have had very little time to write this wonderful story. I have a feeling you will all be throwing magical fireballs at me when you finish this. This one is heart wrenching, so break out the tissues. Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone. Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man?" Ruby held the mike and sang like no one's business. She turned up the volume on the TV and the mike, and soon, she had people walking into the diner to check out what was going on. "Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light. Television lover, baby, go all night. Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet. Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah! Hey!"

"C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up!" I unleashed my inner rock n' roll goddess. Although this song was not one of my best karaoke songs, I was never one to back down from a challenge. And for the next song, I was going to make her pay for doing such a hard core song. "Pour some sugar on me! Ooh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me! C'mon, fire me up. Pour your sugar on me! Oh, I can't get enough. I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah."

I started to really get into the song and danced with Ruby. Before we knew it, the diner was packed with people cheering us on and singing the chorus with us. It was getting pretty rowdy and loud in the diner, but from the look on Granny's face, she was happy that people were ordering.

"You got the peaches, I got the cream. Sweet to taste, saccharine. 'Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet from my head, my head, to my feet. Do you take sugar? One lump or two?"

"Can you please turn that infernal, heathen music down!" said an angry voice that made my blood freeze. _Oh dear God, please do not let it be so… Please let him not catch me here in this diner when he told me to stay home…_

"I got to go!" I called over the loud music and crowd. "I will text you later Rubes!"

"Chicken!" she called before starting up to sing again.

I hurried out of the employee exit, and as I hurried through the alleyway, he turned at just the right time, and caught me. My heart stopped beating, and without even knowing it, my feet slowly started to propel me towards him. His face was that of an angry god.

"So lovely to see you out and about," said Mr. Gold sarcastically. "What did you think you were doing?"

"I-I was just having a bit of fun," I stammered. "I was going for a walk and then-"

"It turned into a sing-a-long to gutter music?" growled Mr. Gold. "Dearie, dearie, you are going to be punished tonight. I told you not to leave the confines of my house. When I tell you to do something or not do something, you need to obey. Wait here."

Mr. Gold walked briskly back to the diner, and I watched as he opened the door and shouted loudly. "IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT TRASH DOWN, I WILL RAISE ALL OF YOUR RENTS!"

Instantly the once thumping music was silenced, and the customers slowly began to file out of Granny's Diner.

"Heathens," muttered Gold with a growl as he grabbed my arm forcibly. "And you, my dear, have disobeyed me."

"I was locked inside a house with nothing to do," I said, honestly. "And it was a beautiful day."

"Well, you will learn better next time not to disobey my orders, Miss French." His voice was like thunder, his words lightning that struck me straight to the bone. Instead of walking me back home, we walked to a little shop. A shop, that I soon recognized, that was Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

The bell tinkled as he held the door open for me, releasing his vice-like grip on my arm so I could enter. I looked around the shop and saw a treasure trove of trinkets and antiques. My eyes were everywhere, trying to take in as much as I could of the various objects of antique watches, paintings, tea cups, and even some very fine jewelry.

Click!

I turned around, and saw Mr. Gold standing in front of the shop door. He had just bolted the door, and was now turning the sign from OPEN to CLOSED. "I have never in my entire career as a pawn broker closed up shop early, but for this, I think I will make an exception." Chills ran down my spine as he walked past me towards the cash register. There was a small buzzing sound, and then the windows were tinted black, and the store was secured.

"Now, dearie," he whispered in my ear seductively. "Sing to me that heathen song you were singing with Ruby. How did that chorus go again?"

I couldn't find my voice. My heart pounded as I tried to get the words to come out.

"Mmm, cat got your tongue?" Mr. Gold chuckled at his quip. "No matter. I don't need you to talk right now. Take off your clothes."

I obeyed silently, throwing my clothes in a heap beside me. He circled around me, then once he came back to face me, he brought his cane down with a loud tap. "Get on your hands and knees."

I sunk down to the floor and shivered, wondering what kind of torture I was in for for my disobedience. "You will face forward at all times," growled Mr. Gold. "You will not be gaining any pleasure from this because of your disregard for my rules. Disobey anything I say, and there will be consequences. Do you understand? Say yes or no."

"Yes," I stammered. He sighed, and then walked behind me. His hands were on my waist, guiding me to arch my ass, no doubt, I thought, giving him the perfect view. I heard him groan, and he smacked my ass hard.

I shut my eyes, trying to deal with the stinging feeling in my ass, but then I was overwhelmed by a new sensation. Something foreign poked my back, keeping me in position. "You will stay that way until I tell you to move," Gold said harshly. I felt the object trail gently down my back, and graze between my ass cheeks. "Do I dare? Do I claim your beautiful ass today with my cane?"

"C-c-cane?" I stuttered.

WHACK! His cane came down across my ass, and this time, I couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"You will not talk unless I command you to!" said Mr. Gold hotly. He drew his cane slowly down my back once more. "No, maybe after I have claimed you. You deserve to be punished, Belle, but the punishment of that would be much to severe. I have other ways to punish you…"

I felt the absence of his cane against my ass, and then became aware of its return. I bit my lip as the cold metal handle entered me. I shook as he developed a pleasurable rhythm, slow and aching, then without warning fast and agonizing. Tears rolled down my face as I tried not to cry out with pleasure as the tip of his cane pumped faster and faster. I heard Mr. Gold unzip his pants, and my sex clenched. He was going to take me now.

But to my shock and surprise, his relentless cane kept its rhythm. I desperately wanted to turn around, to see what he was doing, but I continued to stare straight in front of me. "Oh Belle!" Mr. Gold growled hotly as he plunged his cane as deeply as he could inside me. This time I screamed, and I didn't care about the consequences. I fell, spasming on the floor and trying to catch my breath. I was covered in sweat, and I felt like I would never be able to move again. My sex felt sore and tender from his unrelenting cane, and I felt a small trickle of moisture drip down my leg.

"Get up," he commanded.

I tried to stand, feeling as wobbly as a newborn calf. When I looked down at myself, I noticed that there was blood trickling down my inner thighs. I tried to cover myself, but Mr. Gold, grasping both my hands and pulling them swiftly away saw. His face changed, and then he couldn't look at me. "Put your clothes on. We're going home."

_Belle did not see the Dark One for some time. She cried herself to sleep, wondering what she had done to have Rumplestilzkin desert her. She cried for the sickening feeling she felt almost every day. Belle prayed to the gods to send her some relief, to send her lover back to her. She missed him._

_Rumplestilzkin did everything he could to make himself appear invisible to Belle. He strove not to get too close to her, but from what he had seen when he did peer at her was a shadow of the former beauty. He knew that Belle cried for him every day, and he knew that she truly loved him. But as Cora had said, love was weakness, and he was not going to be overtaken by a princess. _

_The Dark One schemed in his tower, trying to figure out a cure for his problem. He pondered over his massive library of spells and potions books, heavy tomes that lay dusty and dog eared from use or lack of. "She cannot have my child," he hissed to the empty room. "A child would be my undoing. It happened long ago when Bae was born… I was foolish enough to listen to a seer, to do anything for my son… And then we were parted forever. This child will be much more dangerous to me. My powers are a part of that child, I can feel it. If this babe is brought to term, it will destroy me…"_

_He reached for the potion he was currently brewing, and poured it into a vial. He held it up to the light, examining it closely, then gently set it down on the table in front of him. "I can have children…" his voice was but a whisper as he came to the astonishing conclusion. "What a cruel fate. To be thusly cursed forever with immortality, and to know that you can procreate, but that your child will drain your powers. That your lover will take your powers away from you!"_

_He kicked the nearby chair in his rage, and then grabbed the potion before heading down the stairs._

_Meanwhile, Belle sat in the library in the bay window's alcove. She had a book on her lap that was faced down, and she peered through the window, watching the wind blow through the trees and grass outside. It was a lovely sunny day, and Belle longed to be outside, but knew better than to open the door and walk around the grounds._

_She didn't even notice that Rumplestilzkin had appeared to her, carrying the familiar tea set on a silver platter. Once she heard the china cups softly clink as he set them down on the table, she slowly turned. "I made us some tea."_

"_Where have you been?" croaked Belle. Her throat had been so dry and raspy after spending all her time grieving. _

"_I've been away," said Rumplestilzkin, not meeting her eyes. "I'm back now. Drink this, your throat is sore. This will help."_

_Belle took the cup gratefully and gave him a small smile. "I've missed you, Rumplestilzkin." He grimaced at this, and watched as she drained the contents of her cup. "Thank you for the tea."_

"_It was nothing," said Rumplestilzkin, brushing it aside. He took a sip of his tea, and watched Belle as she swung her legs around to stand up. She cried out with pain, her hand drew suddenly to her abdomen as she sunk to her knees. Rumplestilzkin looked away as his magic began to work._

_The pain became too much to bear for Belle as she felt herself pushing; no, she wasn't pushing, some foreign force was pushing. Her panties and skirts were soon covered in blood, and Belle felt with a sudden jolt something come out of her. She lowered her panties, and felt something strange inside, and gently picked it up._

_There, to her horror, was her unborn child. It was covered it blood, undeveloped, and very small, but Belle could tell from the tiny legs and arms that she had just miscarried her baby. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at the miniscule baby in her hand. She had not been ill, she had been feeling morning sickness due to her pregnancy._

_Belle sobbed, her back slouched as she hunched over herself. "My baby! Oh gods! My child!"_

_Rumplestilzkin said nothing. He walked over to Belle, and tried to help her up. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_Belle, you are bleeding," said Rumplestilzkin. "I need to stop the bleeding. I think you might be hemorrhaging."_

"_Our child!" Belle wailed. "Can you not see! Have you no eyes! This was to be our baby!"_

_Belle was in hysterics, overwhelmed with the loss of her child. Rumplestilzkin carefully got her to her feet, and gently placed his hand under her skirt as he magically stopped the bleeding. As he pulled his hand from underneath her skirts, he saw to his horror that it was covered in blood. _

"_Why? Why did my baby have to die? Why can I never hold my baby in my arms?"_

"_I made it so…"_

_Belle's wailing stopped abruptly as she turned her tear soaked face towards him. "You did this… to me? To our unborn child?"_

"_That tea was spiked to make you miscarry," said Rumplestilzkin quietly. "The one I gave you."_

_Gently, reverently, she lay the tiny fetus down on the table. She walked straight up to Rumplestilzkin, and with a loud SMACK, she left a bloody handprint across his face. "HOW DARE YOU!" Belle roared. "YOU KILLED OUR CHILD! OUR SON OR DAUGHTER! YOU ARE A MONSTER!"_

_Rumplestilzkin began to restrain Belle with the magical ropes he had conjured. He dragged her, kicking and yelling and screaming to the dungeon, where he threw her into a cell. "I thought you were a decent man!" Belle raged. "I saw through the act of this magical imp who has no emotions or feelings. But I was wrong. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MURDERER! YOU ARE WHAT EVERYONE SAYS YOU ARE! YOU ARE A MONSTER!"_

_Rumplestilzkin closed the barred door with a bang, and left Belle sobbing in the corner of her cell._


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** I apologize for any upset from the last chapter. I know it was disturbing, and I have taken your reviews into consideration. I've just been really depressed lately, and it has been reflecting in my work. I hope you like this update better than the previous one. Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

_Rumplestilzkin woke with a start. Trembling and covered in sweat, he got out of bed, and walked towards Belle's bedchambers. He sighed as he gazed at the beauty laying in the bed. It had only been a dream._

_His conscience was warring with him even now as he stood there, gazing at his lover. She was still carrying his child. Rumplestilzkin knew that the child she was carrying would indeed carry his magic within it, and despite everything, he had made his choice. He was not a killer; he lost his son once, he was not going to give up another child again._

_The Dark One sat at Belle's side, watching her sleep peacefully. Gently he caressed her soft brown curly hair as he tried to picture what their baby might look like. A part of him was scared that their baby would have his coloring, his cruel tendencies, or deformities. Magic was unpredictable, even the great Rumplestilzkin knew that._

_His hand finally settled on Belle's abdomen, wondering if he could feel the baby just yet. Since Belle was not too far along, only twelve weeks, he did not feel any movement from the baby. _

"_Rumplestilzkin?" said Belle groggily. "Is that you?"_

"_Yes, dearie," said the imp. "I'm right here."_

"_Do you know why I am feeling so sick?" the beauty asked as she sat up in bed. Rumplestilzkin's hand slid from her stomach. _

_There was a silence as the Dark One looked down at his lap. "I think you might be experiencing morning sickness…"_

_The beauty's blue eyes widened as she looked back at her lover. He did not meet her gaze. "I'm pregnant?"_

_Rumplestilzkin tried to compose himself as best as he could. "Yes, dearie, you are in fact, pregnant…" His whole being warred within him. The beast inside him roared deafeningly with the desire to end that life inside her, but the humanity inside him, that still small voice buried deep within the recesses of his conscience fought against it._

_The room was silent, the only noise were the birds chirping outside the window. "I'm going to have a baby…" Belle's voice was filled with surprise and joy. "And here I thought I was dying with plague!"_

_That broke the ice. Rumplestilzkin chuckled at her quip, and finally turned to look at her. "You're… excited to be carrying my child?"_

_Belle answered him with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She leapt up from the bed, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him._

During the walk home, neither of us made eye contact. My sex was still sore and throbbing as I walked up the front steps. All I wanted to do now was to curl up in bed and cry myself to sleep.

Mr. Gold unlocked the front door, and the two of us walked inside. As soon as the door slammed shut, I knew there was still more hell to be paid. "You will not disobey me again," said Mr. Gold. "You have been warned. You are fully aware of the consequences, and now, you have experienced what happens when you disobey."

"You hurt me," I choked, tears starting to freefall.

There was a loud crash as Mr. Gold took his cane and hit the chair, causing it to fall noisily to the floor and nearly break. "Did you not read the contract, Miss French? Rule number 3, and I quote "You as the submissive will obey all commands unless strictly outlined in the contract that it is a "hard" task." Rule number 4, "You will come up with a safe word in case that there comes a point where you reach a "hard" task." I have it written in the rules, and yet, you have failed on your part to express this to me written or otherwise."

I started to walk away from him, but he turned me around to face him. I expected his face to be contorted in rage, but his face had softened somehow. "Belle, if there is something that I am doing to you that is not causing you pleasure, I need to be aware of it. I need to be aware of your limits. If I am hurting you, if I am causing you serious pain, you must tell me to stop. Why don't we use the word "stop" as your safe word?"

Gold wiped away my tears gently, and fixed my sex-mussed curly hair. "O-okay," I stammered quietly. He kissed my forehead softly.

"You must still be very sore," he sighed as he walked me towards the kitchen and poured me a glass of cranberry juice. "Drink this, and take some Advil. It will help with the pain."

"I forgot to mention," I said after popping two Advil into my mouth and chasing them down with a swig of cranberry juice. "You had a missed call from a Mrs. Robinson?"

Mr. Gold's face drained of all color. "You answered the phone? What did she have to say?"

"She wanted you to call her back," I replied with a shrug. "Do you know who that is?"

"Yes, I do," said Mr. Gold as he paced the kitchen floor. "She's back."

Curiously and confounded by this mysterious statement, I watched as he paced the kitchen floor and ran a hand through his hair nervously. He loosened his gold colored tie, too tight around his neck and suffocating. He was muttering to himself as if he were alone in his own house. I did manage to catch some words and phrases in his mutterings.

"I can only protect her for so long… Past come back to haunt me… Little bitch…"

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He jumped as if I had electrified him by my touch, and turned to face me.

"You have no idea who you just talked to, and I hope to the gods above and below that you did not tell her any information about yourself or our relationship." Gold's face was hard and stone-like, his skin the color of pale cement reflecting his current demeanor. "What I will and can tell you about her is that she and I have a past, a past that I try hard to forget every day of my life. She lives in town, and I do my best to avoid contact with her, but somehow, she always seems to be able to draw me back in…"

"This Mrs. Robinson has some hold on you?" I asked, crinkling my brow in confusion. "How can she have a hold on you? I thought you were the one who was the dominant."

"I wasn't always a dominant, Miss French," sighed Mr. Gold as he filled the tea kettle with water from the sink. He set the kettle onto the burner on the electric stove. "At one time I was in your shoes as a submissive. A very, very long time ago…"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** I am currently on spring break, and sadly, it is almost over. I am happy that I have made my lovely readers happier with the last update. I think it's time I start explaining more about who Mrs. Robinson is. It's high time I kick this up another notch. BAM! Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

"I find that hard to believe, Mr. Gold."

I crossed my legs defensively as I sat on the soft brown couch, looking across at Gold sitting in his armchair uncomfortably. We sipped our tea in silence for a while, then he got up from his seat, and handed me a picture frame of him standing next to a woman with long raven hair and ruby lips. He was quite young, no older than thirteen or fourteen, and the woman must have been in her late twenties or early thirties. They were standing on a beach; her in her Marilyn Monroe-esque bathing suit with polka dots and he in his swim trunks. It looked innocent enough…

"This is "Mrs. Robinson"," said Mr. Gold quietly, exhaling as if a sudden weight was straining over him. "It's not her real name. Her real name is Cora."

"Is the young boy you?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"Yes, that would be me," he said softly. He sat down beside me and sighed heavily. "She was our next door neighbor. I helped around with some of the work around the grounds, and she would pay me decently. Her husband had passed, and with a daughter who was like a queen to her and a step daughter that she threw out of her home after his death, she needed help…"

"She threw her step daughter out?" I exclaimed. "That's terrible!"

"I have only just begun," he flashed me a small smile, and put the picture frame back. "One day, when her daughter Regina was at summer camp, Cora asked me to clean her swimming pool. Figuring I could easily get a few extra bucks, I immediately went to work. There she was, all five foot five of pure sex, heat, and boobs. And to a teenage boy, watching her bend over and watch me drove me insane."

"After I finished cleaning the pool, she called me over and asked if I would like to come in the house for an ice cold lemonade. I said I would, and I toweled off before stepping inside the house."

"Before I knew it, she had locked the door behind me, and pinned me up against the wall. "I'm going to teach you, boy," she said to me. "But first, I'm going to please you. Then, I'm going to teach you how you are going to please me. You will do as I say, and will not tell a soul as long as you live…""

There were no words that I could say. I had nothing. I was confounded and deeply disturbed by his admittance, but still, I was happy that he was now talking more about his past.

"When I was with her," Gold continued as he pulled out a small flask from his jacket pocket. "She controlled my every move. I couldn't eat, sleep, think, or even jerk off without her approval. She was, and still is to this day, the epitome of a dominant. She is the reason I am who I am. I must control you, Belle, because of her. I vowed, once she found a new submissive, to never become one ever again. And so, I dominated women."

"Have you come in much contact with Cora?" I asked curiously. "Have you heard from her or seen her?"

"As I've said, I try my best to avoid her like the plague that she is," said Mr. Gold as he collected our empty tea cups and walked towards the kitchen sink. "But just when you get too comfy, the little witch comes back…"

_The pull of dark magic was getting stronger and stronger every day. Rumplestilzkin knew it, felt it in his very blood. Magic would soon fade, and they would all be stuck in the place where all would suffer. He wished there was another way he could protect Belle and their unborn child from the evil that was about to come their way, but there was nothing that could stop it; Regina was about to have her way with the people of fairytale land, and there was nothing anyone or anything could do about it._

_Despite the impending doom, Rumplestilzkin resolved to make every moment count with Belle. He held her hand as they strolled the grounds of the Dark Castle, her once sickly pale skin now a lovely peachy glow. For fun, he would make it rain jasmine blossoms all around them, and her cerulean eyes would light up as she laughed._

_They lay there side by side, watching the clouds float by. Belle would tell him some of the interesting stories that she had read, and Rumplestilzkin would tell her of all the interesting bargains and adventures he had over the course of his life. _

_Then, one day, it all changed._

_Belle was six months pregnant, and really starting to show. She carried her pregnancy quite well; she glowed like an angel. She was pouring over the books in the library when there was an ominous knock on the door. Rumplestilzkin, who had been pondering over a book nonchalantly, got up from his seat. He felt the static of the dark threads of magic in the air; if he did not open the door, the door would very soon be blasted open. Striding with purpose, but not reflecting any fear, he walked to the door and opened it. "And what brings you to my humble abode?"_

_Her dark eyes narrowed at Rumplestilzkin as she walked, uninvited, into the castle. "You haven't been out and about, dear Rumple. I was getting worried someone had offed you."_

_"As you can see, I'm still alive and kicking," said Rumplestilzkin. "What is it you need?"_

_"I just wanted to say goodbye to my dearest love. Is that such a crime?" smirked Cora. "My, my, we are a bit uptight."_

_"You almost killed my servant girl," he hissed through his teeth. "If you've come to get anything out of me, even so much as a goodbye, you have been sadly mislead. I want nothing to do with you."_

_Cora chuckled darkly. "Are you forgetting how alike we are? You and I, we used to be cut from the same cloth. They spat on us, darling, those fucking royals. They made me bow too many times that my fucking back broke. And you remember oh so well that man who forced you to kiss his boot. Remember the hatred, and embrace it. It fuels our power. It is our destiny to take back what is ours…"_

_"I don't want that life anymore," Rumplestilzkin growled. "I'm through being the Dark One. I don't want to be the bad guy anymore. I don't want the world to hate me and isolate me."_

_"All magic comes with a price," said Cora. "It just so happens that is the price we pay for being so powerful. Come, join me in Wonderland, and we will be saved from Regina's curse."_

_"I won't go with you."_

_Cora sighed, and chuckled cruelly. "Is that the pitter patter of another person's feet I hear?"_

_Before Rumplestilzkin could say another word, Cora had disappeared in a puff of black smoke, then reappeared with Belle. Cora held one hand around the beauty's waist while the other was at her neck, choking the life out of her. "So, this is my replacement, Rumple?"_

_"Let her go!" barked the Dark One. _

_"Oh, my stars and garters," gasped Cora as the hand around Belle's waist drifted towards her swollen, pregnant belly. "You've gotten the whore pregnant."_

_"You will not call her that!" roared Rumplestilzkin angrily as he summoned a fireball in his hand._

_"Careful," tsked Cora. "I hold two lives in my hand. You throw that at me, and either one or both will die."_

_Rumplestiulzkin held the fireball in his hand for several moments, and finally extinguished it. "I knew you were always a coward," Cora said with bite._

_Belle gasped and screamed with pain as Cora plunged her hand into her abdomen. Before Rumplestilzkin could do anything, she held their unborn child in her hands, and then snapped its neck before tossing it to the floor as if it were a pile of rags. Belle, enraged and hysterical, lunged towards Cora, but it was too late. The witch had already disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, already safely in Wonderland._


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** I've got an extreme case of writer's block. If any of you can throw out ideas, I will credit you in the begining of the chapter. I hate to have left you guys for so long, but I'm really struggling. Hope you enjoy. Love, Joanne.

"Do you plan to see her again or call her back?" I asked as I stood in the kitchen, watching him wash and dry the tea cups. He fumbled with one of the cups, nearly dropping it.

"I have no plans to do either, dearie," said Mr. Gold as he placed the cups gently back into the cupboard. "When I have a signed submissive, I see no one, nor do they see anyone else. I have a feeling if we do have a run-in, she will hook me in like she did the last time… I barely escaped from that. If I hadn't found her a new submissive, I'd still be somewhere tied up in that crypt…"

I shuddered. "Is she part vampire too?"

"Dearie, there are no such things as vampires," chuckled Mr. Gold. "Although, she was just as heartless and evil… No, Cora is in fact human, no matter how many times anyone would like to deny it."

Crypt sex? Now that was beyond freaky and disgusting. I watched Gold's somber expression as he dried off his hands on the cranberry colored dish towel, and I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"For what?"

"For what she put you through. The things you told me, and the things you may have left out."

He chuckled gently as he tilted my chin up to look into my eyes. "Your apologizing for something you didn't even do? Dearie me, what an innocent little lamb you are. And here I am, taking my precious, beautiful little lamb as a sacrifice…"

"I'm not your sacrifice," I said boldly. "And I'm not that innocent…"

His mouth was on mine, his tongue ravishing my mouth and entangling with my tongue. One hand snaked around my waist, another was buried in my hair, pulling me closer. I mashed my body against his, urging him on. Suddenly, he pulled away breathlessly. "Perhaps another time…" I nodded, understanding his reasons. I was still sore, and in no way ready for more ravishing. "Why don't you go lie down for a bit?"

He kissed my forehead and I walked towards the bedroom. Before I stepped inside the doorway, I overheard Mr. Gold on the phone. "See here, Cora. You will not call this house again!" His voice was low, but lost none of its danger or poison. "You will not contact me again. You will suffer dire consequences if you disobey me."

There was a silence as I stood there, straining to hear the conversation. "If you show up on this doorstep, I will personally have you arrested. I can make it happen, Cora, don't push me… Yes, I know she's the mayor… I have more power in this town! Don't push me, Cora. It's over, you have your new man… Oh, how unfortunate… Well, I'm not going to fill the position. I am taken, and I am not about to- No, I will not tell you who is my new submissive… FUCK OFF!"

There was a loud crash that followed, and I closed the door, and threw myself on the bed thinking about Cora.

. . .

The next few days passed uneventfully. I obeyed his orders to stay home, and helped tidy up the place while he was gone. I also read and watched television when there was something good on. At night, he would kiss me good night, and then I would sleep in my bed alone. It felt so strange how we would only be intimate in his bed, but he refused to fall asleep with me.

Then, she came for a visit…

_"Our baby girl…" whimpered Belle. "Please, Rumplestilzkin, there must be something you can do! Please!"_

_"I'm afraid magic can only do so much," the Dark One said somberly. "It cannot make people fall in love, and it cannot bring back the dead. I'm so sorry, Belle."_

_He held her in his arms, the both of them unleashing their grief and sorrow at the loss of their child. Belle felt like she couldn't breathe; her legs and lungs were giving way. She slipped to the floor, out of Rumplestilzkin's grasp, and buried her hands in her face. "How? How could she just kill our innocent child?"_

_"Cora…" said Rumplestilzkin through his tears. "She is a monster. She always has been."_

_Belle looked up through her tear strewn eyes. "You know this monstrous woman?" Her voice trembled with sadness and a slowly growing anger. "How do you know her?"_

_"I taught her magic years ago…"_

_Belle quietly stood up, now finding her breath, coming in deep inhales as rage boiled within her. "You taught her everything? You taught her to kill unborn babes too?"_

_"I never wanted this to happen!" he bellowed and sobbed. "I wanted our baby just as much as you did." He reached out for Belle, but she turned away from him. "Please don't turn away from me. I did not kill our child."_

_Belle silently walked away hurriedly. She entered their bedroom, and began to take out her dresses and undergarments. She began to pack for her journey, for her heart was broken, and she could no longer face him. "Please, Belle, what are you doing? Please don't leave me."_

_She continued to pack quietly, ignoring Rumplestilzkin's protestations. He grabbed her face, and pulled her lips to his, and to his surprise, she pulled away. "I'm not going to be won over by your magic and mysticism," said Belle sadly. "I don't think we were ever meant to be together, or to be happy…"_

_"Don't say that," said Rumplestilzkin. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she inhaled deeply. "Stay with me. Please?"_

_She let him kiss her tenderly, her eyes welling up with tears. She would stay for now, but come nightfall, she was going to run for it._


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** I have found the time to update, thank the lord. Five pages of bliss, and I have taken into consideration everyone's ideas, and I will be implementing more of them in the following chapters. I've got my fire back for this story. Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

"This is weird," I said quietly under my breath. "He's taking me to his pawn shop…"

I was half walked, half dragged to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop as Gold, his arm threaded through mine, walked quickly. It was as if he thought an assassin was going to pop out from one of the nearby bushes or shops! I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to anger him, although I wouldn't mind the resulting sex afterward. Although the last punishment had still left me a bit sore, I wouldn't mind him taking me over his knee.

The bell tinkled as we walked inside the dusty, dark shop. "I know the last time you were in here was for-" Gold paused, and smirked. "Rather enjoyable, yet torturous activity. But, this is my little shop. Feel free to look around if you like."

He walked towards the front door, and turned the sign from CLOSED to OPEN. I walked to the glass case over by the antique cash register, peering in at the dusty items beneath. "No offense, but I can barely see the items in this case. And some of these trinkets look like they haven't been touched in years!"

"Such a bold woman you are, Miss Belle," replied Mr. Gold. "You are the only person in town who would ever DARE tell me my shop is filthy."

"Are you going to clean it, then, or shall you await the magical brooms and dustpans from Fantasia to do the work for you?" I asked as I gently brushed a clod of dust from a stuffed antique monkey with cymbals in each hand. I knew I was treading dangerous waters, but I didn't care. "Do you get much business in this shop?"

"I don't mix my business with pleasure, dearie," said Mr. Gold in a dark voice. "And for the record, I make more than enough in this shop."

"If you tidied up the shop you could make so much more," I said as I swept my hand across the wooden counter. "Dear lord! What a lot of dust! If you polished this, cleaned and shined, and let some light in for heaven's sake, a lot more people would come in to buy things. It's so dark and dreary in here. You can barely see what you are looking at."

I walked over towards a filthy window, peering out to the street. "I can barely see out of this window. Do you honestly expect people to be able to see the wonderful, beautiful things you sell through a dirty window?"

"Your mouth, Miss Belle," he said huskily as he turned me around to face him. His lips were on mine in an instant, and before I knew it he had pulled away, leaving me breathless and light headed. "So bold, so beautiful and luscious… If I didn't care about how sore you were from yesterday, I would repeat it right here and now…"

"But, I do see your point." Mr. Gold walked behind the counter to the back room, and came back with some Windex, paper towels, rags, and other cleaning supplies. "Will you help clean the shop up?"

"What will I get out of helping you?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips in semi-defiance.

"Whatever trinket you find in this shop, anything your heart desires is yours," said Mr. Gold. "That is my bargain for your help."

"Deal," I said as I began to spray the glass case with Windex.

"Why on earth are you starting with the case first?" asked Gold as he began to wipe down the counters.

"Windows should be cleaned last," I said with a smile. "Everything else should get cleaned before the windows so that the customers looking through the windows can see the objects for what they really look like, instead of filthy, dusty items…"

_She didn't think she could do it, but by the gods, she had to. She had no choice but to leave. Quietly, Belle slipped away into the night, carrying her small bundle of necessities on her back. As spooked as she was of the unknown noises in the forest, she knew she could not turn back. Nothing could change anything that had happened._

_Rumplestilzkin slept peaceably in his bed, and awoke early the next morning, knowing that he had an appointment with Cinderella. He rolled over, and felt his arm hit the mattress. He jumped out of bed, and searched for her throughout the castle. He called, screamed, and bellowed her name, but it was no use. Belle had gone._

_He screamed in anger, breaking the beloved tea set that held so many memories, memories of when the beauty had just come to the Dark Castle, and had timidly served him tea and accidentally chipped one of the cups. He paused as he held that cup in his hand. No, he would not destroy this cup; it would serve as a reminder as to how chipped and flawed he was to let love enter his heart. _

_Cora was right, he reasoned, love was weakness. He had loved Milah, and where had that gotten him? She called him a coward, and went straight into the arms of a pirate. She left him and his son, nearly starving, as she went out on sexual rendezvous with Killian Jones, and other men at the tavern she frequented daily. _

_Love, then and now, got him nowhere._

_Despite his anger and rage at Belle's departure, he took a deep breath and exhaled. He had a reputation to uphold. The Dark One was summoned to Cinderella, and he could not show weakness. He was the one with the power, she was the one without it._

_With the wave of his hand, he got dressed, and transported himself to Cinderella's garden, where she was eagerly awaiting him. "Dear me, you are looking very lovely if I do say so myself," said Rumplestilzkin as he casually approached her. "And what is it that you have summoned me for?"_

_Cinderella stood there against the dying rose bush. The garden they were standing in was slowly starting to wither. There was a new plague of locusts that were sweeping over their lands, and even in the garden, there was a crunch of dead locusts beneath their feet. She looked weary for wear, but still remained beautiful. She was dressed in a lovely blue gown that embraced her pregnant belly and complemented her creamy pale skin. _

"_My people suffer," said Cinderella. "Look, beneath our feet is the pestilence that destroys and consumes our crops! My people are starving, and they look to me as their savior. Our lands are becoming useless and day by day, becoming valueless. I have come to ask for more gold, and to end this plague for the sake of my people."_

"_But you have already given me your child!" said Rumplestilzkin. "And that was for getting you out of your stepmother's house and into the castle. What can you offer me?"_

"_The doctor has told me that I am having twins…"_

_The Dark One's eyes twinkled with impish glee. "Twins?" His hands gently touched Cinderella's belly. "My, my, an offer I can't refuse!"_

"_I have the contract right here," said Cinderella with an innocent smile. "And a quill for you to sign our deal."_

_Rumplestilzkin grined, and took a step toward her. "I must warn you, dearie," his voice was darkly impish. There was no joking tone in his voice. "If you are trying to deceive me, you will pay a price for what you have done. And I will not be collecting, the magic will be…"_

"_Are you going to sign the contract or not?" asked Cinderella politely as she unraveled the contract and handed him the quill. "I am quite certain I know what I am doing, and what I am giving away."_

"_Very well," said Rumplestilzkin. He hastily took the quill from her hand, and with bold, emphatic strokes, signed his name on the contract. Cinderella then took the signed contract, and rolled it back up. _

"_GET HIM!"_

_Rumplestilzkin tried to move, but he was rooted to the spot. He tried to transport himself back to Dark Castle, but it was no use. His eyes, enraged and dark looked upon Cinderella, the Blue Fairy, Prince Thomas, and Grumpy. "You tricked me, dearie," he growled angrily. "But you will see that even though I'm powerless, you will still have to pay for what you have done. You owe me two babies still, dearie."_

"_I'm only pregnant with one," said Cinderella while Prince Thomas and Grumpy began to tie the immobilized Rumplestilzkin up. "And you cannot hurt me. I've frozen your magic, and you will not be able to hurt anyone anymore!"_

"_Just you wait!" screamed Rumplestilzkin as they threw him into an open caravan with bars. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! MAGIC COMES AT A PRICE, AND YOU WILL PAY, CINDERELLA!"_

_Grumpy began to hitch up the caravan to the horses. Rumplestilzkin would spend his last moments in the dwarf mines, enclosed in a cell where his magic would be of no use to him._

_Suddenly, Cinderella clutched her stomach, overcome with pain. "Thomas! The baby!"_

"_Sweet Cinderella," said Thomas as he kissed her forehead. "Our daughter is not yet due; we still have months yet."_

"_Can you please fetch me some water to drink?" asked Cinderella._

"_I'll be right back," said Prince Thomas. He kissed her before departing for a nearby well._

_Cinderella sat down on a stone bench in the garden, clutching her swollen belly. After doing her breathing exercises, the pain subsided to her relief. "Thomas!" she said with a smile as she got up from the bench. "I'm fine! It was just a little pain, but it's gone now."_

_But Thomas did not answer her. "Thomas? THOMAS!" Cinderella walked as fast as she could to the well, praying that her prince was there, but he was not. There was nothing, no fragment of clothing, nor jewel left behind. It was as if he had vanished magically._

"_WHERE IS THOMAS?!" screamed Cinderella angrily as she walked towards the barred caravan where Rumplestilzkin was contained. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_

"_PRINCESS!" bellowed Rumplestilzkin, his teeth bared angrily. "I have done NOTHING!"_

"_Where is he?" Cinderella cried, tears falling down her pale cheeks. "He went to fetch me water, and now he is gone! What have you done?!"_

"_I AM POWERLESS, REMEMBER?!" spat Rumplestilzkin. "You took away my powers, therefore, I have done nothing. That was the magic that took your precious prince away. I warned you, you were going to pay a price for tricking me, and you failed to heed my warning…"_

_Cinderella ripped open the door to the caravan, and would have descended upon the Dark One had Grumpy not come to her aid. "No, Cinderella! Don't stoop to his level!"_

"_He took my love away!" sobbed Cinderella. "He took my Thomas! Thomas is gone!"_

"_And now you learn, dear princess," hissed Rumplestilzkin bitterly. "That love is fleeting, and never lasts forever…"_


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** I have been so damn busy that I haven't had the time to write! I promise, I will try much harder to update more. My laptop is a piece of crap that does not want to work, as well as that lovely reader who decided to anonymously teach me how to spell Rumplestilzkin. My story, my spelling. Don't like my story, don't read it. Simple as that. But to my lovely readers who have missed me, I have missed you guys too! Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

I watched the Windex cut through the grimy glass, breaking down the dirt particles into several brown dribbles. I scrubbed with my paper towel, smiling to myself in relief that we were almost done cleaning. I was an unfortunate mess, but I did not focus on that; my job was to clean, not to look like a beauty queen.

I smiled to myself as I looked out of the clean window to the passing people on the sidewalk. I saw Ruby walking down the street in her bright red hoodie and waved. She waved back with a smile, then, her face changed, and I saw her make a run towards the shop entrance.

The little bell jingled violently. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm helping him clean up the shop," I said as I wiped my filthy hands on the paper towel that I was holding. "Look around, it's beautiful!"

Ruby's jaw dropped. What was once dusty and dirty antiques were now shiny, bright, beautiful treasures. She took in the view of the various knickknacks in awe. It made me feel so accomplished that I wasn't the only one amazed and happy with the change.

"Ah, Miss Ruby," said Mr. Gold as he walked out from behind the counter. "As much as I love to see a beautiful woman with her mouth open like a wanton, I must ask you to leave if you have no intention of buying anything."

"Gold," I said with a warning tone in my voice. "Threatening people get you nowhere. Let her peruse, and maybe she will find something she likes."

Mr. Gold let out a sigh, and made a gesture that said _have it your way then_.

Ruby peered into the now clear jewelry case near the register, and I walked behind the counter, wondering what she was looking at. I smiled to myself as soon as I realized it. She was looking at the wolf necklace encrusted in tiny black diamonds and rubies.

"How much for the wolf necklace?" asked Ruby, her eyes widening in awe. "It's gorgeous."

"And also out of your price range," said Mr. Gold coldly. "I would advise you to steer clear of this case. The prices on these items are more than you pay in rent for almost a year."

"She can put it on layaway if she really wants it," I said coolly. "Pay it off bit by bit-"

"I don't do layaways, Miss French," growled Mr. Gold.

Ruby's hand slid from the perfectly clean glass sadly. She started for the door, and I walked to block the exit. "I want the necklace. That's our bargain that we've agreed to. I helped you clean and tidy up the shop, and I get one treasure. I want the wolf necklace."

His face was unreadable as he reached into the case and pulled the necklace out. "As you wish…"

"Here," I said with a smile. "You deserve this necklace, Ruby. I know it will look beautiful on you."

"Thanks, Belle," said Ruby as she fastened the necklace around her neck. She gave me a warm hug. "Come by the diner sometime soon okay?"

"I will," I nodded, and watched as my best friend left the shop.

"Come, it's closing time," said Mr. Gold harshly. I watched as he flipped the sign from OPEN to CLOSED quickly, and ushered me out the door as he locked up for the day. Gold shot me a look that said _wait until we get home_, and I shivered as we walked back towards the house.

_Belle thanked the gods quietly as she entered the warm pub gratefully. She had heard howling in the dark, and as frightened as she was, she continued to walk as far away from the Dark Castle as she could. Belle was weary and tired as she entered the pub, and a rather large bartender began to fill up a goblet full of mead for her. She took it gratefully, and gave him what little she had to pay, and slunk off towards a quiet table in the corner. _

_As she sipped, she read her favorite book, The Canterbury Tales. She was, after all, no different than the group going on a pilgrimage to Canterbury, saving for the fact that she was not going somewhere specific. But Belle was in fact on a journey of her own self-discovery. She was about to find herself, and she was about to realize many things on that journey._

_She rested her head against the wall, and drifted off to sleep, wrapping her cloak around herself to keep warm. _

_"Someone has to kill it! This beast has been terrorizing our lands for far too long!"_

_The angry men in the pub shouted and roared, waking the beauty that was sleeping quietly in the corner. Belle slunk deeper into the corner, listening to one of the townspeople rally the men in the pub. "Yaoguai has burned our crops, slaughtered our people, and cannot be controlled. Will one of you men come and destroy it?"_

_There was a hush that fell across the once boisterous pub. "Come now!" cried the man loudly. "None of you are brave and true? Where have the true men of this town gone?"_

_"I-I could-" stammered Belle as she started to stand up._

_"You?" asked another man, this one with a gray beard and a weathered look about him. "What could a mere woman do? You cannot take on this beast!"_

_The men around her jeered and laughed at her, and Belle turned red in embarrassment. Of all people in the room, she had been the one to take on the Dark One, and lived to tell the tale, but she wasn't about to reveal her true connection with Rumplestilzkin. She walked up to the man who questioned her abilities, and looked into his angry eyes. "I know all about the beast you are hunting for. I have read all about yaoguai, and I know where it sleeps. I can take you to it."_

_The man smirked evilly. "Then take us to it, girly."_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Yay new update! And a mega cliffhanger, but my wonderful readers will be able to imagine what is in store next! Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

_The beauty trudged towards the front of the group, the two leading men flanking each side of her as they walked. The caravans of supplies trailed behind them, as did the men who were lucky enough to hitch a ride on horseback or in the supply caravan._

_Belle's feet were hurting, she had walked several miles in order to capture the yaoguai, but she made sure she did not complain. She was grateful, however, that the men gave her something durable to wear. Though the tight, dusty red leather pants clung to her like glue, her matching red shirt with matching leather corset and puffy red and gold sleeves protected her delicate, porcelain skin from the harshness of the sun. _

_She held her beloved book, the book with which she was tracking the yaoguai with, peering into its depths every so often to check if they were on the right path. "Well, wench!" barked the man on her left. "Where is the bloody yaoguai?!"_

_"We are on the right path," replied Belle, trying to remain calm. She wished vainly that Rumplestilzkin could have smote the man. "We just need to cross the ravine at the ogre's pass, and then-"_

_But before the beauty could speak, the man from her right yanked the book out of her hands. "Thanks for saving us the trouble!" _

_The man laughed as he and the other man on her left jumped into the wagon before it began to take off at a quicker pace. Belle ran to catch up with them, but it was no use. She would never be able to keep up with them on foot. _

_She cursed at her rotten luck as the men laughed at her misfortune and stupidity. When they were completely out of sight, she chuckled to herself. The Dark One had truly rubbed off on Belle, for the book that the man had grabbed out of her hands was, in fact, Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson. She laughed at them, the fools who now had no one to guide them to the yaoguai, and now, a book that would not guide them further. _

_Belle trudged on alone, knowing exactly where she was going…_

"Why do you feel the need to always be so… so…"

"Selfless?" I asked as I sat at the kitchen table, watching as Mr. Gold made dinner. Tonight was pasta night; the pasta was boiling in the steaming pot, and the marinara sauce was simmering in a large, white ceramic container on the stove.

"That's the word," said Mr. Gold as he stirred the simmering sauce.

I rolled my eyes. "What is the big deal?" I sighed. "I was granted a deal: I clean the shop, I choose one thing from the shop as payment. I did exactly as the deal asked, what more do you want?"

"That wolf necklace is not around your pretty neck!" growled Mr. Gold as he smacked the ceramic container of sauce with a wooden spoon with a loud clatter. "I said you could pick something out for YOURSELF, not for someone else damn it!"

"Listen, it was my decision, and I chose to take the necklace!" I shook with frustration as I stood up from the table. "What I do with my things is my own business! It was no longer yours from the second that I claimed it!"

"Why the hell did you do that?" growled Mr. Gold, equally as frustrated and aggravated.

"Because jewels and diamonds hold no price or meaning to me," I said quietly. "I do not need a golden bracelet, a sapphire necklace, or a diamond tiara. It is meaningless to me."

Mr. Gold shook his head. "Any woman, anyone really, when given the chance, would be selfish, and choose the most expensive object in my shop. But you?"

"Why is it a crime to give things to the ones you love?" I asked defiantly. "Ruby is my best friend, and I love and care for her very much. It made me feel good to give her something that she wanted. I doubt anything in that shop could conjure up a feeling similar."

"Are you certain about that dearie?" Mr. Gold growled softly. He set two bowls of pasta on the kitchen table down with a bang.

I blushed, and sat back down, staring down at my bowl of pasta. Nevertheless, we ate in steaming silence. When I finished, I took my dirty dish and fork to the sink, and began to wash them. "Leave it," said Mr. Gold firmly.

"I can take care of my dirty dishes myself," I said defiantly. I turned the water on, and began to clean my dishes. He grabbed my wrists, and the fork I was washing clattered to the sink.

"You are deliberately defiant, Miss Belle," he growled angrily. "Your insubordination shall be punished."

Without rinsing the suds off of my hands, he dragged me away from the kitchen, and into the room adjacent to his. As soon as he flicked on the lights, my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh shit…"


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Life has been crappy lately. I apologize for the delay, but I am currently without a laptop/computer. I am going to try my best to keep updating, but with work and all the drama lately, it's going to be difficult, but I will do what I can. Thanks guys. Hope you, my wonderful readers, are having a better time than me right now. Enjoy. Love, Joanne.

_Belle tucked her long hair under her hat, trying to blend in with her surroundings. She walked amongst the men in town, trying to keep a low profile as she looked in the marketplace for some provisions. She found what she was looking for, and paid for them._

_Then, there was trouble._

I stood there, frozen in the doorway, looking at the four poster bed with several straps and chains hanging down in this red room. The bed was simple, and no frills; honestly, it could have been made of concrete. All around the room, there were these medieval torture devices: whips, scourges, a nasty looking flail that looked like it had been used, and drawn blood; and hundreds more that I didn't want to know what they were. It frightened me just by being in this room. Off to the side of the room was a manmade stocks, and it looked like that too had been used often.

"Get over here," he commanded as he pointed to the stocks. I shook with every step as I walked, and Mr. Gold pulled my hair back, and hissed into my ear. "Undress and kneel."

He let go of my hair. My heart thundered in my chest. What was he going to do to me? I quickly undressed, afraid of the retaliation. I looked down at the floor, afraid of him and falling into being submissive. He yanked my hair back once more, and kissed my neck seductively. I sighed at the tenderness. It made me weak in the knees. "You know," he whispered hotly in my ear. "You will gain no satisfaction tonight because of your actions… You will not get a release. You will stay unsatisfied."

Before I could respond, he threw me to the floor, and placed me inside the stocks, and secured it. I struggled, trying to get out, but it was no use. Mr. Gold chuckled darkly to himself, and I watched as he took one of the whips off of one of the shelves. He caressed the handle of it, and then cracked it in the air, making me jump. "You have disobeyed me. You need to be punished. Is that right?"

"Yes," I said nervously.

CRACK went the whip across my bare ass. I cried out, and gripped the wooden stocks, trying to bear the pain. "Yes, MASTER," corrected Mr. Gold.

"Yes, master," I said quickly.

"Very good, you learn fast." He gently rubbed his hand soothingly across my ass cheeks, slowly bringing them down to my sex. He parted my lips, and began to finger me roughly. I bit my lip as he pumped his fingers faster and faster, and then abruptly stopped. My head spun. I was just about to orgasm, and his fierce touch was gone. He placed hands on either side of my hips, guiding them upward. I heard the sound of his zipper being undone, and the sound of clothing being hastily taken off and thrown carelessly to the corner. "Oh, Belle…"

I heard him sigh, and then, I began to scream.

_There was a mighty roar as the yaoguai ran through the marketplace. Belle's eyes widened in fear as the image from her books bellowed and ransacked the town. She took out her sword from its holster, and just when she went to swing at it, she was pulled backwards into an alleyway. _

_"Don't scream," said the mysterious person as they covered Belle's mouth. Belle was petrified as she stood there, unable to scream or do anything. "I'm tracking the yaoguai too. How long have you been tracking it?"_

_Belle's mouth was slowly uncovered. "A few days," she said hesitantly._

_"I've been tracking it for months," said the stranger. "It would be in both our best interests to team up together. I have the strength to take down the beast, and you have better tracking skills than a skilled huntsman. What say you?"_

_"I don't even know who you are," Belle said, trying to peer into the veiled face._

_"My name is Mulan," said Mulan as she pulled off her helmet, revealing herself as a female warrior._

_"You're a woman," Belle said, shocked, as she took off her hat._

_"So are you," retorted Mulan. "And if you trust me, and work with me, we can prove to this kingdom that a woman is worth more than just being a pretty face."_

_Belle took a leap of faith, and began to journey with Mulan to the yaoguai's lair._

His thrusts were angry and deep, and I screamed as he penetrated my ass. There was nothing tender, nothing loving about him abusing my asshole. He took his fill of me, pumping faster and faster, and soon finding release in hot thick spurts across my back.

I felt used and terrible. His hands left my waist, which were holding me in place, and my knees buckled and slid outward. I lay there in the stocks, feeling numb and sore. I heard a CLICK, and soon the stocks were unlocked, and Gold was picking me up, cradling me against his chest.

I squirmed against him. "I can walk," I protested. But it was all in vain. I was out cold before we made it to the bedroom.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Honestly, I know that the whole anal scene was not that great, and I apologize. I've not been having any luck lately. I'm going to try to kick it up with some drama, and lay off the anal, unless you guys want it. Send me some feedback as to what types of things I should have in this story. I need some more ideas. Thanks, and enjoy. Love, Joanne.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

Lana Del Rey, _Young and Beautiful_

I awoke to the smell of roses. They sat there on the dresser, all three dozen of them, like three beautiful apologies.

It still didn't make up for last night's escapades, but it was a start.

I got up from the bed, still quite sore, and walked to the bathroom, filling the tub with hot water for a nice soothing bath. Not surprisingly, there was a glass of water and two Advil on a paper napkin waiting for me by the sink. There was also a cream for my ass, but I decided against it. I popped the two pills into my mouth, and washed them down with the water, hoping it would eventually ease the pain.

I slipped into the warm water with some difficulty, and once I was settled, I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply.

"I told you not to show up here," said Mr. Gold, and I nearly jumped out of the bath in surprise. "You are not welcome in this house."

"I'm here because I have heard about your little protégé, and I want in on it," said a familiar, cold, and feminine voice. "You know, it was such a shame that you left me high and dry to become a dominant. You used to be one of my best submissives. If I had you both as my submissives, think of the-"

"Sorry, the answer is no," growled Mr. Gold. "Neither of us want your sick and twisted games or sex."

"Come on," crooned the woman. "You know you miss it. Remember those nights where I gripped your hair… the scratches down your back and ass…"

"Cora, you need to leave." His voice was unwavering and final, and my eyes widened at the fact that Cora, aka Mrs. Robinson had shown up once again at the house.

"This is not over," I heard Cora say softly. The door closed, and I heard Mr. Gold sigh. I sunk below the water, and tried to forget about what I had just heard.

_"How did you manage to get into the army?" asked Belle as she and Mulan set up camp. They were about a mile or so close to the yaoguai's lair. It was nightfall, and they were weary from their journey._

_"My father was called to war," said Mulan as she set up the fire. "He was injured badly in the last war, leaving him with a bum leg. I knew if he were to go to war again, he would not survive. In Asian culture, if the father cannot serve, the next oldest son would take his place. But for my family, there was only me. So I disguised myself as Ping, and took my father's place."_

_"You must have been very brave," said Belle. "Not many women would be able to do what you did. Was it easy for you?"_

_"You think all of this came natural?" asked Mulan with a sharp laugh. "I busted my ass in the training camp. My skills as a warrior came with hours and hours and hours of dedication, hard work, and a lot of sore muscles. I fooled them all for quite a while, thinking I was a guy."_

_"What led you to track down the yaoguai?" asked Belle._

_"I'm on a new mission," said Mulan as she wrapped her cloak around her tightly. "I was dismissed honorably from the war, and I have been on a mission by the royal family to find the yaoguai."_

_"Which royal family?" asked Belle curiously._

_"Snow White has sent me on this mission to save the royal family of Princess Aurora. Their kingdom is under a terrible curse, and in order to break the curse, I need to capture the yaoguai."_

_"We will capture the yaoguai," said Belle as she looked into Mulan's eyes. And no sooner did she speak, the beast let out an ungodly roar, and began to charge at their camp._

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door, and I quickly rinsed off the last bit of soap and conditioner, and got out of the bath. I wrapped a towel around my body, and opened the door.

"Ah, there you are," chuckled Mr. Gold. "I'm guessing you've seen the flowers…"

"Yes, thank you," I said as I stepped into the hall, and walked to the bedroom to find something to wear.

"I wasn't finished," said Mr. Gold as he followed me, and leaned in the doorway. "Again, if I hurt you, or you wanted to stop, you know there is a safe word. You refused to say it last night. Why?"

"Can we not discuss this now?" I said, wrapping my towel around me tightly. "Scoot out, I'm going to get dressed."

"No," he said firmly. "I want an answer. Why did you not tell me to stop?"

"I wasn't sure if you even had an off switch," I spat. "Okay? And that lovely little chat you had with Mrs. Robinson? Yeah, I also heard that too in the bath."

His complexion went a deep crimson red. "What has gone on between Cora and me is ancient history. Water under the bridge."

"She still wants you, and now she wants me?" I screamed. "What kind of sick, twisted bitch is she?"

"She will not show up here again, I will see to it."

"How do I know I can trust that you will?"

We stood there, glaring at one another. "Tonight, I will prove it. I'm running late for work. Stay in the house, and do not answer the door or phone. I will be back in a few hours."

I shook my head in disgust as he left the doorway, and the house.


End file.
